California
by forensicsfan
Summary: COMPLETE Sara needs some time to clear her head after an interesting revelation. Someone is worried about her and follows her to California.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I wish I did. I don't own any of the characters, but I wouldn't mind having coffee with George Eads.  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of, except future episodes yet to be written. Let's face it, if the writers were putting together all of what we wanted to see, we wouldn't be writing our own fan fictions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Southern California - Late September  
  
The waves gently crashed against the shoreline as I toed my bare feet into the sand. The beach was fairly deserted. This time of year only die hard surfers took the time to come out at this hour. It was cool for Southern California. But it was perfect for the solitude I desired. Just a few days before, I'd felt like my world was falling apart. Here, several hundred miles removed from Las Vegas, I felt a bit more at peace, but not completely. I knew that eventually I'd have to go back and face reality. But for now, I was enjoying the isolation from that world.  
  
The sun was setting low on the horizon and I knew that I would begin to get a bit chilly soon. I lifted myself up from the sand and picked up my shoes I had discarded in one hand. I casually began to walk back to the beach house that a college friend had so graciously let me use on such short notice.  
  
By the time I returned to the beach house, the sun had just dipped below the horizon and the sky was a blaze of glory as the fading rays lit up the few clouds that hung in the distance. Hues of red, orange, and pink blended together to form a glorious sunset. That was something I missed about California. The sunsets over the ocean.  
  
I let out a sigh. I knew I should drink this in while I could. When I returned to Vegas there would be no sunsets to see over the ocean, for there was no ocean there. I let out a chuckle. In a sense, there was an ocean in Vegas. A vast gulf that separated me from my supervisor, Gil Grissom. I had come to California to reflect on where my life was going. At one point in time we had been friends. I had thought that perhaps he had feelings for me, but that was before. We had hardly had an opportunity to work on a case together in months, let alone have a real conversation. After the lab explosion, I decided to ask him to dinner. He turned me down flat. That hurt. But nothing hurt more than finding out that he had kept his hearing condition from all of us. All of us but Catherine that is. How could he not trust us? How could he not trust me? Fortunately, the operation had gone well. It had arrested the progress of his hearing loss. He hadn't wanted any of us to know. But Catherine had let it slip and when I confronted Grissom about it, he hit the roof. That's when I decided to go to California and clear my head.  
  
So here I was, relaxing in a beach house near Malibu. I sat out on the deck and listened to the waves crashing against the shoreline until my stomach began to grumble. A faint smile played at my lips as I made my way into the house. The nice thing about California was the abundance of fresh vegetables and the amount of vegetarian restaurants. The thought would probably make Nick grimace. I raised a curious eyebrow. Funny that I should think of him just now. I smiled. He was a good friend. As good a friend as anyone could ever ask for. Of all the people on the night shift, I'd clicked with him the quickest. We would grab breakfast now and then after shift and just talk about whatever. He gave me a shoulder to cry on after the nasty business with Hank. Hank. I let out a chuckle. What a lowlife. I sure hoped his real girlfriend figured that out about him.  
  
In the end I decided to order some take out. Actually, I'd have them deliver it. Another nice thing about Southern California. You could have almost anything delivered. I walked over and picked up my cell phone. I'd left it in the house when I went out to walk on the beach earlier, I didn't want anything to intrude on my solitude. I glanced at the display. I had seven new messages.  
  
I scrolled through the numbers to see who had called. Two were from Grissom. I laughed in disbelief. As if I was really going to call him. What was he going to do? Offer me another plant?  
  
One was from Catherine. She probably was going to beg me to come back, and offer some excuse for why Grissom had confided in her. I wasn't stupid. The two of them had known each other for fifteen years. They'd probably figured out after all that time that they actually had feelings for each other.  
  
One was from Warrick. I smiled. Warrick was a good guy. He was probably worried. I didn't tell anyone but Catherine that I was leaving. If he knew why, he'd probably walk in and give Grissom a piece of his mind. He'd be pissed too that Grissom hadn't told the rest of us.  
  
The other three messages were from Nick. I chuckled and then grinned. I could always count on Nick to worry about me. I would have to call him back. I'd let him know where I was. I might even tell him why I was here. It would piss Grissom off if I told the rest of the team about his hearing and keeping it from us. I'd call Nick, as soon as I ordered something to eat.  
  
I made a quick call to a café that my friend recommended to me. As I waited for the food to be delivered I listened to the messages. I was right about Grissom. Typical. He could never say I was important to him as a person or as a friend. Just that I was important to the lab. I was done wasting my time and energy on someone who so obviously wasn't interested, or at the very least was incapable of expressing that interest. Catherine sounded apologetic, as I thought she would. Warrick sounded worried.  
  
I smiled as I listened to the three messages from Nick. "Hey, Sara, it's Nick. I'm just wondering where you are. Call me." He sounded concerned. "Hey, Sara, it's Nick again. I'm not sure what's going on, Catherine said you were taking a couple of days off. Is everything ok. It's not like you to take off without saying something. Call me." He sounded worried. "Hi, Sar. It's Nick. I know you want to be alone, but I'm worried about you. Catherine said you were headed to a friend's house in California. Maybe I shouldn't but, I'm coming out to see you. I'm worried about you. Something tells me that Grissom is responsible and that maybe you need someone to talk to. If I'm wrong, I apologize ahead of time. I'll call you when I get a bit closer. I'm sure Grissom is going to be pissed off at me for taking time off on such short notice, but I don't really care. I need to know you're ok."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow. Nick was driving all the way to California just to make sure she was ok. She checked the time on the call. He'd called about three hours ago. Vegas was about a four hour drive from LA. She let out a deep breath. Company. That wasn't something she had bargained on. But at least it was Nick. She could talk to Nick about anything. She smiled. She was glad he was coming. She punched the familiar number into her cell phone. It rang twice before he picked up. "Hey, Nicky, where are you?" 


	2. Malibu

I was about an hour outside of LA when my phone rang. I glanced quickly at the caller ID before I answered it. I was not in the mood to talk to Grissom. I had a feeling that he was at the heart of why Sara had so quickly left Vegas without even a phone call. That wasn't like her. She was one of my closest friends and we called each other for no good reason all the time. That's why it seemed so strange to me that she didn't return my first two phone calls.  
  
The first day she was gone, I didn't think much of it. I figured at first that she'd just taken the night off. Then Catherine informed me and Warrick that she was taking a few days off. We exchanged a confused look. The three of us often went out and did things together quite often and we always seemed to know what each other was up to. Each of us left her a message to call us, so when she hadn't called either one of us the next day, I called her again. I was getting worried about her. Grissom hadn't said a word to us about why Sara wasn't there. That in and of itself pissed me off.  
  
On the third day I had finally cornered Catherine and she had told me she wasn't sure when Sara was coming back, but that she had gone to stay at a friend's house near LA. I was not happy. I told Catherine to tell Grissom that I was taking a few days off. I certainly had them coming. I think I probably have at least three or four weeks worth of vacation just sitting there waiting to be used. Not that I have time for it. I always seem to be working overtime. Of course Sara beats the rest of us to maxing out on it each month. So when I saw that it was Sara calling me back, I answered it on the second ring.  
  
"Sara!?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Nicky, where are you?" I heard her ask.  
  
I chuckled, "Where am I? Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Oh, wait, I already did in my messages."  
  
She laughed. I loved her laughter. She answered me, "I'm in Malibu. I've got a friend from college that has a house on the beach. She said I could use it for a few days. Now where are you?"  
  
I smiled, "I'm about an hour outside of LA." The tone in my voice changed. I was worried about why she had so abruptly left Vegas. "Hey, are you ok?"  
  
She chuckled, "We'll talk when you get here. I'm assuming you haven't eaten anything, have you?"  
  
She knew me well. I laughed, "I guess I am hungry. I don't suppose you have any meat to eat." Sara and I often bantered about my meat eating habits. It wasn't that I didn't like vegetables. I did. It's just that being from Texas, I appreciate a fine cut of beef. I can't imagine any reason in the world to give it up. Sara can't imagine eating it. I think it goes back to when she had to watch a pig decompose. She hasn't been able to stomach meat since then.  
  
Sara laughed, "I don't know, Stokes. Call me when you get a bit closer and I'll give you directions. I don't want you to have an accident because I know you didn't pull over."  
  
"Guilty. Ok, I'll call you when I'm close to Malibu." I smiled. "Hey, Sar. Whatever he did, it's gonna be ok."  
  
She was quiet for a moment. "I know, Nicky. I know. I'll talk to you a little later."  
  
With that we ended the conversation. I relaxed a little. After hearing her voice, I wasn't quite as worried. She just needed some physical distance between her and Vegas. I understood. When I needed that I went home to Texas. Sara didn't visit her family much. We had pretty much become her family. I think that's why whatever Grissom did hit her so hard.  
  
I neared Malibu and pulled the Tahoe over. I punched in her cell phone number and waited for her to pick up. I smiled as I heard her voice come on the line. She gave me directions and within about ten minutes, I pulled into the driveway alongside her Tahoe.  
  
As I stepped on the porch, the front door opened and Sara pulled me into a hug as she ushered me into the house. 


	3. Pacific

I heard a vehicle pull into the driveway. I knew it was Nick. The café had delivered my dinner about a half an hour ago and I wasn't expecting anyone else. No one else really knew I was there. I had called back and asked the café to add something for Nick. I knew he'd be hungry after a four hour drive. I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't have stopped unless he needed the restroom. And he wouldn't have thought ahead to eat before he left.  
  
I opened the front door just as Nick stepped out of his Tahoe. I laughed. Who else but the two of us would take our department issued Tahoes all the way to California? Sometimes he was just as impulsive as I was.  
  
"Nick!" I pulled him into a hug as he came to the door. I ushered him into the house and made him sit down at the table. I thought about making him eat what I was having, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't take to eggplant parmesan with the same gusto that I would, so I order him lasagna. Not that I could tell if it was up to Texas standards, mind you, but at least it had meat in it and it would make Nick happy.  
  
He grinned at me as he ate his food. He let me know that Warrick was worried about me. That Catherine had been acting out of sorts. And that Grissom hadn't said a word about why I was gone. He knew me well enough not to push me until I was ready to tell him why I had left so suddenly. We finished our meal in companionable silence.  
  
"Do you feel like stretching your legs?" I asked him.  
  
Nick stretched his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "That sounds nice. I've been sitting for quite a while."  
  
I smiled, "The beach is just out there." I pointed out the window.  
  
He chuckled, "The beach is out there, and we've been eating in here."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, "It's a bit chilly out. Besides, the food was in here."  
  
"Ok, let me just grab my bag out of the car." He walked out to the front of the house and returned a few minutes later with a duffel bag in hand. As he set it down on the floor he studied me. "I hope it's ok that I came. I was worried about you, Sar."  
  
I flashed him a smile, "Yeah, it's ok that you came." I walked over and gave him a hug. "I'm glad that you came. You're the only one who would understand."  
  
He chuckled as I stepped out of the hug. He raised an eyebrow, "I seem to recall you mentioning an ocean out there."  
  
I laughed at him. You'd think he'd never seen the ocean. Of course since he was from Texas. The very heart of it mind you. He probably didn't get very many opportunities to see the ocean. I glanced at him over my shoulder as I led the way out to the deck. "You might want to take your shoes off if you don't want to get sand in them."  
  
We laughed again. Damn, it sure felt good to laugh. I hadn't felt like doing that in days. Funny thing. When I was around Nick, I felt more relaxed and I laughed a lot. He just seemed to put me at ease. I could just be myself around him and I liked that.  
  
Nick took his shoes off and he followed me out onto the beach. The moon had started to rise and there were a few stars in the sky. We could hear the waves crashing on the beach as we walked and at first we didn't really talk about anything in particular. That was another thing that I really appreciated about Nick. I never felt like I had to talk. We could spend time together and be comfortable being quiet. I've never been quite that at ease with anyone else. No comfortable silences. Not even with Grissom. I was always wondering what he was thinking. Of course, he never would have told me straight out. It would have always been in some cryptic manner that left the meaning open to interpretation. An interpretation that I seem to have gotten completely wrong.  
  
After we walked for a while, I suggested we just sit. We settled ourselves on the sand facing the ocean. Our eyes had adjusted to the semi darkness of the beach and we could see the wave glimmering in the moonlight as they crashed onto the shore. I glanced over at Nick who seemed to be lost in the view and commented, "I'll never grow tired of the ocean."  
  
He looked over at me and smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. This isn't a view that you get in Texas."  
  
"I guess not." I smiled in return and chuckled.  
  
"You know, when I was in college, I had this buddy. He was from California. A bunch of us decided to crash at his parents place down near Dana Point one spring break. They had this great house. Lots of windows facing the beach. When I first saw it I thought to myself that I would never be tired of the view. The funny thing is, when his parents came home from work, the first thing they did was to close the blinds and turn on the TV. I never did understand that." Nick laughed at the irony. Nick yawned.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, we should head back. You're tired. I should let you sleep."  
  
He smiled at me and didn't argue as we pulled ourselves up from the sand. Nick slung his arm around my shoulder as we walked and pulled me against his side for a moment in a quick hug. "We should try surfing."  
  
I glanced up at him as he released me from the hug and laughed. "Surfing? Have you ever tried it?"  
  
He shook his head and grinned. "First time for everything. I think we should give it a try."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "You're crazy, Stokes. You know that don't you?"  
  
He laughed at me. "You're just as crazy as I am, Sara, and you know it."  
  
I laughed as we reached the steps of the house. "Ok, we'll try surfing. But if I suck at it, you can't make fun of me."  
  
He raised an amused eyebrow at me and just chuckled.  
  
We entered the house. "Ok, you can have the room at the end of the hall on the right. I'm just across the hall."  
  
Nick nodded and walked over to pick up his bag before heading into the room for some much needed rest. "Goodnight, Sar."  
  
"Night, Nicky." I smiled before I closed the bedroom door behind me. 


	4. Surf

I woke up early and ventured out into the house in my boxers and T-shirt. The door to Sara's bedroom was still closed so I assumed that she was still sleeping. I smiled as I took in the view out the windows of the house. Sara's friend had a great place here. How could you not be in a good mood when you had the ocean to wake up to? I decided that a cup of coffee was in order. I spent several minutes rummaging around for coffee when the coffee machine automatically turned on. I chuckled. It figured that someone with a house like this would have an automatic coffee maker. Sara must have put coffee in it last night and set it to turn on this morning because I could smell the aroma of fresh coffee brewing. I leaned back against the counter and waited until it was finished. Just as the coffee finished brewing and I had poured myself a cup I heard a door down the hallway open. A few moments later, Sara rounded the corner into the kitchen. She looked a bit rumpled in her tank top and pajama pants. I smiled at her and offered her the cup of coffee that I had just poured for myself. She smiled at me and gratefully took the cup from me. I reached over and grabbed another cup, poured some coffee into it, and took a sip. I studied Sara as she drank her coffee and smiled. She seemed to be more relaxed than I had seen her in a long time. She looked up and met my gaze, smiling. "Morning, Nicky."  
  
"Morning, Sar." I replied.  
  
She yawned and an embarrassed smile crossed her face. "I guess I'm still a bit tired."  
  
I chuckled. "That's what coffee is for." I glanced out at the ocean. "The waves look nice." I glanced back at her. "When should we go surfing?"  
  
She laughed at me. "First of all, Nick, how do you know if the waves look nice for surfing? Second, neither one of us has a surfboard."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her. "I never said that the waves looked nice for surfing. I just said they looked nice."  
  
She chuckled. "Ok. We still don't have any surfboards."  
  
I laughed. "Well, I bet that somewhere out here they rent them. Don't you think?"  
  
"Probably." Sara grinned.  
  
I set my coffee down on the counter and grinned at her. "Well then. Let's get cracking."  
  
Sara laughed. She pulled out a phone book and handed me the phone, an eyebrow raised. "You want to go surfing; you've got to find a surf shop that rents."  
  
"Ok." I smiled confidently.  
  
A little coyly she added. "Oh, you might want to ask about wet suits. The water isn't all that warm this time of year."  
  
"Ok, you'll have to tell me how much you weigh then." I chuckled.  
  
Sara's eyebrows shot up. "Why would I want to tell you that?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Sara, if you want to wear a wet suit, they need to know how much you weigh to make sure they rent you the right size." I chuckled at her.  
  
She narrowed her gaze at me in what I supposed was an attempt at a glare, but looked more comical than anything. "You tell anyone what I weight, Stokes, and I'll have to kill you. I know how to hide evidence you know."  
  
I laughed. "Don't worry, Sara. The only person I'll share the information with is the web master at LVPD."  
  
She swatted at me. "Nick Stokes!"  
  
I grinned at her. "Ok, just the owner of the dive shop then."  
  
Sara laughed.  
  
I loved hearing her laugh. I studied her a bit. My brow furrowed a bit. "Sar, what did he do to make you leave?"  
  
Sara looked a little uncomfortable. She set her coffee down and walked over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, just letting her take her time. She stepped away and smiled at me. "I'm just an idiot, Nick."  
  
Ok. That wasn't really the answer I was looking for, but Sara sometimes talked in circles before she got to the point. "What do you mean?" I picked my cup of coffee back up and took a sip.  
  
She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms in front of her body. She furrowed her brow and then looked at me with a serious expression. "Did you know that Grissom was going deaf?"  
  
I almost choked on my coffee. I set the cup down on the counter. "What!"  
  
Sara's manner became slightly agitated. "Yeah. Remember when he was gone for a week without telling anyone where he was?"  
  
I nodded letting her continue.  
  
"He was having surgery. Surgery! You'd think that he'd trust us. But, no, not Grissom. The only person he told was Catherine." She was almost laughing.  
  
"Surgery? I thought he said he had been called away to provide expert testimony." I was confused. "When did you find out about this?"  
  
Sara smirked. "Catherine let it slip when we were working on a case. Seems he didn't want any of us to know." Sara looked mad. No, she looked sad. Disappointed.  
  
"Wow. I never would have guessed that. I mean it makes sense now that I think about it. He did seem awfully distracted a lot of the time, but I just thought it was because he had so much stuff on his plate." I reasoned.  
  
Sara nodded, "Yeah, I know. I thought the same thing. After Catherine let it slip, I went and asked him about it. He was mad at me for knowing! He figured since his surgery was a success that no one needed to know about it." Now Sara looked mad.  
  
A chuckled, "That's Grissom for you."  
  
"I came out here because I needed to clear my head. I needed to get away from Vegas for a little while." Sara continued.  
  
I put my arms around her and pulled her against my chest. "I understand, Sar."  
  
"I know, Nicky." Sara leaned against me and sniffled.  
  
I stroked her hair and just held her. She began to sob. Sara had been disappointed by so many people in her life. Grissom was just another person that she had trusted who had disappointed her. I just let her cry. There was really nothing else I could do. She needed a friend, and I had driven all the way to LA to give her that.  
  
Her sobs began to subside. She pulled away from me, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She looked up at me trying to smile. "Thanks."  
  
"Any time, Sar." I flashed her a grin. "Ok, we've got some surfing to do, Sidle. We're going to have some fun even if it kills us. Now, about your weight."  
  
She laughed at me. I knew she was going to be ok. 


	5. Boards

Nick called around and finally found a surf shop that rented boards. He flashed me a grin as he ended the call. "Ok, Sar. Get your suit, we're going surfing." I laughed at him. "Ok. But like I said yesterday, don't make fun of me if I suck at it."  
  
Nick feigned an innocent look. "When have I ever made fun of you?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
He laughed. "Ok, I promise. No comments from the peanut gallery."  
  
We changed into our swimsuits and headed out to the surf shop. As we entered the shop a guy who appeared to be in his early twenties greeted us at the counter. Mike had blond spiky hair, in a style much like Greg's. He had a blue T-shirt with the surf shop's logo on it and a pair of longish shorts. When Nick indicated that he had called about renting a couple of surfboards Mike smiled and let him know that he was the one Nick had talked to on the phone.  
  
"Did Nick mention that neither of us has ever surfed?" I asked Mike.  
  
Mike chuckled. "No, he didn't. I could throw a lesson in if you like."  
  
Nick glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. "What do you say, Sara?"  
  
I grinned back at him. "Sounds like a good idea." I turned my attention back to Mike. "Do you think we'll need wet suits?"  
  
Mike shook his head. "Nah, if you were planning on surfing early morning I'd say yes, but I think it'll be warm enough out there right now. Besides, it's supposed to be in the upper 70's today. I think you'll be fine without them."  
  
I glanced at Nick and narrowed my gaze at him. He chuckled at me. He knew what I was going to say. He beat me to the punch. "Ok, Sara. I promise, I'll never tell anyone how much you weigh."  
  
"You better not." I replied smiling.  
  
Mike helped us get a couple of surfboards. He went and grabbed his gear and helped us load up Nick's Tahoe. He climbed in with us and we headed down to the beach. Mike seemed to be full of questions.  
  
"So I notice you have Nevada plates." Mike observed.  
  
"Yeah, we're from Vegas." Nick answered.  
  
"What do you do there?" Mike continued.  
  
"We're crime scene investigators." I replied.  
  
Mike raised an eyebrow. "So you pick up dead people?"  
  
I chuckled. "Actually, that's the coroner's job. We collect evidence."  
  
Nick interjected. "We do occasionally pick up dead bodies though, don't we, Sara?"  
  
I chuckled. "Yeah, we did have to go to Arizona once to collect a body that was being exhumed for an investigation we were working on."  
  
Mike glanced at both of us, "So, are you here on business?"  
  
I laughed, "No, this is strictly for fun."  
  
Mike smiled. "That's what I like to hear."  
  
Nick pulled the Tahoe into the parking lot at the beach. "Ok, I think we've got a little surfing to do."  
  
Before we went out into the surf, Mike explained that he would give some pointers on the shore before we hit the water. After about a half an hour of explanation of techniques, we paddled out into the surf. The waves weren't all that high, which is good if you're just learning to surf. You don't need the hassle of a large wave when you need to learn how to stand up on the board on the water. Mike suggested that we start out just riding the board in a few times just sitting on it to get the feel of it in the water.  
  
After we had done that a few times, both Nick and I were feeling a bit more confident. I only wish that I had someone standing on shore to capture the whole thing on video. Nick was hilarious. I had never thought about trying to surf, but I was doing pretty well. Mike said so. Nick on the other hand, kept falling off every time he went to stand up. If Warrick could see him, he'd die laughing. Nick made a dramatic fall into the water each time he came off the board. Finally after an hour of it, Nick actually stood up on the board and made it all the way in. Of course, the wave he rode was barely high enough to be called a wave. The grin on his face though was priceless. I didn't have the heart to make fun of him. Something tells me we might be going surfing again before we head back to Vegas.  
  
I don't really like the idea of going back to Vegas. I'm still not ready. I'm glad that Nick came though. I'm having fun, which is more than I can say for 24 hours ago.  
  
After three hours on the water, we finally decided to call it a day. We were both tired and Mike had to get back to take over for the other guy at the shop. We loaded up the Tahoe and headed back to the surf shop to drop off Mike.  
  
On the drive back to the house, Nick could not wipe the grin off of his face.  
  
I chuckled at him, "Nicky, you are funny."  
  
He just flashed me a grin. "That was so much fun."  
  
We pulled into the driveway of the house and got out of the Tahoe. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."  
  
Nick glanced at me with a smile. "Now that you mention it, I am hungry."  
  
I just rolled my eyes at him. Nick Stokes was always hungry. I don't think I'd ever seen someone eat as much as him and never gain a pound. Of course he did work out quite a bit. That was pretty obvious while we were surfing. Nick had a nice chest. I'd noticed that before when I'd seen him change his shirt in the locker room, but surfing for a few hours had given me a great deal of opportunity to see his chest. He was very muscular. I smiled and looked over at Nick who was now wearing a T-shirt. The image of his bare chest though was fresh in my mind. I needed to get the thought out of my head. Nick is my friend. I shouldn't be thinking about him like that.  
  
He met my glance, "How do you feel about take out?"  
  
I nodded. "Sounds good. That way we won't have to worry about you not getting meat in your food." I chuckled.  
  
He just grinned. "Chinese?"  
  
I smiled. "Sure." I gestured toward the hall. "I'm just going to go get a shower and change." I was still wearing my swimsuit and a pair of shorts. The saltwater was drying to my body and I was starting to feel gritty.  
  
Nick glanced down at his clothes. "That's sounds like a good idea. I think I'll grab one as soon as you're done."  
  
I smiled at him and headed down the hall to grab a change of clothes and take a shower. I hoped that I could rid myself of the wicked thoughts I'd begun to have about Nick in addition to the salt and sand that clung to my body. 


	6. Gritty

While Sara took her shower, I looked through the phone book for a Chinese place that delivered. I'm amazed that it seems that every place in Southern California delivers. I chuckled as I dialed the restaurant and placed our order. I decided that I'd better make sure there were a couple of vegetarian dishes in the order or Sara would kill me. After I hung up the phone, I still heard the sound of water going. Boy, Sara sure was taking her time. I was starting to feel really gritty with salt and sand clinging to my body. I really had a great time surfing, although, I hate to admit that Sara is much better at it than I am. If I didn't have to see her in a two-piece swimsuit all day, I think I might have done better. I didn't realize she could be that distracting by looking so damn good in a swim suit. 'Ok, Stokes, get your mind out of the gutter. She's your friend and nothing else. Remember, the girl has a thing for Grissom, although you'll never understand why.'  
  
My cell phone rang. I reached over and looked at the caller ID before I decided whether or not to answer it. Warrick. I answered the call. "Hey, man. What's up?"  
  
On the other end of the line Warrick was asking questions faster than a semi-automatic weapon. "Nick, man, what are you thinking? Why'd you take off so fast? Did you bother to tell Grissom where you were going? When are you coming back? Did you find Sara? What's going on with her? Why did you follow her all the way to LA? Are you in love with her?"  
  
It was the last question that made me cough. "What? No. Why would you say that? I just wanted to make sure she's ok."  
  
Warrick laughed on the other end of the line; the kind of laugh when you don't really believe someone. "Is she ok?"  
  
I chuckled. "She will be. We went surfing today."  
  
"Surfing." Warrick sounded amused. "I would pay money to see that."  
  
"Hey, you should try it sometime. We had a great time." I answered him.  
  
"Why did she leave?" Warrick asked.  
  
I heard the water stop in the bathroom. "Warrick, you'll have to ask her that, or you could just ask Grissom."  
  
"Damn." Warrick answered.  
  
"Yeah." I responded. "Anyway. I need to go take a shower. I'm not sure when we'll be back, but don't worry about her. She'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, man." Warrick ended the call.  
  
I tossed my cell phone onto the couch as Sara emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, her hair wrapped in a towel. I smiled at her. "Warrick just called."  
  
Sara smiled. "Did you tell him that I'm fine?"  
  
I chuckled. "Yes, I did. I told him we went surfing." I smiled. Just the thought of the thrill it was to ride in on the waves made me smile.  
  
Sara chuckled at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled. "You know, you really suck at it."  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, but I knew she was right. I wasn't about to tell her about how distracting she'd been to me in her swimsuit. I chuckled at her and smiled. "I'm going to go take a shower now. The food should be here pretty soon."  
  
"Way to avoid the conversation, Stokes." Sara teased as I made my way down the hall and into my bedroom. I grabbed a change of clothes and made my way to the shower to come clean. I hoped that it would help wash away the image of Sara in her swimsuit. The second I walked into the bathroom I knew that was a lost cause. Her swimsuit hung from one of the towel racks drying. I chuckled to myself. We may have to avoid the beach altogether if we're going to remain just friends and if I don't want Sara to kill me for having carnal thoughts about her. 


	7. Salt

While Nick was in the shower I decided to call Warrick. He answered on the second ring. "Hey, War." "Sara!" He exclaimed. "How are you?"  
  
"Didn't Nick tell you that I was fine?" I teased. I liked teasing Warrick. He was almost as much fun as Nick. That thought caused me to raise my eyebrow momentarily.  
  
Warrick chuckled over the phone. "Yeah, he did. He also said you guys went surfing."  
  
I laughed. "I went surfing, Nick kept falling in."  
  
Warrick laughed. "If he knows you told me that, he'd kill you."  
  
I smiled. "Well, he won't find out then will he?"  
  
"Your secret's safe with me, girl." Warrick answered.  
  
There was a moment of silence on the line before Warrick spoke again. "Hey, Sara, why did you leave so quickly? Nick and I were really worried about you."  
  
I smiled. "Warrick, I'm ok. I just needed to clear my head a little. I found out something that just really pissed me off and I needed to get out of town for a little while."  
  
"What did Grissom do?" Warrick queried.  
  
I let out a deep breath. "If I tell you, he'll be pissed off. But you know what, you should know, so I don't really care if he's pissed off."  
  
"Ok." Warrick didn't have a clue what I was going to say. I suppose he thought it had something to do with my stupid romantic attachment to Grissom. I suspect he didn't expect to hear what I said next.  
  
"Warrick, Grissom's going deaf." I started.  
  
"What!?!" Warrick exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. That time when he disappeared for about a week and didn't tell anyone where he was going. You know when he said he was off giving expert testimony somewhere?" I continued.  
  
"Yeah." Warrick let out a deep breath.  
  
"Well, he was having surgery to arrest the progression of his hearing loss. The only reason I even found out was because Catherine let it slip. Apparently, she was the only one who knew anything was going on." I was feeling a little agitated at the memory.  
  
"Why didn't he tell us?" Warrick asked. I'm sure it wasn't really directed at me.  
  
"Why does he do anything?" I let out a chuckle. "Anyway, I confronted him about it, and he went off on me. He was pissed at me for finding out. Not pissed at Catherine for telling me. You know, I thought that at the very least, he and I were friends. Friends tell each other those sorts of things. I guess I was wrong."  
  
Warrick was silent for a moment. "He let you down, Sara. He let us all down. He didn't trust us."  
  
"Yeah." I answered quietly.  
  
"You don't need that kind of disappointment again." Warrick soothed.  
  
I began to sniffle. "Yeah, I know. I mean, I've sort of gotten past that stupid notion I've been holding onto about anything romantic between us, but I thought we were at least friends, that he could trust me with something like that. At the very least he owed it to all of us as a team to let us know."  
  
"Hey, Sara, you're right. I wish I could give you a hug, girl." Warrick was a good friend. I was really glad he and I could talk.  
  
Tears started running down my face and I continued sniffling. "Thanks, Warrick."  
  
"Hey, Sara?" Warrick queried.  
  
"Yeah, War?" I answered. I knew he could tell that I was crying.  
  
"I'm really glad Nick's there for you." He answered.  
  
I sniffled again. "Me too." It wasn't until Nick put his hand on my shoulder with a concerned expression on his face that I realized the water had stopped.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Sar." Warrick ended the call.  
  
"Bye, War." I hung up the phone.  
  
Nick didn't say a word, he just sat next to me on the couch and pulled me into a hug and let me cry. My tears soaked into his T-shirt. Nick just rubbed my back and kept telling me that it was ok. Damn, what did I do to deserve such a good friend? My tears tapered off and I pulled myself out of his embrace, putting a smile on my face. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. I giggled as I noticed the wetness on his T-shirt caused by my tears. "I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet."  
  
Nick flashed me a smile. "It's ok, it'll dry." The concern returned to his face. "Did you tell Warrick?"  
  
I nodded. I knew that he knew that I had. I think he just wanted to give me an opportunity to talk about it if I wanted to. "I'm going to go wash my face, I'll be right back."  
  
I knew that Nick watched me as I walked down the hallway into the bathroom. As I entered I grabbed a washcloth and washed my face. As I hung it up, I noticed that Nick's swim trunks hung next to my suit on the towel rack. A smile crossed my face as the image of Nick and I surfing crossed my mind again. I wondered what it would be like to feel like it was a normal everyday occurrence to hang our swim suits next to each other like that. I blocked it out. The last thing I needed to do right now was to think about Nick like that.  
  
I made my way out of the bathroom just as Nick was closing the front door. I hadn't heard anyone knock. He turned and held cartons of steaming Chinese food up, grin etched on his face. I smiled and joined him out on the deck for a little lunch. Who knows, maybe later on we'd go swimming. I'd love to see him out in the water without his shirt again. I pushed that thought down and grabbed one of the cartons of food to see what Nick had gotten us for lunch. 


	8. Walk

Sara and I ate lunch out on the deck overlooking the beach. When I had gotten out of the shower I had heard her talking to someone. When I emerged from the bathroom, I noticed that she was talking on the phone and crying. I hoped to God she wasn't talking to Grissom. Thankfully, she was talking to Warrick. I was glad. I didn't think that she was ready to talk to Grissom. He didn't seem to understand what he'd done to affect her. Well, really all of us. We were a team, a family of sorts, and he had kept something from us that I'm sure was difficult for him to face, but held implications for us all. We trusted each other every day in the course of our jobs and he had broken that trust. I know it hurt me, but I think it hurt Sara the deepest. She'd known Grissom a long time. She had fed romantic feelings for him for a while now, but according to what she said to Warrick on the phone, she had gotten past that. I pondered that for a moment. Not too long. I didn't want to fixate on how attractive I was finding Sara. Being alone with her for this long in an out of work context was eye opening. I'd better play it cool and keep things light. Sara noticed that we had both picked up a bit of sun when we were out surfing.  
  
I laughed. "A direct result of working the night shift perpetually."  
  
She grinned at me. "We probably should try and stay inside until the sun isn't so high."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her. "You talk like were a couple of vampires or something."  
  
She laughed. "So what should we do after lunch?"  
  
I laughed. "I'm not the one who used to live in California."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Nick, I lived in San Francisco, not Southern California. We could drive to Hollywood and go to Universal Walk or something like that."  
  
I wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, but I nodded my head and agreed that it sounded like a good idea. We finished lunch and climbed into her Tahoe. We threaded our way through the traffic to Universal Studios and parked the SUV in the parking garage. I didn't realize that there were so many shops at Universal Walk. We went in and out of them, trying on stupid hats in one and making faces at each other. Sara and I sure can have fun together. We both seem to feel entirely at ease with each other and make no pretense about trying to act otherwise.  
  
"Hey, look, Sar! It's the Harley Davidson store." I grinned, putting my arm around her shoulder and pointing.  
  
She laughed as she looked up at me, wrapping her arm around my waist and with a teasing look, "Nick, I never would have taken you for a biker."  
  
I glanced at her, "Let's go in."  
  
I was disappointed that they didn't actually sell bikes there; just shirts, jackets, and other accessories. We had a great time trying on shirts and laughing at each other. Sara convinced me to buy a tie dyed shirt with the Harley logo on it. I told her that she'd have to have one too. She didn't want to buy it, but I bought it for her. Maybe it was my imagination, but she seemed to blush a little when I bought her the shirt. I'm sure it was just hot in the store. This is Southern California after all.  
  
Once we'd walked around for a while, we realized that several hours had gone by. Sara laughed at me when I told her I was hungry.  
  
"Nick, you're always hungry. It's a wonder you can keep that hard body the way you eat." She quipped.  
  
I grinned at her. She noticed my body. Maybe I wasn't the only one that was distracted while we were surfing. I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked. "Let's go to the Hard Rock Café."  
  
She smiled up at me and didn't step out of my embrace. I smiled back at her. We didn't have to wait long to get seated. We chatted about nothing in particular; we just enjoyed spending time together. When the waitress came to take our order, we were both a little embarrassed that we hadn't even glanced at the menus. She smiled at us and asked us if we'd been distracted by Samuel L. Jackson sitting just across from us. Sara and I looked at each other and busted out laughing. We hadn't even noticed that he was sitting there. The waitress left us with our menus and when she returned a few minutes later, we ordered. Of course, Sara ordered a vegetarian dish and me, well, let's just say that all of Texas would be proud of the cut of beef I ordered.  
  
After we ate, we decided to hit the gift shop. Sara insisted on buying us both T-shirts. I smiled. Maybe she just didn't want to make a big deal out of the shirts I bought at the Harley store.  
  
We walked slowly back toward the Tahoe. She glanced over at me and smiled. Before we got in the vehicle she gave me a hug. "I had a nice time, Nicky. I'm glad you're here."  
  
I hugged her back. "I'm glad I'm here too, Sara."  
  
We didn't talk much on the way back to the house in Malibu. The silence was comfortable and I think that we were each lost in our own thoughts. As we walked into the house, Sara turned to me with a curious expression her face, "Feel like a walk on the beach, Nick?"  
  
I smiled at her. "Sounds great." I kicked my shoes and socks off and followed her out the back door.  
  
We didn't talk much as we walked. Sara threaded her arm through mine and we walked like that for a while. She stopped me and cocked her head to one side. "Let's just sit a while."  
  
I didn't say anything, I just plopped myself onto the sand. Sara sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. She let out a deep breath. "I know I need to go back to Vegas, but I'm not sure I'm ready yet. Will you stay a couple more days, Nick?"  
  
I smiled and chuckled. I put my arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, Sar. I'll stay."  
  
We sat that way for a while. Silently, she stood up and extended her hand to me. I took it and she helped me up. She didn't let go though. She held my hand all the way back to the beach house. I wondered about it, but I didn't say anything. I just smiled.  
  
As we came back in the house, Sara turned to me and smiled. "I'm going to sleep, Nicky. I'll see you in the morning." She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for everything."  
  
I smiled at her. "Night, Sar." I didn't go to bed right away. I had too much to think about. I finally went to bed a couple of hours later. I drifted off to sleep dreaming about Sara. I wasn't sure what was going on between us, but something was changing. 


	9. Disney

I woke up in a good mood. As I made my way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, I noticed that the door to Nick's bedroom was still closed. I knew he didn't go to bed when I did, but I wasn't exactly sure how late he stayed up. Things felt a little different between us last night. Not in a bad way mind you; just different. I'm not sure I could really define it, and at the moment I didn't want to. I took a sip of my coffee and a smile spread across my face as I leaned back against the counter. An idea formed in my mind and I laughed at what I expected the look on Nick's face to be when I told him what we were going to do today. I set my half drank cup of coffee on the counter and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. Upon emerging, his door was still closed. I smiled. Poor Nick. I must have tired him out. I quickly dressed in a pair of shorts and the tie dyed Harley T-shirt Nick bought me. I smiled at the thought. I couldn't believe he bought me the shirt. It was really very sweet. I chuckled. My hair was already drying into its naturally curly state and I decided to let it do just that. I knocked on Nick's door and didn't get a response. I slowly cracked the door open and poked my head in. "Nick." My whisper didn't get much of a response. He just shifted his weight in the bed. I resisted a giggle. "Nick." My voice was a little louder this time.  
  
A sleepy Nick lying on his stomach turned his head toward the door and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, Sar."  
  
I smiled at him. "You have to get up."  
  
He chuckled at me. "Why?" He looked somewhat amused at me waking him up.  
  
I giggled. "I've got plans for us today."  
  
He let out a yawn and slowly propped himself up. His hair was mussed up and his T-shirt looked rumpled. Damn he was attractive first thing in the morning. He raised an eyebrow at me. "And just what do you have planned today, Ms. Sidle."  
  
I feigned an innocent expression. "You'll just have to get up and find out." I started to close the door, but cracked it open again. "Oh, and wear your Harley T-shirt." I closed the door.  
  
Nick emerged a few minutes later in his rumpled T-shirt and boxers in search of coffee. I grinned at him as I sipped my coffee. He leaned against the counter and looked me over suspiciously. He chuckled when he realized that I was wearing the T-shirt that he'd bought me the day before. "So, you want us to dress alike today." It wasn't a question, just an amused statement of observation.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. "It'll be easier to keep track of each other if we're wearing the same shirt."  
  
Nick let out a laugh. "I don't think I could fit into your shirt with you Sara. I think I'll just wear the one I have that matches that."  
  
I swear my face must have turned 43 different shades of red. I'm not sure if there are 43 different shades of red, but if there were; my face would have displayed them all. The thought of Nick and me in the same shirt. Well, let's just say the idea had its appeal, but I wasn't about to tell him that.  
  
He looked at me curiously. "So, where are we going?"  
  
I crossed my arms in front of my body. I'm sure I had a smug smile on my face. "Disneyland."  
  
Nick let out a chuckle. "Disneyland?"  
  
I nodded. "Have you ever been?"  
  
Nick looked a bit sheepish. "Actually, no."  
  
I laughed. "You've never been to Disneyland?" With all of his nieces and nephews it surprised me that he'd never been to Disneyland at least once in his life.  
  
He shook his head. "Sara, I'm the youngest of seven. My parents never wanted to drive all the way to California just to go to an amusement park when Six Flags was really close."  
  
I smirked at him. "Ok, I guess you'll just have to get the first timer's special tour then."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?"  
  
I laughed. "Nick, its Disneyland. You'll have fun. There are just a few things that you'll have to do though since you've never been. I mean everyone needs their picture taken with Mickey Mouse for example."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Ok, Sara." He finished his cup of coffee and went to take a shower. When he emerged, he wore his tie dyed Harley T-shirt and a pair of longish shorts.  
  
The thought crossed my mind momentarily that all we needed was a minivan, a couple of rented kids, and a golden retriever and we'd look like the average American family. Ok, so I tried to banish the thought as soon as it entered. We were a couple of crime scene investigators from Vegas driving department issued Tahoes on personal vacation.  
  
I drove us to Anaheim and took the exit off the left side of I-5 to Disneyland. I was glad for the express exit; it took you right into the parking garage complex. Once we'd paid the $7 parking fee, I found a parking spot and we got out of the Tahoe. We took the trolley to the entrance of the park and contemplated for a little while if we wanted to go into both Disneyland and California Adventure. In the end, we decided to just go into Disneyland since Nick had never been there.  
  
It was 10:00am, the park's opening time, and it was already a bit crowded for a week day. Nick took my hand before we became separated and I smiled at the gesture. As we walked around the park, I stopped and bought a disposable camera. Every time we saw a character, I made Nick get his picture taken. Of course, he only let me do that once, after that, he made sure I was in the picture with him. By the time we got to Toon Town and waited in line for a picture with Mickey, we were ready for a little break. We decided to find something to eat after we had our picture.  
  
We wandered around and found a place to eat. Nick was smiling like a kid in a candy store. "So, are you having a good time?"  
  
He laughed. "Sara, this was a great idea. I'm going to have to bring all my nieces and nephews now. Or maybe just one of my favorite CSIs."  
  
I chuckled. "Yeah, I think Warrick would like Disneyland, but I think he's been here before."  
  
Nick laughed. He knew that I knew that he meant me.  
  
I didn't want our conversation to get serious this early in the day. We were there to have fun, and I wanted to have fun. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, we need to go to the Autotopia so you can get a driver's license. If you pass I might even let you drive back to Malibu."  
  
He chuckled at me. We finished our lunch and headed over to see how Nick's driving skills were. Funny thing, they pass everyone who drives the course. I guess I'll have to let him drive back to Malibu.  
  
Nick had the biggest grin on his face as he contemplated Space Mountain. "Hey, we have to do that!"  
  
I laughed and just grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the line. Neither of us released our hold on the other as we waited in line. In fact I could have sworn that Nick caressed the back of my hand with his thumb, but I wasn't completely sure. Finally, we were able to go on the ride. As luck would have it, we were seated in the front of one of the cars. What a great ride. We decided that we wanted to buy the picture at the end of the ride. It was great. We both looked like we were having the time of our lives.  
  
The day went far too fast. Before we left though, I made Nick go into one of the hat shops. No one can go to Disneyland and not get a set of mouse ears with their name embroidered on it. Of course, Nick made me get one too. We had one last picture of us taken in front of Cinderella's Castle in our matching shirts and mouse ears before the electric light parade. Too soon it was time to head home. Home. Wow, I'd begun to think of the house in Malibu as home with Nick.  
  
I think I need to admit it to myself, I think I might be falling for Nick.  
  
We walked to the Tahoe hand in hand. Nick smiled at me as he opened the door for me. We didn't talk much on the way back to Malibu, in fact I fell asleep. When we arrived back at the house, Nick woke me up. I leaned on him as we made our way to the door. It was pretty late.  
  
As we entered the house, Nick turned and smiled at me. "Sara, that was a lot of fun today. Thanks for making me go."  
  
I glanced at him and realized that he was still wearing his mouse ears. I started laughing and pointed at him. "You still have your ears on."  
  
He chuckled at me. "You do too."  
  
We dissolved into laughter and collapsed on the couch, neither of us making a move to take our ears off. As our laughter subsided we realized simultaneously, I think, that I was leaning up against him, my hands splayed out against his chest. I looked at him and a serious expression crossed his face. Our eyes sort of locked and suddenly, all I wanted to do was kiss Nick Stokes. I felt Nick's arms tighten around me, and he had a look on his face that I had never seen before. I think it must have been the same expression that I had on mine, because before I knew it, Nick had leaned down and kissed me softly. 


	10. Ears

I couldn't believe that I had just kissed Sara. As I pulled back I looked at her face to gage her reaction. A smile seemed to spread across her face as she looked into my eyes. I had to ask though. I didn't want us getting caught up in a moment that maybe one of us would regret. "Is it ok that I did that?" My throat seemed to constrict as I waited for her to answer. She simply nodded and leaned in to kiss me. She tasted faintly of cotton candy. We'd had some at Disneyland. It was then as her lips were joined to mine that I started to laugh. Sara pulled back and looked at me a bit perplexed. It was then that she caught on to the joke.  
  
We were still wearing our Mickey Mouse ears. What a sight that must be. We dissolved into laughter again.  
  
After our laughter subsided, she looked at me and smiled. "Nick, can I ask you something?"  
  
I nodded at her wondering why she even had to ask. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
She glanced away for a moment and an expression formed on her face similar to that when she was trying to solve an equation. She looked up again. "Why did you drive four hours to LA to see me? I mean, I know I didn't call you back right away, and I know you said you needed to make sure I was ok. But why did you need to? Warrick waited for me to call him back."  
  
She had me, and she knew it. I think Warrick knew why, he'd even asked even though I'd denied it. I smiled at her. "Sara, I don't think I realized until I got here that the reason why I needed to see you was because I'm falling for you."  
  
She smiled. "Good."  
  
I raised a curious eyebrow at her.  
  
She chuckled. "I'm glad I'm not the only one falling. I wondered why I was so glad that it was you that was coming to see me. It took me a while to figure it out."  
  
We just sat there looking at each other with dopey grins on our faces. Grins that looked especially silly considering we still hadn't taken those damn mouse ears off. I quickly reached over and pulled Sara's off her head and took mine off as well.  
  
She giggled. "Hey, I know it's late, but do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"  
  
I nodded. I could think of nothing else I'd like better. Well actually, that wasn't completely true, but I was not about to jump into bed with Sara. We had plenty of time for that someday off in the future. For now, I just wanted to luxuriate in the feeling that she returned my feelings, and maybe kiss her a few more times before we went to sleep.  
  
We kicked off our shoes and socks and walked out the back door and down the deck steps onto the beach. I reached for her hand and smiled when she interlocked her fingers with mine. We strolled along the beach for a while, our eyes adjusting to the dim light of the stars and moon. I glanced down at her and smiled. "Sara, do you really mean it? Are you falling for me?"  
  
She chuckled and stopped me, looking up at me with a serious expression on her face. "Nick, I would never joke about something like that. Yes, I am falling for you."  
  
I smiled. "Good."  
  
She smacked my arm and laughed.  
  
"It's good that we're falling at the same time. I'd hate to do this alone." I chuckled and released her hand to put my arm around her shoulder.  
  
She put her arm around my waist and we walked that way for a little while; the waves teasing our steps.  
  
We finally decided we'd better head back to the house. It had been a long day and we were both tired. As we neared the house I stopped and pulled Sara against me. She smiled as she looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Damn she was beautiful and she tasted good.  
  
We broke the kiss and ascended the steps into the house. Sara turned and looked at me as she prepared the coffee maker to go off in the morning. "Nick, what is this going to look like when we get back to Vegas?"  
  
I looked at her. I knew it was a serious question. I knew it was a question not to take lightly. I took a deep breath and met her gaze. "I think we'll have to figure it out as we go along. We've known each other a while, it's not like we have tons of deep dark secrets we need to share. You already know mine."  
  
She smiled at me.  
  
I trusted her. When I had told her about being molested when I was nine, it broke her heart. She had become one of my closest friends. She had shared some things she had endured at the hands of some old boyfriends and I had never wanted to kill someone more for hurting someone I cared about.  
  
She let out a deep breath. "Yeah. I guess we just take it slow and see what happens."  
  
I grinned at her. "Seems like the best thing. I don't want to rush anything and I don't think you do either, as tempting as that sounds."  
  
Sara chuckled. "Nice to know you find me attractive."  
  
I waggled my eyebrows at her. "I certainly do."  
  
She walked over to me and laced her fingers behind my head.  
  
I leaned down and kissed her lingeringly. As we broke the kiss we both smiled. I let out a deep breath. "I think we both need to get some rest, it's been a long day. A great day, but a long day."  
  
She smiled at me. "Night, Nick. I'll see you in the morning." She leaned up and pressed her lips against mine again.  
  
I snaked my arms around her waist and enjoyed the taste of Sara. As we broke the kiss, I rested my forehead against hers. "Night, Sara. Sleep well. See you in the morning."  
  
We walked down the hallway together, parting at the end to enter our separate rooms. I fell asleep rather quickly and dreamed of Sara and how good her lips tasted. 


	11. Time

I woke up early with a smile deeply etched on my face. I hoped it wasn't a dream. Nick Stokes had kissed me last night, not just once, but several times. Better though was that he had confessed that he was falling for me. I let out a sigh. I did not want to go back to Vegas. The real world was a little too close there. I wanted to stay in this little cocoon of a world here with Nick where everything felt wonderful. I chuckled as I thought about what we must have looked like sharing our first kiss wearing matching tie-dyed shirts and Mickey Mouse ears. As much as I wanted this to continue, I knew we needed to head back to Vegas soon; probably today. I needed to know that Nick and I would work in the real world, that it wasn't just some sort of fantasy island thing. I let out a deep sigh and pulled myself out of bed.  
  
Nick was standing in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee as he leaned against the counter. He was wearing his boxers and a rumpled T-shirt. I loved that we both needed coffee to wake up in the morning. I smiled as he handed me a cup of coffee. I leaned against the counter next to him and took a sip. I glanced up at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled. Nick was grinning at me. I set my coffee down and leaned into him as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Morning, Nick."  
  
He kissed the top of my head. "Morning, Sar."  
  
I glanced up at him again. "I didn't dream yesterday did I?"  
  
He chuckled and hugged me tighter. "No. I was gonna ask you the same thing."  
  
I laughed and turned toward him with a mischievous expression on my face. I raised an eyebrow at him. "So, I guess it would be ok to kiss you good morning then."  
  
Nick grinned. "Not unless I beat you to it." He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. He tasted like coffee.  
  
I grinned into the kiss. A thought crossed my mind and I started to laugh. As we broke apart, Nick looked at me quizzically. I tried to restrain a smile. "You might have to become a vegetarian, Nicky." I loved teasing him about his eating habits.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me. "And just why would I do that, Sara?"  
  
I broke into a smile and chuckled even as I tried to keep a straight face. "I don't know if I can kiss a man who eats meat."  
  
He waggled his eyebrows at me. "We'll just see about that." He pulled me against him and kissed me soundly.  
  
I giggle. I looked up at him as we broke the kiss. "Ok, I changed my mind."  
  
He grinned at me. "Hey, what should we do today?"  
  
My face must have clouded for a moment because all of a sudden he looked a little concerned. I smiled. "I think we should head back to Vegas."  
  
He studied me for a moment. "Are you sure?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, but I need to go back sometime. We don't have to leave until later. I just think that maybe we should head back today though."  
  
"Ok." Nick continued to study me. A devilish grin spread across his face. "Why don't we go surfing!"  
  
I laughed. "You're sure about that? I mean, I might get hurt from laughing at you."  
  
His eyebrows shot up and a sheepish grin crossed his face. "I think I might surprise you. I was a little distracted the other day."  
  
I think I must have blushed because Nick started to chuckle. He reached over and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "I'm going to go change." He set his coffee cup down on the counter and kissed my forehead before heading down the hallway to change into his swimsuit.  
  
A grin spread across my face. I finished my cup of coffee and headed to my room to change into my own swimsuit. I threw a pair of shorts on over it and when I emerged, Nick was waiting in the living room.  
  
He glanced at me and grinned. "Damn, Sara, why do you have to look so good in a swimsuit?"  
  
I smiled at him and walked over, leaning up to kiss him. "I'm glad you like it. You don't look so bad in one either." I grinned.  
  
Nick took my hand and we walked out to his Tahoe. We headed down to the surf shop and rented a couple of boards.  
  
Mike noticed us and waved. "Giving it another try?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "Yeah, I just wish we had an ocean in Vegas so I could do this more often."  
  
I grinned at Nick.  
  
Mike chuckled. "Ok, have a great time. See you guys later."  
  
We loaded up the Tahoe and headed down to the beach. The waves weren't too high, which was good considering that neither of us could be considered even a novice surfer. We sure had a great time though. I had to laugh. Nick seemed to be doing much better this time. He only fell off a few times. Maybe it was because I let him kiss me when he rode a wave into shore. He gave me the same deal, so I think the incentive helped us both focus a bit more than we had our previous outing. Of course, I think we would have found any excuse to kiss each other if I was going to be completely honest.  
  
We decide after a few hours of surfing that we should head back to the house and get something to eat. If we were going to head back to Vegas, we'd have to clean up a little and pack up our Tahoes. We took the boards back to the surf shop and headed back to the house.  
  
Nick let me take a shower first. I smiled at how much I appreciated him being here these last few days. After I emerged feeling much cleaner, I let him take a shower while I put together something for lunch. We had some left over Chinese food from lunch the other day, so I reheated it and put together a salad. I heard the water shut off and a few minutes later I smiled as I felt Nick's arms snake around my waist from behind. "Looks good, Sara."  
  
We took the food out onto the deck and ate in a comfortable silence. After cleaning up from lunch, we packed our things up and put them in our respective Tahoes. Neither one of us really wanted to leave. We decided to take one last walk on the beach.  
  
As we walked hand in hand, fingers laced together, Nick let out a deep breath and smiled. "I'm really glad I came, Sara."  
  
I smiled at him. "I am too."  
  
Nick stopped and caressed my hand with his thumb. He grinned. "When we get back to Vegas, I want to take you on a proper date."  
  
I giggled. "You make it sound like we've been on an improper date."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Ok, a real date then."  
  
I smiled. "Ok, I'd like that." I leaned in an snaked my arms around Nick's waist in a hug, resting my head against his chest. "What are we going to tell everyone?"  
  
I couldn't see Nick's face, but I could tell he was smiling. "We'll tell them whatever you want." He hugged me against him and we stood that way for a few minutes.  
  
I stepped out of his embrace and took his hand again. I met Nick's gaze. "Ok, I think I'm ready to go back now."  
  
He smiled at me. "Ok."  
  
We walked back to the house, locked up, and stowed the key in it's hiding place. Nick walked me to my Tahoe and kissed me deeply before releasing me from his embrace and walking over to his. We climbed into our vehicles and headed caravan style in the direction of Las Vegas. 


	12. Road

We headed back to Vegas, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about Sara. I knew that any interaction with Grissom was going to be less than pleasant for her. We stopped about every hour to stretch our legs and to stretch the drive, and well it was a good reason to sneak another kiss or two. Neither of us really wanted to go back. I think I would have been very happy just staying in Malibu with Sara indefinitely. But we needed to get back to the real world. I wanted to see if whatever was developing between us could make it in the real world. I wanted to know if she was truly over Grissom. I thought she was, but I guess some of my own insecurity feared that if he gave her the time of day and said the right thing, that she'd hang her hopes on him all over again. I guess only time would tell. For now, I was going to assume that what she said was true and that she really was falling for me.  
  
I called Warrick on the drive to let him know that we were headed back. "Hey, man, Sara and I are on the road. We should be hitting Vegas in about three hours."  
  
Warrick chuckled. "So, you gave up your career in surfing?"  
  
I laughed. "Don't knock it. We had a great time. In fact we went again this morning before we headed out. It's amazing what a little practice will do for your skill level."  
  
"So you didn't wipe out every time then?" Warrick chuckled.  
  
"So, Sara told you about that." I replied.  
  
"Yeah, she said she wished she had a video camera to catch all your wipe outs." Warrick sounded amused.  
  
"Well, I did much better this time. All it takes is the right incentive to focus." I was intentionally vague. I thought I'd let Warrick wonder what I meant for a while.  
  
"Oh, and what kind of incentive was that?" Warrick sounded curious.  
  
"Just a little deal Sara and I worked out. You know how competitive we all are." I replied. I smiled. I wondered if Warrick was going to ask me if something had happened between me and Sara.  
  
Warrick sounded skeptical. "Yeah." His tone changed. "Is she doing ok?"  
  
I smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm a little worried still. I mean, you know that the second she sees Grissom, she's gonna be pissed."  
  
"I talked to him." Warrick replied.  
  
"What?" I responded. "What did he say?"  
  
Warrick chuckled at my impatience. "I told him that I knew about his hearing, that all of us knew, and that we were disappointed that he didn't trust us. I also told him that he can't jerk Sara around and treat her like crap. He didn't say much. Not that I'd expect anything else from Grissom."  
  
"She said she was done with it." I replied.  
  
Warrick chuckled. "You've got a thing for her, man. Whether you want to admit it or not."  
  
I laughed. "So maybe I do."  
  
"Oh, so now you're willing to admit it. What happened between you and Sara?" Warrick sounded curious, but also willing to rip my head off if I even dared to hurt her.  
  
I chuckled. "Don't worry, Warrick. I'm not about to intentionally hurt Sara. Let's just say that things between us are changing. I'm not really sure what that's going to look like when we get back to Vegas, but I really care about her."  
  
Warrick was silent for a moment. "How does she feel?"  
  
I smiled before I replied. "She said she feels the same way. We're just going to take it slow and see what happens."  
  
"You didn't sleep with her did you?" Warrick sounded like a protective older brother.  
  
"No. I said I don't want to rush anything with her. This is Sara we're talking about here." I replied seriously.  
  
"Ok. You do know that if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Warrick chided.  
  
I chuckled. "Yeah."  
  
"Just so we have that clear." Warrick replied.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"So, are you guys going to be in for shift tonight?" Warrick queried.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll ask Sara the next time we stop if she's up for it." I replied. "Hey, Warrick, how's Catherine? She was really out of sorts when I left."  
  
Warrick chuckled. "She's stressed out. You know, covering Grissom's ass with why both you and Sara are gone. He's lucky the Sheriff isn't all over him and that things have been a little slow."  
  
"Sara seems to think that maybe something's going on between the two of them." I suggested.  
  
Warrick laughed. "Well, that would explain a lot. I'm not sure if it's true, but it would explain a lot."  
  
"Hey, man, I need to go, Sara's pulling over at this rest stop." I grinned as I thought about getting to kiss the lovely Sara Sidle again.  
  
"Ok, see you guys later. Oh, and, Nick?" Warrick sounded like he was going to feed me a line of bull.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
  
"You do realize that you and Sara aren't going to be able to make out at crime scenes." Warrick sounded amused with himself.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." I chuckled. "Later, man." I ended the call and pulled my Tahoe in beside Sara's. I smiled as I got out of the vehicle and met her by the door of hers. I raised my eyebrows at her as she snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a sweet kiss. I smiled into the kiss and as we broke apart I raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. "You've been eating Red Vines."  
  
She chuckled. "Why do you say that?"  
  
I laughed. "Because I can taste them." I leaned in and kissed her again. I smiled as we broke apart. "Definitely Red Vines."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me. "I guess I could give you some."  
  
I shook my head. "I think I like them better this way. They taste better." I kissed her again.  
  
Sara giggled and we broke apart. She studied me as my face became more serious. "What's up, Nick?"  
  
I let out a sigh. "I just talked to Warrick. He wanted to know if we were going to come in for shift tonight."  
  
Sara rested her head against my chest and let out a sigh. "Well, we might as well. I've got to face the music sometime."  
  
"Me too." I added. I chuckled. "Uh, Sara?"  
  
She leaned back to look at me. "What?"  
  
"Warrick knows." I looked a bit sheepish.  
  
She smiled. "Good." She leaned up and kissed me again briefly. She smiled as she looked into my eyes. "Ok, let's hit the road, Stokes."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." I kissed her once more and climbed back into my vehicle. We headed back out onto the highway and continued on toward Vegas. 


	13. Vegas

The nearer I got to Vegas, the more nervous I became. Nick had told me he had spoken to Warrick on the phone. Warrick wanted to know if we were going to come into work that night. I said we might as well, but I wasn't really sure I wanted to. Don't get me wrong. I love my job, I don't think I could see myself doing anything else. Ok, the thought of becoming Nick's love slave and surfing partner did cross my mind, but there's not any money in that, especially if you'd like to stay in Malibu.  
  
Nick had told Warrick about us. I'm not sure exactly what he told him, but he was aware that our status had changed from being just friends. I wondered what Warrick thought about that. Somehow, I was pretty sure that Warrick would approve. I wondered what Grissom would think. I chuckled at that thought. I didn't really care what Grissom thought. He could be completely against the idea and I wouldn't care. I had never bothered to return his phone calls. He had called me a couple more times, leaving similar messages each time about how much the lab needed me. What a load of crap. I knew the lab needed me. What killed me was that the man couldn't admit when he needed someone. I was done with it. I had reached my saturation point for Grissom. It would not matter to me what he said at this point. I was done feeling anything for him outside of pity. I wasn't even sure I wanted to feel that.  
  
I thought about the last few days and smiled. Who else but Nick Stokes would take off without notice at work and drive four hours just to make sure I was ok. I felt valued by Nick. I was so glad that he had come. I would probably still be wallowing to myself on the beach if he hadn't. I certainly wouldn't have gone surfing, and I probably wouldn't have gone to Disneyland. I laughed. Nick and I had had so much fun, and I couldn't wait to get the pictures developed so I could see how silly we looked in those damn mouse ears. I smiled as I remembered our first kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft. I loved the taste of him.  
  
I picked up a Red Vine and smiled as I took a bite from it. Nick liked how my lips tasted. I giggled. I never had someone tell me that before. Nick and I were just so comfortable with each other that we just made sense. Little things like the flavor of Red Vines on my lips made us happy. I couldn't think of anyone else in my life that I would have had more fun with in California. I was really glad he came to see me.  
  
I felt the need to stretch. I called Nick's cell phone.  
  
He answered it on the first ring. "Hey, Sara."  
  
"Nicky. Let's pull over." I suggested. I had seen a sign for rest area not too far ahead.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I could tell he was smiling. "Hey, have you been eating Red Vines again?"  
  
I giggled. "I'm eating some right now."  
  
He chuckled. "Good."  
  
We pulled into the rest area and got out of our Tahoes. I grabbed his hand and we took a walk around the parking lot. "I think we're about an hour outside of Vegas."  
  
Nick pulled me into a hug. "Yeah, I know. Do you want to go home first, or do you want to go straight to the lab. We should be getting into Vegas a little before shift starts."  
  
I let out a deep breath. "Let's go to the lab. If everything is going to hit the fan, I'd really like to just get it over with."  
  
"Ok." He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.  
  
I leaned back and looked at him. "Nicky? I'm really glad you came out to California. I needed you." I smiled. "I still need you."  
  
He grinned at me. "Hmm. That's a coincidence. I need you too."  
  
I chuckled. I looked at Nick curiously. "What did Warrick say?"  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "About what?"  
  
"About us?" I replied. Apparently, they had talked about more than just us, I'd have to ask later.  
  
Nick smiled at me. "He said he'd kill me if I hurt you."  
  
I laughed. One of those deep throaty laughs. "I'll have to thank him." My laughter subsided. "What else did he say?"  
  
Nick let out a sigh. "He talked to Grissom."  
  
I raised an eyebrow and let Nick continue.  
  
"He told him he couldn't jerk you around and treat you like crap. He also told him that we all knew about his hearing and that he should have told us, that we all feel like he didn't trust us." Nick explained.  
  
I let out a sigh, "Did Grissom say anything?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "No."  
  
"That's Grissom." I rested my head on Nick's chest. A smile broke out over my face. "Hey, Nick?"  
  
"Yeah, Sara?" He replied.  
  
I chuckled. "I really don't know what I ever saw in him." I leaned back and looked into his eyes. "You and I just fit."  
  
Nick grinned at me. "Yeah, we do, don't we?" He leaned down and kissed me, smiling into the kiss.  
  
I giggled against his lips as I thought about the taste of Red Vines on my lips.  
  
"You taste good, Sara." Nick chuckled.  
  
"Would you say that if I ate tofu?" I teased.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I don't know. Tofu might be pushing it." He grinned at me teasingly. "Of course, since it would be your lips, I think I might put up with just about anything."  
  
I giggled and glanced at Nick's lips. "Hmm, really?"  
  
Nick chuckled and nodded leaning down and kissing me again. As we broke the kiss Nick looked at me with a serious expression. "As much as I hate to say this, we need to go."  
  
I let out a sigh. "I know. Time to face the music."  
  
Nick kissed the top of my head before he let me out of his embrace. "Yeah, but we'll face it together."  
  
We walked back to our Tahoes and headed back to Vegas. 


	14. Shift

Sara and I pulled into the parking lot of the lab almost simultaneously. I got out of my Tahoe and waited for her as she got out of hers. I glanced around to make sure no one was around and leaned down and kissed her briefly. I looked in her eyes and took her hand in mine, squeezing it for a moment before letting it go. "Ok, let's put our game faces on."  
  
Sara chuckled at my sports reference, but I could tell that she was nervous. We both were in a position where we could face disciplinary action for just leaving without requesting time off. The fact that we'd have to talk to Grissom didn't set well with either one of us. I was worried about her. I had seen her cry twice in California because of what had transpired between them before she left. I hoped it didn't happen a third time, at least in front of him.  
  
We walked into the lab and received several curious stares from a few of the lab techs. Apparently, no one knew where we had been. I let out a deep breath and glanced at Sara as we rounded the corner toward Grissom's office. She glanced at me and smiled. I could live all day on the smile. I grinned at her and gestured toward his door. We both knew that he would already be there.  
  
Grissom glanced up at us as we stood in the doorway. It took him a moment to register who was there. A subtle myriad of expressions crossed his face before he spoke. He gestured toward us to come in. "Close the door behind you."  
  
We settled into the chairs in front of his desk. He studied us over the frame of his glasses. None of us said anything for a moment. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Finally, Grissom spoke. He cut to the chase. "I should have told you."  
  
Sara and I both seemed to let out a breath we didn't know we were holding. We glanced at each other, silently wondering what was coming next.  
  
Grissom studied us. "Catherine said you were in California."  
  
Sara nodded, but remained silent.  
  
Grissom glanced at me.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I went to find Sara." There. It was out there. The fact that Sara had left abruptly without an explanation to anyone as to why she left. All of us in that office knew why.  
  
Grissom let out a deep breath. "The book says you both should face disciplinary action for leaving without requesting time off."  
  
Sara looked at him with disbelief. I had learned to measure Grissom's words and wait for the rest of the story.  
  
He continued. "However, I have no desire to lose two of the best CSIs in the country. You both have more than enough time off coming, I'm surprised you didn't take more."  
  
I cleared my throat. "Why didn't you tell us, Gris?" My hurt was evident on my face.  
  
Grissom studied me for a moment. "I'm sorry, Nick. It was part of my personal life and I guess I thought that's where it should stay. I was wrong."  
  
Sara had remained silent this entire time.  
  
Grissom turned to look at her. "Sara, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you. I'm sorry."  
  
She studied him, "Thanks."  
  
Grissom glanced at me for a moment and then over at Sara. "Sara, can I speak with you alone for a moment?"  
  
Sara shook her head. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say with Nick here."  
  
I could tell that Sara still felt hurt. I wanted to hold her hand and offer her a reassuring squeeze, but I didn't think that now was the best time to announce that there was a budding romance happening between Sara and I.  
  
Grissom was slightly taken aback. He studied us both. "Ok." He turned his attention back to Sara. "Why didn't you return my phone calls?"  
  
I had to restrain the smile that was beginning to form on my lips.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes at Grissom. "You want to know why I didn't return your phone calls? I was busy. I didn't feel like talking to you. I am tired of hearing how much the lab needs me. I know the damn lab needs me. What I don't understand is why you can't let the people around you, your team, know you need them. This team is like a family. We all care about each other. You didn't trust us. That hurts. I thought we were friends. I know we've had our difficulties, but I thought we were at least friends. Friends share stuff like that."  
  
Grissom was silent. He studied Sara for a moment. He glanced at me. He let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what else to say."  
  
Sara got up from her chair. She looked at Grissom. "Are we done?"  
  
Grissom nodded.  
  
She looked at me, her eyes said it all. She needed me. She turned and walked out. I followed her. She went into the locker room and by the time I stood by her, she had tears streaming down her face. I just put my arms around her and let her cry. A few minutes later, she pulled away and looked up at me as she wiped her eyes. "I hate that he can do this to me."  
  
I reached over and cupped her face with my hand. "It's gonna be ok, Sara."  
  
She smiled at me and chuckled. "I got your shirt wet again."  
  
I chuckled. "It's ok. I've got this really cool tie-dyed shirt in the car."  
  
She laughed and raised an amused eyebrow at me. "Funny thing. I have one too."  
  
I pulled her into another hug and whispered against her hair. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah." She pulled away and smiled. "I'm just going to wash my face. I'll see you in the break room?"  
  
I nodded at her. "Yeah, I'll go see if there's any coffee. I think we're going to need it." I realized that we'd already been up for about thirteen hours and we had a twelve hour shift in front of us.  
  
She smiled at me as I left the locker room. As I entered the break room, Warrick was seated at the table sipping coffee with Catherine. Warrick lifted one hand casually to acknowledge me. Catherine looked a little shocked that I was there. "Uh, hey, Nick."  
  
I lifted my hand in a sort of half wave. "Hey, Cath." I pulled two cups down and poured one full of coffee. I'd pour one for Sara when she joined us.  
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow at me curiously. "When did you get back, Nicky?"  
  
I glanced at the clock. "About a half hour ago."  
  
"Is Sara here?" She queried.  
  
I nodded. "She's in the locker room."  
  
As if on cue, Sara walked into the break room. I turned and poured her cup of coffee, handing it to her as she stood next to me. We both leaned against the counter and sipped our coffee. I glanced at her. I could tell we were thinking the same thing. We wished were still in the kitchen in Malibu. 


	15. Breakfast

Nick and I were both dragging by the end of shift. It had thankfully been a slow night, but at the same time, it would have been nice to have been busy, just so the time would seem to go faster. I went out on a call with Warrick and I was surprised that he didn't quiz me about what was going on between Nick and I. I guess he figured that coming back and dealing with Grissom was enough for one night. I don't think Nick got off so easy. I noticed that when Warrick and I got back, Nick looked a little frazzled. I wondered if Catherine had cornered him while they'd been at their scene. Well, I'm sure Nick would let me know. We had planned to grab breakfast after shift before heading to our respective homes to get some much needed sleep.  
  
I found Nick alone in the break room shortly before the end of shift. I smiled at him as I made my way over to the coffee machine to pour myself a cup. He beat me to it, handing me a fresh cup of coffee. I grinned. "Thanks, Nick."  
  
He winked at me. "You're welcome."  
  
I studied him for a moment. "So, how was shift?" I had a grin on my face and I knew that he knew that I was asking if Catherine had cornered him.  
  
He chuckled. "Almost over."  
  
I laughed. "That bad, huh?"  
  
He smiled and took another sip of his coffee. "I'll tell you about it over breakfast."  
  
"It's a date." I smiled.  
  
Nick chuckled. "That reminds me. I want to take you on a real date, Sar." His eyes looked wistful, sort of like a puppy when it's watching you eat your dinner.  
  
I chuckled and took a sip of my coffee. "All you have to do is ask."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Ok." He had an amused twinkle in his eyes.  
  
My eyebrows shot up. I chuckled. Nick was funny. He loved to tease me and for some reason, I loved him teasing me. I decided to play along. I took another sip of my coffee.  
  
He grinned at me and looked as if he was going to say something when Greg walked in. Neither of us had seen Greg since before we left. Greg raised his eyebrows in surprise then flashed us both a smile. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you two."  
  
I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Nick. He looked equally curious. "We both work here, why would you be surprised?"  
  
In a very Greg-like fashion he replied. "Well, there are rumors circulating. You know, Sara runs off without a word. A few days later, you leave. I mean we were wondering if you'd been abducted by aliens or something."  
  
Both Nick and I knew that Greg was full of it. That was just his way of pumping us for information. I glanced at Nick who rolled his eyes.  
  
Greg continued. "Of course, then there's the other rumor that you quit and went to work in LA. But I can see that isn't true since you're both here."  
  
I chuckled. Greg was priceless. As much as he annoyed me, I missed him. I glanced at Nick. "Doesn't he remind you of someone?"  
  
Nick chuckled and nodded. "Mike?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Greg just looked at us with a perplexed look on his face. "So, who is this Mike? I mean, not that I believe the rumors or anything. I'm just glad that you're here, drinking my coffee."  
  
I laughed. "I missed you, Greg." I glanced at Nick and smiled.  
  
Greg smiled at me and waggled his eyebrows. "So that's why you came back."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I didn't miss you that much." Nick was laughing.  
  
Greg tried another tactic. The direct approach. This one always worked on me much better than beating around the bush. "So, where did you go, Sara?"  
  
I smiled at him and finished my coffee. "California."  
  
Greg's eyebrows lifted. "Oh." He glanced at Nick. "Where did you go?"  
  
Nick grinned. "California."  
  
Greg gestured from me to Nick and back again. "Together?"  
  
Nick just raised his eyebrow at Greg. Greg stopped asking questions. I set my coffee cup in the sink. "I'm going to grab my stuff, see you guys later."  
  
Nick smiled and waved as he finished his coffee. Greg looked disappointed that he didn't get more information. I knew Nick would follow me to the diner. There was no need to make a spectacle for anyone in the parking lot or anywhere else at the lab for that matter. We were still trying to figure out exactly what was going on between us and we weren't really ready to share it with anyone else. Especially Greg. If he knew, the entire lab would know.  
  
I was seated at a booth in the diner when Nick walked in. He grinned at me and joined me in the booth. "Nice work with Greg."  
  
I chuckled. "I was just going to say the same thing. How did it go with Catherine?"  
  
Nick just shook his head and leaned back in the seat. "She grilled me. I expected that though."  
  
"What did she say?" I grinned at Nick.  
  
He smiled, his eyes twinkled. "She wanted to know if anything happened between us in California, and what made us come back."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "What did you tell her?"  
  
He winked at me. "I told her I went to be there for my friend."  
  
I smiled. "And you were."  
  
"I just didn't tell her that we decided we'd like to be a little more than friends." Nick concluded.  
  
I chuckled.  
  
The waitress arrived and took our order. I smiled at Nick. I was glad that the only other person that knew about us was Warrick. Everyone else would find out eventually, but right now, things were too new and I didn't want the pressure of everyone watching us. Besides, with the rumors that Greg and some of the other lab techs were circulating, who knew what everyone thought about us.  
  
Our meal came and we ate in a companionable silence. Nick smiled at me. "Tired?"  
  
I nodded. "I think I figured out that we've been up for about 26 hours."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You'll call me when you get to your apartment won't you? I'll worry about you."  
  
I laughed. "I'm sure I'll be fine, but I'll call you. I'll want to hear your voice before I go to sleep." I smiled at him.  
  
Nick grinned. It was a satisfied grin. It made me laugh. We finished our meal and paid the bill. Nick walked me to my Tahoe and pulled me into a hug, his arms around my waist. He waggled his eyebrows at me as he leaned down and kissed me. I really didn't want the kiss to end, but I was tired and so was he. He closed the door of my Tahoe after I'd climbed behind the wheel and waved at me as I drove off toward my apartment.  
  
When I reached home, I didn't even bother to change my clothes. I crawled straight into bed and pulled the covers over me. I pulled my cell phone off my belt and punched in Nick's number. He answered on the second ring. "Hey, I'm home."  
  
"Me too." Nick answered. It sounded like he had just walked in the door. "I'll call you later."  
  
"Ok, sleep well." I smiled wishing I could kiss him again before I went to sleep.  
  
Nick chuckled. "I will. You too. I wish I could kiss you again." His voice was soft.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. I'll talk to you later." I giggled.  
  
Nick laughed. "Ok."  
  
We ended the call and I drifted off to sleep dreaming about Nick and Malibu. 


	16. Grissom

I was in a good mood as I entered the lab that night. I had finally decided where to take Sara on our first real date. I got in early, like I usually do and as I was headed toward the locker room I heard shouting coming out of Grissom's office. It didn't take me long to figure out that the voices belonged to Grissom and Sara. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I stopped in my tracks.  
  
I heard Grissom's voice almost pleading with Sara. "But, Sara, I thought you felt that way."  
  
Sara was livid. "Grissom, don't ever, and I mean ever, touch me again! I told you by the time you figured it out that it would be too late. It's too late!"  
  
"But, Sara." Grissom sounded pathetic.  
  
I could tell by the hitch in Sara's voice that she was on the verge of tears. "Stop. I said it's too late."  
  
Grissom's voice sounded resigned. "Is it Hank?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Sara was beginning to sound annoyed.  
  
"I guess not, I was just curious." Grissom continued. "If it's not Hank, then who?"  
  
Didn't Grissom know if he pushed Sara much further he was risking life and limb? Of course he didn't. He was used to getting away with whatever he wanted with her and expecting her to sit at his feet in hero worship. Well, it sounded like the bug man was getting a wake-up call. I restrained a chuckle.  
  
Sara's voice sounded edgy. "Grissom, my personal life is none of your business. And for the record, Hank was a louse."  
  
It sounded like the conversation was over. Footsteps headed toward the door to Grissom's office in departure.  
  
"It's Nick, isn't it?" Grissom sounded like he just figured out a difficult math equation.  
  
The footsteps stopped. I could hear Sara let out a deep breath. There was a hint of a smile in her voice. "Yes."  
  
"Be careful, Sara. Nick's got a reputation." Grissom sounded jealous.  
  
I was ready to rip his head off. Who was he to tell Sara about me? He didn't know me, really know me. He'd never taken the time to know who I was outside of work.  
  
I didn't have to defend myself, Sara did it for me. She sounded angry. "How dare you. You don't know Nick any better than you know me."  
  
"How can you say that, Sara? We've known each other for years." Grissom tried to defend himself.  
  
Sara laughed, but it wasn't the kind of laugh I'd heard over the last few days in California. It was a bitter sounding laugh. "Who drove four hours because he needed to know I was ok? Who stayed for three days to make sure I was ok? Who made me laugh again? It sure as hell wasn't you."  
  
"Did you sleep with him?" Grissom was really stooping. The man was desperate. Did he really think that a comment like that was going to win her over? Especially since he'd spent the last three years jerking her around.  
  
There was a warning tone in Sara's voice. I hoped for Grissom's sake he picked up on it. "No. I didn't sleep with him."  
  
Sara walked out into the hallway. I rounded the corner and she glanced up. Her eyes said it all. She needed me. She walked over to me, her eyes pleading. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Wordlessly, I followed her out into the parking lot. She leaned against her Tahoe and I stood next to her. She reached down and took my hand. I began to caress the back of hers with my thumb. A smile began to play at her lips, but I could tell that she was angry. She looked up at me. "He tried to kiss me, Nick. The bastard tried to kiss me."  
  
Any doubt that she wasn't over Grissom was erased. I pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on my chest. "It's gonna be ok, Sar." We stood like that for few minutes.  
  
When we pulled apart, she looked up at me smiling. She cupped the back of my head with her hand and pulled me in for a lingering kiss. She tasted faintly of coffee. I smiled. I love the way Sara's lips taste.  
  
As we broke apart, I raised my eyebrows at her. "I overheard what happened in there."  
  
She chuckled let out a deep breath and leaned back against the Tahoe with her eyes closed. "I figured."  
  
"Thanks for defending my honor." There was a lightness to my tone.  
  
Sara opened her eyes and smiled. "Nobody trashes my man."  
  
I chuckled and raised a teasing eyebrow. "Oh, so I'm your man?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." She grinned at me as she pushed off the Tahoe, she cupped both sides of my face and pulled me into a demanding kiss. So far the kisses we'd shared had been sweet and tender. This one spoke of want and desire. Sara opened her mouth inviting me to explore hers with my tongue. I readily complied. When we broke apart, we were both a bit breathless.  
  
"Wow." My eyebrows shot up as I grinned at her.  
  
Sara giggled. "Yeah."  
  
We heard another vehicle pull into the lot. We stepped apart, still grinning. I gestured toward the building. "Think we should go in? Shift is supposed to start in a little while."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah." She smiled at me as we walked.  
  
"Hey, Sar?" I began.  
  
"Yeah?" She glanced over at me curiously.  
  
"Can I take you on a date after shift?" I don't know why, but I felt a little nervous.  
  
She chuckled at me. "All you had to do was ask." She reached over and took my hand as we neared the front door. She gave it a squeeze before dropping it. "Where are you taking me?" She eyed me with an amused glint in her eyes.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and teased her. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."  
  
She laughed. It was a light laugh. The kind of laugh I'd heard in California.  
  
I smiled. "Somewhere special for someone special." I caressed her face with my eyes.  
  
Sara grinned.  
  
We headed to the locker room, my original destination before I overheard the commotion coming from Grissom's office.  
  
Warrick glanced up as we entered. "Hey. How are the lovebirds?"  
  
An embarrassed smile crossed Sara's face.  
  
I chuckled. "Uh, we're fine, but not everyone knows yet."  
  
Sara nodded. "We're still trying to figure it out ourselves." She glanced at me and grinned.  
  
Warrick smiled. "Ok, your secret's safe with me, but good luck keeping it from Catherine."  
  
Sara and I just smiled at each other. 


	17. Tension

Shift couldn't get over fast enough for me. Grissom was actually dumb enough to put me on a case with him. Fortunately, Warrick was assigned to the case also. Warrick could tell that there was tension between Grissom and I. I'm not sure why he noticed. Perhaps it was the way that I glared at Grissom every time he said anything to me. I think that Grissom finally figured out the stupidity of his decision and took the first opportunity to leave the scene. He accompanied the body back with the coroner.  
  
Warrick studied me. Finally, he spoke. "Sara, what's going on?"  
  
I glanced at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Warrick chuckled. "C'mon. You could cut the tension in here with a knife. What did Grissom do?"  
  
I chuckled and began to relax. I didn't need to take my frustration out on Warrick. He was my friend. I looked over at him and I relayed to him what had happened in Grissom's office prior to shift. Something that at this point, Nick didn't even know.  
  
I had come in early to get a head start on things. Grissom had seen me walk by and had called me to come into his office and close the door. I didn't close it completely. A fact for which I am very thankful in retrospect because it enabled Nick to overhear what transpired afterwards. I had asked Grissom what he wanted and he stood up and gestured for me to come around the desk. I thought that perhaps he needed my opinion about a case file or something. I mean he was perusing a file when I walked in. What happened next, however, I did not expect. Before I knew what was happening, his arms were around me and he was pressing me up against a file cabinet. His lips pressed against mine and his tongue probed my lips, looking for a way into my mouth. He began to slide one of his hands up the front of my shirt when I finally was able to overcome the shock of what was happening. I pushed him away and slapped him hard.  
  
Warrick's jaw tightened. He was angry. "Did you tell Nick?"  
  
I let out a deep breath. "Not all of it. I just told him that Grissom tried to kiss me."  
  
"Damn. What was he thinking?" Warrick wondered out loud.  
  
I looked at Warrick, my eyes pleading. "Don't tell Nick. I'll tell him, I just didn't think that right after the fact was the best time."  
  
"You could sue him for sexual harassment." Warrick stated.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. "Warrick, I've pretty much thrown myself at him for the last three years, not that it excuses what he did. A couple of month ago, I wouldn't have minded. If he tries anything else, don't worry, I'll nail his ass to the wall."  
  
"If Nick doesn't kill him first." Warrick quipped.  
  
I chuckled. "Yeah, he would too. He's pretty great you know." I smiled as I thought about Nick driving four hours just to make sure I was ok.  
  
Warrick chuckled. "I think you've got it almost as bad as he does."  
  
I blushed and laughed. "So, he's got it bad for me, huh? How long have you known?"  
  
Warrick smiled. "I suspected it for a while, but I knew for sure when he dropped everything and drove to California to find you."  
  
I chuckled. "Yeah, I think I knew then too."  
  
We had finished processing the scene. We packed up the Tahoe and headed back to the lab.  
  
I glanced over at Warrick. "Did Nick tell you I took him to Disneyland?"  
  
Warrick glanced at me, disbelief on his face. He started laughing. "No."  
  
I smiled. "Did you know he'd never been there before?"  
  
Warrick just shook his head still laughing.  
  
I chuckled. "I made him get his picture taken with Mickey Mouse."  
  
Warrick's eyes widened and he started to laugh even harder.  
  
I smiled. "I bought him mouse ears with his name on them."  
  
"Sara, you are too much." Warrick was howling.  
  
"I've got pictures to prove it." I grinned conspiratorially.  
  
"That I've got to see." Warrick continued.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "You will. I'm taking them in after work."  
  
Warrick's laughter had subsided. "You and Nick doing anything after shift?"  
  
I nodded, a smile etched on my lips. "Nick's taking me on a real date."  
  
Warrick chuckled. He smiled softly at me. "I'm glad. I think you two will be good for each other."  
  
"Thanks, War." I replied.  
  
We pulled into the parking lot of the lab. Nick's Tahoe was there, as was Grissom's. I sure hoped that the two of them were at opposite ends of the lab.  
  
As Warrick and I walked into the lab, we checked in the evidence. We made our way toward the break room and could hear a commotion ensuing. A loud angry voice emanated from the room. As Warrick and I rounded the corner, we could see through the window that Grissom and Nick were arguing. Or more accurately, Grissom was yelling at Nick about me. Nick's jaw was set and I could tell he was angry. It wouldn't take much more before he'd yell back and match Grissom decibel for decibel.  
  
Before we could get any closer, Catherine walked in and stepped between the two of them, glaring at Grissom. "Gil, pull yourself together!" She got in his face and narrowed her gaze. "You are this close to getting your ass nailed to the wall. Don't think this lab doesn't have eyes and ears. I know what you did to Sara this morning. Go home. Go home before I report you myself."  
  
Grissom just stood there and glared at Nick. Nick stood his ground, his arms crossed in front of his body. He remained silent.  
  
Catherine touched Grissom's arm. "I mean it. Move." He listened. As he turned to leave, shock registered on his face as he noticed Warrick and I standing there.  
  
I stepped back giving him a wide berth as he walked by. I would not meet his gaze. Instead I walked over to Nick and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Warrick walked Grissom out of the building.  
  
Catherine turned and looked at Nick and I. She looked at me in particular. "Sara, do you want to file a complaint?"  
  
I met her gaze and shook my head. "I don't think so."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at me. He was concerned. The fact that Grissom had just spent the last few minutes biting his head off for dating me didn't seem to faze him. He was more concerned about me. He gave my hand a squeeze.  
  
I looked from Catherine to Nick and back again. "Look, I'm not going to excuse what he did. It's no big secret that I've spent the last three years throwing myself at him. I think he's gotten the message that I'm no longer interested."  
  
Catherine looked at me doubtfully.  
  
I rolled my eyes for a moment. "Catherine, if he tries anything else. I mean anything, don't worry, I'll nail his ass to the wall myself."  
  
Nick chuckled.  
  
I glanced at him, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'd hate to be on the bad side of Sara Sidle." He caressed the back of my hand with his thumb as he smiled at me.  
  
I chuckled. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Nicky." I winked at him.  
  
Catherine looked slightly amused at this interaction between Nick and I. "I take it something did happen between you two in California."  
  
Nick looked sheepish. "Yeah."  
  
"I guess it's a little late to keep it a secret." I chuckled.  
  
"Yeah." Catherine deadpanned.  
  
Nick squeezed my hand. "I seem to recall that I asked you on a date and according to the clock, shift is over."  
  
I grinned as Nick and I made our way out of the lab for our first real date. 


	18. Date

Sara and I decided that we both wanted to go home and change before our date. I had mixed feelings as I was on my way to pick her up. On the one hand, I was thrilled to be taking her out on an official date. On the other, I was still pissed as hell at Grissom. I was fairly certain that a little more than an attempt at kissing Sara had transpired in his office. She hadn't said as much, but I gathered it by Catherine's reaction to Grissom. I knew Sara would tell me eventually, far away from the four walls of the lab and Gil Grissom.  
  
I pulled into the parking lot of her apartment and smiled. I was taking Sara Sidle on a date. I walked up to her door and knocked. I had stopped and bought her flowers, and they were behind my back. As she opened the door I noticed that she wasn't smiling. I raised a curious eyebrow in concern. She stepped aside to let me in. When she noticed the flowers behind my back, the corners of her mouth began to turn up in a smile.  
  
As I handed her the flowers I queried her. "Sar, are you ok?"  
  
She looked directly into my eyes as she answered. "Nick, I didn't tell you everything that happened in Grissom's office."  
  
I smiled gently at her. "I kind of figured that."  
  
She let out a deep breath. She looked upset. She fingered the flowers nervously and then turned to find something to put them in.  
  
I walked up behind her in the kitchen and snaked my arms around her waist. "Sar, whatever it is, it's gonna be ok."  
  
She set the flowers down on the counter and turned in my embrace. She rest her head and hands against my chest. "Nick, he did more than just try and kiss me. He made it pretty obvious that he wanted a little more than that."  
  
I whispered into her hair. "What did he do, Sara?"  
  
She sounded a bit detached at first as she began to describe how he had called her into his office for what she assumed was to consult on a case. As she told me how he'd pushed her up against the file cabinet and began to grope her as he tried to push his tongue into her mouth, her voice caught. I felt like throwing up. How dare that bastard treat her like this. He'd had three years to make a move and now when she decided she didn't want him, he tried a stunt like this. And I knew that a stunt was exactly what this was. Grissom was making a last ditch effort to keep Sara on a short leash like a lap dog. He had no intention of treating her like the incredible woman that she was.  
  
I knew my anger would get me nowhere and accomplish nothing. I just held Sara tight to me as she began to cry. I knew that she had gone through this and worse before and the last thing she needed was for me to get upset. "It's not your fault, Sara."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Nick." She continued to cry. I led her over to the couch and held her close.  
  
"Sara, you've got nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything." I soothed her.  
  
"I ruined our first date." She managed through her tears.  
  
I chuckled. "It's ok. We can just hang out here. I just want to spend time with you. We don't need to go anywhere special to do that."  
  
She smiled at me through her tears. "You're a good friend, you know that. I think that's why I fell for you."  
  
I chuckled and raised my eyebrows at her. "So you've gone from falling for me to fell for me."  
  
She nodded and smiled sniffling. "Yeah, I have."  
  
I smiled. "Good. I thought I heard someone else hit the ground nearby when I fell for you."  
  
Sara started laughing. She pushed herself out of my embrace and grinned at me. "Nick Stokes, you are so good for me."  
  
I chuckled. "I'd have to say that you're pretty good for me too, Sar." I reached up and ran my fingers through her hair as I smiled at her. "I love you, Sara."  
  
A grin spread across her face. "I love you too, Nick." She leaned over and softly kissed me. She broke the kiss and snuggle against me on the couch.  
  
We sat that way for a while. Then we decided that we were hungry. Knowing Sara didn't have meat in her house, I decided to take her out for breakfast. By the time we finished eating, Sara decided that we should go do something fun since this was supposed to be our first real date. I grinned at her. You can't keep Sara Sidle down long. That's one of the things I love about her. Yeah, I love her. Wow. She loves me too. I don't think I'm ever going to get this grin off my face. Not that I want to mind you.  
  
Sara suggested putt-putt golfing. How could I say no when she looks at me like that? On the way to the putt-putt golf place, we stopped and picked up the pictures we had taken at Disneyland. She had dropped them off on her way home. I have to say, we looked ridiculous with those damn mouse ears on, but we had a hell of a time there. We laughed so hard at those pictures that we had tears streaming down our faces. Smart woman that she is, she had gotten double prints so we could each have a set. I smiled. Pictures of Sara and I. Together.  
  
We played a couple of games of putt-putt golf and then I took her home. We were both tired, and the day had been especially stressful thanks to Grissom. I walked her to the door and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I love you, Sara." I inhaled the scent that was uniquely Sara and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Nick." She leaned up and kissed me softly.  
  
Damn, I love her lips. I didn't want the kiss to end, but neither did I want to rush things with her physically. Regretfully, we pulled apart and I kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Sara."  
  
She looked into my eyes and smiled. Damn, that makes my heart melt. "I will, you too, Nicky."  
  
I held onto her hand for as long as possible as I left to go back to my Tahoe. As I drove home, I'm sure that dopey grin was still on my face. Sara Sidle loves me. 


	19. March

March  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Things seemed to settle down after that day. Grissom was out for a few days after Catherine insisted that if he didn't stay home she'd report his behavior. She also told him that he owed both Nick and I an apology for his behavior. She told me that she spelled out in no uncertain terms that I was no longer interested in him and that I was in love with Nick. Catherine chuckled as she explained the myriad of expressions that crossed Grissom's face during this exchange.  
  
A part of me feels sorry for him. I mean, I did pretty much throw myself at him for three years. When he finally catches on, it truly is too late. Not that his behavior was in any way excusable. If he ever touches me like that again, I'll kick his ass. That is, if Nick doesn't beat me to it.  
  
Well, he did apologize to me. I made sure that both Nick and Catherine were there. He apologized to Nick as well. Things were a little tense for a while, but they have settled down since then. It's been about six month since Nick and I went to California.  
  
Six months. Wow. Time seems to have flown by. Neither of us has had time to take much time off since California. We did manage to squeeze in a few days around Christmas to fly to Texas so I could meet Nick's family. They are just as great as he is. Ok, not quite as great, but close. I immediately felt welcomed. I loved meeting his nieces and nephews. His sisters had to grill me, but in the end I think I won them over. I love his mom and dad. I can see why Nick is as genuine and charming as he is. I think we're going to go out and see them again sometime this summer.  
  
We've been working a pretty intense case the last week or so. The whole team. I really hope we get a break soon because I sure could use a night off. Ok, so I really just want to spend some time with Nick alone outside of work. I think everyone has gotten used to us being a couple. Greg took it a bit hard, but I think he's recovered ever since a new lab tech named Kelsey started a couple of months ago. Greg falls all over himself when he's around her.  
  
I let out a deep breath as I lean over the layout table looking at the shirt our last vic was wearing. I feel his breath next to my ear before I hear him whisper. "I love you, Sara."  
  
I grin as I turn toward him, glancing at his eyes that make me melt. "I love you too, Nick." I give him a quick kiss before turning back to the task at hand.  
  
"Anything?" Nick queries me.  
  
I shake my head. "No. Nothing out of the ordinary. I think we may have hit a dead end, at least with this shirt." I straighten up and let out a yawn.  
  
"Sara, why don't you take a break. You're tired." He smiles at me. I love that smile. Maybe it's because it belongs to Nick Stokes, and I love Nick Stokes.  
  
I smile at him. "Nick, we're all tired. The sooner we catch this guy, the sooner we can all take a day off."  
  
We've got what appears to be a serial on the lose. He's got a thing for teenage girls. He's raped and killed three in the last six weeks. The last one was still alive when she was discovered, but by the time paramedics got there, she had died. We needed a break and we needed it soon. I hated it when young girls were hurt. I took it personally. Nick knows that.  
  
He smiled at me with that lopsided grin that I just can't say no to. "Ok, at least come have a cup of coffee with me."  
  
I chuckled and set down the shirt. "Ok."  
  
He took my hand and we walked to the break room together. He poured us both cups of coffee and we took a seat on the couch next to each other. I took a sip of my coffee and lay my head on his shoulder for a moment.  
  
He reached over and put his hand on my knee. "Hey, after shift, I want to show you something."  
  
I glanced up at him and smiled. "Why can't you show me now?"  
  
He chuckled and gave my knee a squeeze. "Because it's not here, silly."  
  
I smirked at him. "The name's Sara. Get it straight, Stokes."  
  
He chuckled at me. This was a game we played. "Ok, Sara." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.  
  
We had been very careful about public displays of affection at work. Oh, nobody minded if we held hands or shared an occasional hug or quick kiss as long as we weren't at a crime scene. But we certainly weren't going to make a spectacle for anyone. We were professionals and we both loved our jobs. We had decided early on that our relationship and any issues associated with it needed to stay outside of work for the most part.  
  
We finished our coffee and regretfully we headed back to our respective tasks. I was looking forward to the end of shift though. My curiosity about what Nick wanted to show me was killing me. 


	20. Pop

I grinned as I left Sara in the layout room. I am head over heels in love with that woman. I cannot believe how fortunate I am to have her in my life. I can't wait until shift is over. What I have to show her is monumentally important. I hope she thought so as well when she saw what it was. I grinned and chuckled as I headed back to my task.  
  
The clock seemed to go slower than normal. Finally, though, shift was over. I made my way toward the locker room to stow my gear. On my way, I noticed that Sara was still in the layout room, staring off in the distance. I walked in and stood next to her. "Hey, Sar, shift's over."  
  
She turned to me and smiled. I could tell that she was tired. "Ok." She put the evidence back in it's box and took it back to the evidence locker. I walked with her.  
  
As we made our way to the locker room I glanced at her and smiled. "Hey, why don't you go home and take a shower and I'll swing by and pick you up."  
  
She grinned at me. "Yeah, that sounds good. I think these clothes are starting to grow on me."  
  
I raised my eyebrows, "We wouldn't want that now would we?"  
  
She laughed. I love her laughter. I love everything about Sara.  
  
We both stowed our gear and then made our way out to the parking lot. I walked Sara to her Tahoe and kissed her briefly before she climbed in and headed to her apartment. I stood there for a moment and watched her drive off. A grin was firmly etched on my face.  
  
Warrick walked up behind me and chuckled. "You've got it bad, man."  
  
I glanced at him and laughed. "Yes, I do." I walked toward my Tahoe and waved to Warrick before heading out.  
  
About forty-five minutes after I left the lab, I pulled up in front of Sara's apartment. I chuckled. I was nervous. I knocked on the door to her apartment and she grinned at me as she opened it. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Ready?"  
  
She chuckled. "I was beginning to wonder where you'd gone."  
  
I took her hand as we walked to my Tahoe. I kissed her sweetly before she climbed into the passenger side. I love this woman.  
  
Sara looked at me curiously. I'm sure she was wondering what it was that I had to show her. She wasn't going to have to wait long.  
  
I threaded the Tahoe through the early morning traffic. The sun was low in the sky and an array of color spread through the clouds. Perfect.  
  
I pulled into the parking lot of a diner. There's nothing inherently special about this diner, except that it's where I took Sara for breakfast on our first date. We've gone there often. I glanced over at her. "I thought maybe we could eat before I show you something."  
  
She chuckled at me. "Good. Because I'm starving."  
  
I laughed. I'm glad Sara's not one of those girls that feels she has to eat a salad in front of her boyfriend. God made us to need food and she's certainly not shy about eating it. Not that it shows. Sara is one of the most fit women I know. The fact that I'm in love with her doesn't bias my opinion in the least.  
  
We had a nice leisurely breakfast. Our favorite waitress was there and we bantered with her. Once we finished we headed out to the Tahoe. Sara looked at me curiously as I pulled back into traffic. "Nick, are you going to tell me what it is you're going to show me?"  
  
I chuckled at her and raised an eyebrow. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."  
  
She laughed. "Ok, I'll wait."  
  
I pulled into the parking lot of the putt-putt golf place that we went on for our first date. She looks at me slightly amused. "Are we going putt- putt golfing?"  
  
I just grinned at her as we got out of the Tahoe. I sure hoped everything fell into place. We started our game of putt-putt golf and as we approached the ninth hole I heard what I was waiting for. A grin spread across my face as I looked up. "Hey, Sara, look at that." I pointed to the sky.  
  
There in the sky was a small plane towing a sign which read 'Will You Marry Me?'.  
  
Sara chuckled. "That's clever." She turned back toward me and her jaw dropped.  
  
While Sara had been looking at the plane, I had dropped to one knee and pulled out the engagement ring I had bought for her. I grinned at her. I don't think I could have smiled any bigger. I think my voice quivered from the emotion of the moment. "Sara Sidle, I love you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife? Will you marry me?"  
  
Sara had tears streaming down her face. Her voice was barely a whisper as she nodded. "Yes."  
  
I slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up, taking her into my arms and kissing her deeply. My own tears had begun to mingle with hers. I couldn't believe that the woman that I was head over heels in love with wanted to marry me. I don't think any man could have been happier than I was at that moment.  
  
Our game of putt-putt golf was forgotten. 


	21. Facets

Even the fact that I am dead tired cannot erase the smile from my face. After Nick dropped me off at home, I just at on my couch and stared at the ring on my finger. I never knew a diamond had so many facets. I crawled into bed to get some sleep, but I got up after laying there for two hours without even the hint of nodding off. I am in love with Nick Stokes and I can't believe he asked me to marry him. I get to marry Nick. Wow.  
  
I had a feeling that Nick wouldn't be able to sleep either so I called him. He answered on the second ring. By the sound of his voice, he was still grinning.  
  
"I can't sleep." I chuckled.  
  
He laughed. "I can't either. I am so excited that I get to marry you, Sara."  
  
I glanced at the ring on my finger. "I still can't believe it's real."  
  
Nick let out a deep sigh, "Me either."  
  
"I love you, Nick." I couldn't say that enough.  
  
"I love you too, Sara." His voice was intense. The depths of his feelings were expressed in his tone.  
  
"Have you called your parents yet?" I asked, knowing that he probably had and that the entire Stokes clan would be ecstatic that Nick had finally decided to get married.  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, and they are thrilled that you get to be a part of the family. Although, my mom did ask me something that I think we need to talk about."  
  
I raised an eyebrow and then chuckled into the phone. "She wants to know when we're getting married doesn't she?"  
  
Nick laughed. "Yeah."  
  
"It's a good question. When are we getting married, Mr. Stokes?" I teased.  
  
"I suppose it all depends on how big of a wedding you want, Ms. Sidle." Nick teased back.  
  
"I guess we have a lot to talk about, don't we?" I let out a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe we should try and get at least a little sleep, we still have a huge case to work on." Nick as always sounded concerned about me. He was good for me. I didn't work nearly as much overtime and I was happier.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you tonight then." I smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Nick answered.  
  
With that we hung up. I tried to go back to sleep and managed to get a couple of hours in, but every time I thought about Nick I woke up grinning and had to look at the ring on my finger. I finally decided to just get up and go into work.  
  
I arrived at the lab early. Early even for me. I chuckled when I noticed that Nick's Tahoe was in the lot as well. As I walked into the lab, I headed for the break room in search of coffee. I certainly needed it. I could see Nick through the window of the break room making coffee.  
  
My dopey grin was still etched on my face when I walked into the room. Nick turned around and I think his expression mirrored my own. We must have looked like a couple of grinning fools. I didn't care who was around or who saw us. I walked over to the man I loved and slid my arms around his neck, leaning into him for a deep kiss. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close. We must have been like that for a while because somewhere in my consciousness I heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
Nick and I turned around, our arms still around each other to see Warrick standing in the doorway of the break room. I think he could tell something was up. First of all, we had never kissed like that at work and secondly the dopey grins on our faces spoke volumes.  
  
Warrick raised a curious eyebrow at us.  
  
Nick finally spoke. "I asked Sara to marry me this morning."  
  
I stepped out of Nick's embrace and flashed my engagement ring at Warrick. "I said yes."  
  
Nick and I looked at each other and grinned all over again.  
  
Warrick let out a whoop. He walked over to us, clapped Nick and the back and picked me up, swinging me around. "Congratulations."  
  
As he set me down I grinned at him. "Thanks, War."  
  
"Have you guys set a date yet?" Warrick asked.  
  
Nick grinned. "We're still working on that."  
  
We heard hurried footsteps in the hall and Greg and Catherine rounded the corner. "What's the commotion about?"  
  
Warrick looked slightly sheepish, but was still smiling. "That was me. Sorry, I was a little excited."  
  
Greg and Catherine looked over at Nick and I. I raised my left hand and flashed my engagement ring at them.  
  
"Damn. That is one hell of a rock." Catherine exclaimed as she walked over and hugged both Nick and I. She was grinning like the rest of us.  
  
Greg chuckled. "I knew it. I knew it was only a matter of time." He shook Nick's hand and hugged me.  
  
Before too long, Grissom sauntered into the break room. He raised a curious eyebrow at all of us. "Did I hear a commotion in here earlier?"  
  
Warrick chuckled. "Uh, that was me. I found out something pretty exciting."  
  
I couldn't contain myself any longer. I held out my left hand and looked at Grissom. "Nick and I are getting married."  
  
Grissom smiled at us. He was sincere, I could tell. "I'm very happy for you both." He walked over and shook Nick's hand. "Nick, she's a great woman."  
  
Nick chuckled. "I know." Nick smiled at me.  
  
Grissom turned to me and offered his arms out in a hug. I stepped into the hug. "Nick's a good guy, Sara. I'm sure you'll be happy." With those words, I felt like I'd gotten my friend Grissom back.  
  
It was a good day. Not only did the man I love ask me to marry him. Not only did I get a good friend back. We also got a huge lead in our case and Brass was able to make an arrest.  
  
Nick and I are taking a few days off to try and plan some of our wedding. 


	22. Lucky

Sara and I finally set a date for our wedding. September 16th. Sara's birthday. We knew that with the way work was, we were going to need some time to plan no matter what size of a wedding we wanted to have. I had to laugh. Each and every one of my six sisters called Sara and offered to help her. I think she was glad. Growing up, each one of them dreamed of their wedding day and I think several of them had their weddings planned even before they started dating their husbands. Sara had always dreamed of science. Not to say that she isn't a stylish woman, she is. Hell, she's gorgeous. It's just that fashion and other stuff that many woman are really into, Sara just isn't. She told me that there was a part of her that never thought she'd get married. So she's glad that my sisters have offered to help. I just hope they don't overwhelm her.  
  
I was glad that we got such a good break in our case. The DNA evidence was definitive, we know that the man we have behind bars is the perpetrator. I'm glad that Grissom and Sara and I are all feeling comfortable with each other again. But I'm really glad that I get a few days off just to spend time with Sara. I love this woman and nothing makes me happier than being with her.  
  
After we decided when to have the wedding, we had to decide where. With my family in Texas and hers in California, we decided that everyone should just come to Vegas. The only problem with that is that Sara doesn't want glitz and glamour and quite frankly, neither do I. Thankfully, Catherine has offered to help us find a place. She is another amazing woman and one of these days one of the knuckle heads around here will finally figure that out. I could swear that Grissom and her would be the perfect couple. She doesn't take any crap off of him and calls him on the carpet, and he lets her. She also lets him see beyond her tough exterior and, hell, they spend enough time together outside of work. Wake up you two. Well some people are slower than others. Of course, then there's Warrick.  
  
Right now I'm waiting for Sara to come over. As much as I enjoy sports, I am just not into this basketball game. Sara and Catherine went shopping for a wedding dress. A dress that I'm not supposed to see until Sara is walking down the aisle toward me on the day we get married. I chuckled. I know that there is a huge grin on my face as I think about Sara and I getting married. All of a sudden I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. I am in love with Sara Sidle and she actually wants to marry me. Wow.  
  
I hear the door t open. I know that it's Sara. She's got Catherine behind her and they're both grinning. Something tells me that they found a dress. I get up from the couch and walk over and wrap Sara in a bear hug.  
  
She chuckles.  
  
I sniffle.  
  
Catherine is looking at me curiously.  
  
Sara pulls back and searches my face. "Hey, what's wrong, Nick?"  
  
I smile. Does this woman have any idea how much I love her? "I'm fine, Sara. I was just thinking about how lucky I am that I get to marry you."  
  
Catherine chuckles. "Damn, Nick, I wish a man would talk to me like that."  
  
Sara grins at me and leans up to kiss me softly. "I'm incredibly lucky to get to marry you, Nick."  
  
I grin at her. I glance over at Catherine for a moment and then back to Sara. "So, I'm guessing you found a dress."  
  
Sara looked at Catherine and then back at me. "Yes, we did. But, you can't see it until we get married."  
  
I chuckle, "My imagination is going to run overtime."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow at me, an expression of amusement clearly etched on her face. "Just don't do that at crime scenes."  
  
I laughed. "Ok. I'll make a note of that, Ms. Smarty Pants."  
  
Sara crossed her arms in front of her body. "The name's Sara. Get is straight, Stokes."  
  
"Ok, then, Sara, is it?" I grinned at her and then glanced at Catherine who was rolling her eyes at us. "Hey, Cath, you want to stay for a while and have dinner? Warrick's coming over too."  
  
Catherine smiled. "Oh, I need to go pick up Lindsey, but thanks anyway."  
  
Sara turned to her. "Why don't you go pick up Lindsey and come back. Nick here makes a mean lasagna."  
  
Catherine chuckled. "Ok, but only because Lindsey has been wanting me to cook something homemade and I haven't had time, not because she wants to see Sara's ring or anything."  
  
Sara and I laughed. Catherine left to pick up Lindsey and I put the lasagna I had made earlier into the oven. Sara and I settled onto the couch with our arms wrapped around each other. "So, you're excited to marry me, huh?" Sara chuckled at me.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I am. Do you have any idea how much I love you, Sara Sidle?"  
  
Sara blushed. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Nick Stokes?" She smiled at me.  
  
I lean down and kiss her. Her lips taste so good. I don't think I'll ever get tired of how Sara's lips taste. In fact I can hardly wait to find out how the rest of Sara tastes, but we still haven't crossed that line yet. We haven't really talked about it, but we also haven't really had an opportunity to push the issue either with the way work has been. I chuckle to myself as Sara parts her lips and probes mine with her tongue. I know every crevice in her mouth, as she does mine. I will never tire of exploring them with my tongue. I find that my hands have a mind of their own. I hear a little moan out of Sara as my hands cup her butt and pull her against me. Our kiss has become more fervent. I feel Sara's hands tugging at the bottom of my shirt, looking for access to the skin underneath. I can feel my body responding to how close Sara is to me. I let out a moan into Sara's mouth.  
  
We hear a knock at the door and slowly break apart, trying to catch our breaths. We know it's Warrick. I kiss her one last time before pulling myself off the couch to open the door.  
  
Warrick raises an eyebrow at me curiously but doesn't say anything. Warrick's known me long enough to know when he's interrupted something.  
  
Sara smiled at him and walks over to give him a hug. "Hey, War."  
  
"The future Mrs. Stokes." Warrick chuckles.  
  
I grin at that thought. Damn, I am the luckiest man in the world. Well, with the exception of my friend's poor timing.  
  
Sara takes the bottle of wine Warrick offers her and takes it into the kitchen. "Catherine is going to join us for dinner. She just went to go pick up Lindsey."  
  
"That's great. I haven't seen Lindsey in a while. She's a good kid." Warrick replies, settling himself on the couch.  
  
Warrick doesn't know it yet, but I'm going to ask him to be my best man. He's become a good friend these last few years of working together. The best of friends actually. I wouldn't want anyone else to stand up with me when I marry Sara. 


	23. Birthday

Today is my birthday and the day I get to marry Nick Stokes. Wow. What an incredible thought. He is my best friend and I get to spend the rest of my life with him. Nick's sisters have been a great help in making this day happen. Who knew there was so much to putting a wedding together? I think if they hadn't been there to help me through this, I would have insisted that we elope. My mom and dad are here and so is my brother and his wife. I almost didn't think they'd be here. My mom and dad tend to be a bit flaky.  
  
I'm not sure what it is I'm feeling today. Excitement. Anxiousness. Fatigue. Nervousness. Maybe it's a mixture of all of those feelings. I asked Catherine to stand up with me. Her and I have become much closer since Nick and I got together. I appreciate all that she's done to make sure that this day happens. She found this incredible place. It's way off the strip. There's a beautiful wedding chapel. One of those white clapboard churches that you see way out in the country all over America. It's surrounded by lush gardens. I don't even want to know what their water bill is. This is desert country you know.  
  
I let out a deep breath. It's almost time. I haven't seen Nick since last night and I can't wait to see his face when he sees me in this dress. Somehow, I don't think he will expect this. The dress I've chosen is very simple really. I chuckle as I look at myself in the mirror. This dress actually makes me look like I've got a larger chest than I actually do. I hope Nick's not disappointed when he sees the real thing. I grin. I can't wait to make love with Nick. It wasn't that we intentionally set out to wait until we got married to sleep together. Our friends just have the worst timing on the planet, and as the wedding got closer, we gave up trying. After we're married, I think we'll just ignore the phone and the door, or maybe we'll just be blunt and tell them we're having sex so they can be embarrassed.  
  
I'm glad Catherine suggested that I put my hair up. The hairdresser did a nice job. Much better than I could have done. I'm also glad Catherine suggested I go tanning. I'm not sure how this dress with it's spaghetti straps would look otherwise. I hear someone coming and I turn around. It's Catherine.  
  
"You look great, Sara. Nick is one lucky man." She grins at me.  
  
I know I'm grinning. "I'm the lucky one, Cath. He is the most amazing man I've ever known."  
  
Catherine chuckles at me. "Are you about ready?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"Ok, they're ready when you are." Catherine answers.  
  
I look at her a let out a deep breath. "Ok, let's go."  
  
Catherine hands me my bouquet and then I she leaves as I wait for the music and my cue to walk down the aisle. I know that Lindsey and Nick's nephew Patrick will walk down the aisle together. Then Catherine will follow. Then it's my turn.  
  
A grin spreads across my face as I think about that. My turn to walk down the aisle and marry Nick Stokes. Suddenly, it's time. I hear the music and I begin to walk toward the door. As I come through the doorway, everyone is standing. The only person I see though is Nick. He looks amazing in that tux. Tears form in my eyes as I grin as I realize that he's crying. I love this man.  
  
I finally get to the front of the church and Nick takes my hand. "Oh, Sara, you look so beautiful." He looks so happy. I know I'm happy.  
  
We exchange our vows and before I know it, the pastor pronounces us husband and wife. I am married to Nick Stokes. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, Nick gets to kiss his bride. That's me. I love kissing Nick.  
  
Someone clears their throat and laughter erupts as Nick and I finally break apart grinning. We're married.  
  
We walk back down the aisle hand in hand grinning like a couple of fools. Mr. and Mrs. Nick Stokes. Wow.  
  
Our reception was a blur. I have images in my mind of dancing with Nick and hugging more people than I ever thought I knew. All I want to do is to be alone with Nick.  
  
Finally, we had the opportunity. We're spending one night in Vegas, but then we're headed to California. My friend is letting us use her house in Malibu for two weeks. By the time we got to our hotel that night, we were both exhausted. I had heard from people that quite often people were too tired to have sex on their wedding night, but I never believed it. I do now. Nick and I collapsed into bed and just held each other as we drifted off to sleep. We leave early in the morning for Malibu. Thankfully, we're flying. I'm pretty sure I know what Nick will want to do as soon as we get there. It's the one thing that's on my mind too. 


	24. Bliss

I had the hardest time controlling myself as I sat next to Sara on the plane from Vegas to LA. We were so exhausted last night after our wedding, that I didn't get to make love to my wife. Wow. My wife. Sara Sidle, I mean Sara Stokes is my wife. I'm grinning. Even as we're waiting for the rental car to be ready, all I can think about is how much I want to get her alone and make love to her. I know she's thinking the same thing, her eyes are telling me. Finally, the car is ready. Sara holds my hand all the way to Malibu. We pull into the driveway and grin at each other. I know that if we don't bring the bags in now, they're going to be staying in the car for a while. So, I take a deep breath and take them out of the trunk.  
  
Sara's got the door open and she's waiting for me. I carry the bags into the house. Sara's standing outside on the porch grinning and I look at her curiously. Finally it dawns on me. It's traditional to carry her over the threshold. I grin at her and waggle my eyebrows at her as I scoop her up in my arms and kick the front door closed behind us. Sara's lips are pressed against mine and her fingers are deftly unbuttoning my shirt. I feel a bit at a disadvantage since I'm holding her in both arms.  
  
I seem to recall that there was a bedroom down the hall. I make my way down the hall with Sara in my arms and enter the bedroom. I gently set her down and as her hands continue their quest, mine begin to roam. Piece by piece our clothing comes off until Sara and I are there with nothing between us. We touch, taste, and explore every inch of each other. Being with her is utter bliss.  
  
We lay there tangled in the sheets, my hand splayed out over her abdomen as she looks up at me and traces my face with her fingers. I can't believe how amazing this woman is. She's my wife. Sara is my wife. I feel a rush of desire for her again as I lean down and kiss her deeply. She giggles against my lips. I break the kiss and raise an eyebrow at her.  
  
She grins. "I have a feeling we're not going to be seeing much outside this room anytime soon." Her voice is husky.  
  
I laugh. "Oh, I don't know. There's another bedroom across the hall, and the living room couch has its possibilities." I begin peppering her neck with kisses, teasing her with my words. "Then there's the counter in the kitchen."  
  
She giggles.  
  
"The beach."  
  
Sara laughs. Her hands begin to roam. She grazes the most sensitive part of my body and I let out a moan. I want her so badly. And evidently, she wants me too. I love my wife.  
  
I roll on top of her and we share a searing kiss. I grip her hips and Sara grips my butt as our legs tangle together intimately. 


	25. Love

I really could give up being a CSI and become Nick's love slave and surfing partner. Of course, he'd have to be my love slave too, and let me tell you , he's doing one hell of a job. I never thought I'd want to be a nudist until I married Nick. It's much more convenient to keep your clothes off if you can't keep your hands off of each other. We haven't gone surfing yet. In fact, we haven't left the house yet. I think we've been here three days; I've lost count. We might get outside eventually. Nick did mention something about the beach the first day we were here. Maybe after dark.  
  
I still can't believe we're married. Nick's sleeping right now. I love watching him sleep. He has the most amazing eyelashes. I feel like whacking myself upside the head when I think about three wasted years of throwing myself at Grissom when Nick was under my nose the whole time. I can't resist. I reach over and trail a finger along his jaw line.  
  
I chuckle when I notice a smile beginning to form on those lips. I love Nick's lips. I love his mouth. Well actually, I love everything about him.  
  
His eyes flutter open and he's smiling at me. "Hey, Sar. Did you want something?" There's a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
I grin at him. "Just you for the rest of our lives."  
  
He chuckles. "Just the rest of our lives? I was banking on forever."  
  
I laugh. "Forever works for me."  
  
Nick's stomach rumbles.  
  
I laugh again. "Hungry?"  
  
Nick chuckles. "Yeah, I am." He leans over and kisses me. "And some food would be nice too, but I think we've eaten almost everything in the house."  
  
I prop myself up on my elbows and raise an eyebrow at him. "Well, I think we might just have to break down and put some clothes on so we can go to the store without being arrested for indecent exposure. Or we could just order some take out."  
  
Nick waggles his eyebrows at me. "As much as I would love to spend the rest of my life with you in this bed naked, I think we need to go to the store. There's no more coffee."  
  
I lay back on the pillow and laugh. "Ok." I throw the sheet back and climb out of bed reluctantly and walk over to my suitcase to pull out some clothes. Nick whistles. I turn around and laugh. However, when I realize that he is laying there with all of his male glory uncovered, I waggle my eyebrows at him and whistle back.  
  
Leisurely, he pulls himself out of bed. "How in the world are we going to be able to go back to work and not sneak off to every isolated corner of the lab so I can have my way with you?"  
  
He wraps his arms around me, and very quickly we're back on the bed, hands roaming each other's bodies. I cannot resist touching him.  
  
I am amazed at how much I want Nick, and how often I want Nick. That's probably why they call it a honeymoon. We've only planned two weeks for ours. We may have to call Grissom and get a few more weeks off. I don't know if we're ever going to leave this house.  
  
I think we'll have to go to the store later or just order take out. 


	26. Honey

I think Sara and I finally left the house on day four. Not that we didn't want to stay inside, we had just run out of a few things. Coffee for starters. Neither of us does well without coffee in the morning. Also, unless we wanted to be expanding our family in nine months, we needed to stop at a drug store. I took a very cold shower this morning.  
  
We decided that since we had to leave the house anyway that we might as well drop by the surf shop we had gone to the last time we were here and see about renting boards for the duration of our stay. As we walked in, Mike recognized us and waved. He was still sporting a Greg hairstyle, only he'd added a little extra color.  
  
"Nick. Sara. Nice to see you guys again. So what brings you back to Malibu?" Mike queried.  
  
Sara and I looked at each other with conspiratorial grins.  
  
Mike looked worried. "Don't tell me it's business related."  
  
I laughed. "No, Mike. Actually, Sara and I are on our honeymoon. We got married a few days ago."  
  
He chuckled. "I had a feeling that there was more going on between you then you said the last time you were here."  
  
Sara chuckled. "Hey, we want to see if we can rent a couple of boards for the rest of the time were here. We're staying at a beach house, so we were thinking it would be easier to just surf from the beach there."  
  
Mike nodded. "Yeah, I can set you up." Mike picked us out a couple of boards and once we put a deposit down on them, helped us load them on top of the rental car. I really miss the Tahoe for stuff like this.  
  
On the way back to the house, we stopped at the store to buy coffee and other things, as well as food. I think I embarrassed Sara in the check out line. The cashier's eyebrows shot up a little bit as she rung up quite a large number of packages of those other things.  
  
I chuckled and quipped. "We're on our honeymoon." I think that Sara wanted to crawl under the counter. I'm sure she'll get me later. In fact, I'm looking forward to all the ways she's going to get me back for that. I think we might need a few more of those packages.  
  
We got back to the beach house and unloaded the car. We put the boards out on the back deck and decided that maybe we'd actually go surfing. Neither of us had our swimsuits on so we went to go change. We didn't get much further than the bathroom. You know, it is amazing the surfaces that feel good against bare skin. Although, I'd have to say my favorite surface is Sara.  
  
We finally did go surfing several hours later. We spent a couple of hours riding the waves and then decided that we needed to eat. Real food this time. Most of the food we bought didn't require a whole lot of preparation beyond popping it in the oven or cutting up a tomato or two. I think we're both being realistic about what we'd rather spend our time doing. This is our honeymoon after all.  
  
I still can't believe that I got to marry Sara. She is the most amazing woman I know. I don't want this time to end. I wish we could just stay in Malibu. It's funny, Sara mentioned to me that she could give up being a CSI to be my love slave and surfing partner. I think I'd be getting the better end of the deal. I can't get enough of Sara. I love her so much.  
  
After we finished eating, I asked her what she wanted to do. She just waggled her eyebrows at me and pulled herself up on the counter. I walked over to her and let her wrap her arms around my neck and pull me in for a deep sensuous kiss. I had wondered why she had changed into a skirt when we had gotten back from surfing earlier. I had my answer as I slid my hands up her thighs under the skirt. I smiled into the kiss. Sara made quick work out of my zipper and wrapped her legs around me. Let's just say, if I can convince her to wear a skirt to work now and then, I think I know a way we can sneak off into a dark corner of the lab and have our way with each other without being too obvious.  
  
I think we're going to go take a nap now. We're both a little tired. I want to get up before the sun sets though. I'd really like to take a walk on the beach and watch it set with Sara. 


	27. Moon

I felt Nick peppering kissing up the middle of my back toward my neck. His breath tickled my ear as he whispered. "Hey, wife." I chuckled. Wife. I'm Nick's wife. "Hey, husband."  
  
Nick let out a chuckle.  
  
You know if anyone listened in our conversations, they'd roll their eyes. I'm pretty sure that we're disgustingly cute. That thought makes me grin.  
  
"I want to see the sunset with you." Nick continues. He's kissing my neck now.  
  
I giggle. "Nick, if you keep kissing me like that, we're not leaving this bed."  
  
Nick let out a sound that was sort of like a growl. "Think we've set a world record yet?"  
  
I laugh. Only Nick Stokes would wonder if any other couple on the planet has had more sex on their honeymoon than we have. I could have killed him earlier when we were at the store. The poor cashier looked like she was sixteen years old, and here's Nick with packets and packets of protection. The poor girl looked mortified that she had to ring them up. I remember being her age and being embarrassed to buy feminine hygiene products, especially if the checker was a guy. Anyway, Nick makes some comment to her about how he and I were on our honeymoon. The store was pretty full and the line behind us was pretty long. I'm gonna kill Nick. But I think I'll keep him as my love slave for fifty or sixty more years first.  
  
Nick hasn't stopped kissing my neck and now his hand is sliding down my back toward my butt. He says he wants to see the sunset, but I don't know if that's going to happen tonight. I turn over and Nick lifts his head from my neck. One of his eyebrows is raised and he's looking at me curiously. His hand is dangerously low if he really wants us to get out of bed now.  
  
I raise my eyebrow back at him, and an amused smile crosses my face. "We have to stop now if you want to see that sunset, otherwise, I'm not responsible for my actions, Mr. Stokes."  
  
Nick chuckles. An expression that I can only describe as a combination of puppy dog meets sex god crosses his face. "Can we pick up where we left off later?"  
  
I laugh. "Nick, I don't think we're going to be able to work crime scenes together if we can't even get out of bed to watch a sunset, when you and I know very well, we'll be back in this bed shortly."  
  
Nick laughs. He slides his hand back up to rest on my waist. Neutral territory if you will. He leans down and gives me a quick kiss. "Ok. But I want to take you out to dinner too."  
  
I giggle. "Ok, then I'm going to need to take a shower. Someone's been making me get all sweaty."  
  
Nick waggles his eyebrows at me, but let's me climb out of bed. I pull the sheet around me and head toward the bathroom without looking back because I know if I do, we won't be going anywhere tonight.  
  
After taking a shower, I emerge from the bathroom. I chuckle and smirk. Nick's dressed in a pair of black slacks and a charcoal gray ribbed shirt. I'm glad. If he wasn't we might still have problems getting out of the house. He grins at me as I stand there in my robe. He makes a move to walk toward me.  
  
I put my hand and give him a warning glance. "Don't come any closer. I'm a woman on my honeymoon, and I'm not responsible for my actions."  
  
Nick lets out a laugh. "Ok, I promise, I won't touch you until you're dressed."  
  
I chuckle. "Ok, you better leave the room then. I've seen what you can do to naked women who love you."  
  
Nick grins and waggles his eyebrows at me. "I'll be in the living room, Sar."  
  
I'm glad I listened to Catherine and packed this little black dress. It's not too long and not too short. The spaghetti straps are perfect for California. Nick's never seen this dress. As I emerge from the bedroom, Nick's face is priceless. He stands up and walks over to me and gently kisses me. "You look beautiful, Sara."  
  
I grin at him. "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
Again, if anyone overheard our conversations, they'd be sick. I know. I used to be one of those people who didn't believe that love like this was possible. I'm a believer now. I'm in love with Nick Stokes, and I get to spend the rest of my life with him. I'm the luckiest woman in the world.  
  
Nick took me to a little restaurant right on the beach. It was so romantic. Not that we noticed, but we heard the waitress mention that Brad Pitt and his wife Jennifer Aniston were there. I think I had heard somewhere that they lived in Malibu. Anyway, this restaurant was great. The food was wonderful and we got to watch the sunset as we ate. The sunset was nice, but I had a much better time looking at Nick. After dinner, they had a little live music and an outdoor dance floor. Nick and I danced under the stars in the moonlight. I love my husband. He is the most amazing man in the world. I just wish we could stay in Malibu forever.  
  
When we got back to the house, we decided to take a walk on the beach. As much as I love lingering in bed with my husband, I also enjoy the simple pleasure of his company. We talked as we walked and by the time we got back to the house, we decided to watch an old movie.  
  
Nick did mention that the couch had possibilities, and let me tell you, it does. I don't remember much of the movie. Something about being close to Nick and only being married a few days was a little distracting. We got a little carried away and forgot to use one of those little packets that Nick bought earlier. I hope we don't get a little surprise in nine months. Not that I don't want kids. I just don't want them quite yet. Right now I just can't get enough of Nick and I'm not ready to share him with anyone. 


	28. Home

Sara and I both wished that we could have stayed in Malibu indefinitely, but we had only planned to stay two weeks. Too soon those two weeks were over. During the second week we did try and get out of the house more. I think we've both decided that if we ever move to California, we're buying our own surfboards. We had so much fun riding those waves. I was sad when we had to return the boards to the surf shop where Mike works. I know we'll be back. Sara's friend is always gone from Malibu this time of year, and as long as she owns the house, I'm sure she'll let us use it. Sara is an amazing woman. I love everything about her. I love the taste of her lips. Actually, I love the taste of Sara in general, now that I'd had the opportunity to taste every inch of her. I love that she giggles when she's ticklish. I love that when she sleeps she is so beautiful. Ok, she's beautiful when she's awake too. Right now she's asleep on my shoulder. I think I tired her out. That thought makes me grin. She tired me out too. We're on our way back to Vegas. I think the pilot said we'll be landing soon.  
  
Warrick is picking us up at the airport. We have to be back to work tonight and it just so happens that our plane gets in when he gets off shift. Sara smiles at me as I wake her up. "Hey, sweetie, we're on the ground."  
  
She leans over and kisses me. "Promise me something, Nicky."  
  
I grin at her. "Anything, Sar."  
  
A devilish grin spreads over her face. "Promise me that our honeymoon won't ever be over."  
  
I laugh. This woman amazes me. "Sara, I don't think there's any chance of that. I think we're just getting started, Babe."  
  
We gather our carry on luggage and head toward baggage claim for the rest of our bags. Warrick is there waiting for us, and so is Catherine. Both of them are studying us and have amused expression on their faces. Maybe it's the fact that Sara and I can't seem to keep our hands off each other. Not that we're groping each other, but it's the small little touches that after a while you don't even notice you are doing.  
  
Warrick raises an eyebrow and chuckles at us as he helps me gather our bags. "So, you guys aren't going to be working crime scenes together for a while then."  
  
Sara glances at me and smirks. I just wink at her and then laugh. "I think we can handle it."  
  
Sara starts to giggle.  
  
Catherine looks at us and chuckles. "Yeah, right."  
  
Ok, so our friends know us too well. I'm sad that I most likely won't get to work at crime scenes with Sara. I probably won't be able to convince her to wear skirts to work either. They don't really work well in our line of work. I also hope we won't have to pull any double shifts for a while. I just can't get enough of Sara, and both Catherine and Warrick are right, we probably can't handle it. I mean it took us nearly a week to leave the house in Malibu, and really the only reason we did was to ensure we weren't going to be becoming parents too soon.  
  
"Nick and I already discussed it, and I think at least for a while, we'll be working separately." Sara interjects with a coy smile.  
  
I would love to wipe that smile off of her face with a kiss and a bit more, but for now I just settle for the kiss. She giggles against my lips.  
  
"Uh, remember that you both have to be at work in less than twelve hours, and that time includes sleeping too." Catherine quips.  
  
I waggle my eyebrows at Catherine, "We're well acquainted in the proper use of a bed, Cath."  
  
Warrick and Catherine exchange a slightly shocked, but amused look. I don't think they expected us to be so open. Then of course, most of what Sara and I did on our honeymoon had to do with having our clothes off. I grin. I can't wait to get home with my wife.  
  
Sara grins at me. "Yeah, we'll try and get at least a little sleep."  
  
Catherine's jaw drops a little. I'm pretty sure she didn't expect that from Sara. Little does she know my wife.  
  
Of all the women I've been with in my life. And regretfully, there have been more than a few. Of all of them, Sara has been the most fun, sensual, exciting person to be with in every sense of those words.  
  
We made our way out to Warrick's Tahoe and load up. Sara and I slipped into the backseat right next to each other.  
  
Sara kept up a constant stream of conversation with Catherine and Warrick, telling them all about the restaurant we went to where Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt were, and about our adventures surfing. The whole time she's talking, her hand is slowly moving up my inner thigh in torturously slow circles. Two can play at this game. Sara wore a skirt for our flight home. I paste a grin on my face and slowly slide my hand under her skirt. I see her swallow hard, but she keeps talking. I can barely breathe because of where Sara's hand is. I slide my hand so it's resting on her inner thigh, just a fraction of an inch from where I'd really like to be touching her. I squeeze her thigh with my hand and waggle my eyebrows at her. I think she's got the message.  
  
She just grins at me and leans in to kiss me. She whispers against my lips. "I'll get you later, Cowboy."  
  
I smile and whisper back. "I'll be looking forward to it, Sweetheart."  
  
She giggles and thankfully removes her hand. I squeeze her leg once more and then slide my hand back from underneath her skirt. By the time Warrick pulls into the driveway of our house. Wow. Our house. Me and Sara. By the time Warrick pulls into the driveway, Sara and I are behaving ourselves.  
  
I'm sure that as soon as Warrick and Catherine leave, we'll have other ideas in mind. I mean we have an entire house to discover together. 


	29. Work

I have the most amazing husband. In fact, my friends are pretty great too. Before the wedding, we had people staying at my apartment and Nick's house. Catherine and Warrick each put a few members of Nick's family up as well. Anyway, we had left our keys with Catherine and Warrick and while we were gone, they moved all of my stuff into Nick's house. I mean our house. I'm grinning. I love the fact that Nick and I have a house. All I need to do is stop by the leasing office of my apartment and turn the keys in. Speaking of my amazing husband, he suggested that we drive to work separately so we'd actually get to work. I hope that at some point, we can be alone for more than a few minutes without taking our clothes off, but then again, I am thoroughly enjoying every minute alone with Nick. In retrospect, I am amazed that we didn't have sex before we got married. We certainly are making up for lost time.  
  
I left for work right after Nick got out of the shower. I know he'll be about five or ten minutes behind me. As I walk into the lab, it's a bit quiet. It's still early for us to be there, but we both felt like we needed to get into work mode before shift. I head for the locker room to stow my gear. I smile as I notice that my locker and Nick's have been decorated with a banner of congratulations. I have the best coworkers in the world. I open my locker and hang up my coat. As I reach for my badge, I smile. Nick is behind me. I don't even want to know how fast he drove to get there.  
  
His hands are on my hips and he leans against me, kissing my cheek. "Hey, Babe."  
  
I lean back against him and grin. "Hey, Nicky."  
  
He leans in and kisses me again. This time on the neck. He knows where I'm ticklish and he's hit the spot.  
  
I giggle.  
  
I think Nick's hands have a mind of their own because before it truly sinks in where we are, his hands have slid up under my shirt and they're resting on my breasts and I can tell he's excited to see me.  
  
"Nick." I whisper. "We can't do this at work." I know there is regret in my voice.  
  
He stops kissing my neck. I notice he doesn't remove his hands though. "Mmm?"  
  
I take my hands and move his hands, putting them somewhere safer. I turn in his embrace and raise an eyebrow at him. "Nick, you know how much I want you. I'm pretty sure I've made that abundantly obvious." I draw lazy circles on his chest with my fingers through the fabric of his shirt as I look at him.  
  
He laughs. Damn I love his laugh.  
  
He grins at me. "Ok, Sar. I know. I just can't resist you. You are the most amazing woman I've ever known and I just can't get enough of you."  
  
I giggle. He is so charming. Does he have any idea what he does to me? I laugh. Of course he does. "Well, you'll just have to exercise some self control while we're at work. If I have to, so do you."  
  
He chuckles at that comment. "Ok, Mrs. Stokes."  
  
I grin. I love it when he calls me that. Sara Stokes. Who would have ever thought that Nick and I would be together and be this happy? I certainly wouldn't have thought so just a little over a year ago. I lean up and kiss my husband. I intended it to be a gentle kiss, but it quickly becomes more fervent. I find that I am sandwiched between the bay of lockers and Nick's body. Not that I'm complaining mind you. I love kissing Nick.  
  
Someone is clearing their throat. We regretfully pull apart and with grins etched on our faces, we turn to see Greg standing there. "Honeymoon not quite over?" He looks amused.  
  
Nick turns toward Greg looking proud of himself. "Sanders, I'm married to the hottest woman on the planet. I don't think the honeymoon will ever be over." He turns and grins at me.  
  
I giggle. "Better not be. You promised, remember?"  
  
Nick nods and leans down to kiss me again. This time, it's short and sweet. Nick stows his gear and we head toward the break room hand in hand. I know that Greg has made coffee and we both need it. We had every intention of getting some sleep, but sleeping in the same bed makes that hard when there are other things we'd rather be doing.  
  
Grissom is already in the break room when we arrive. He looks up and a slightly surprised expression crossed his face, then he smiled at us. "I didn't realize it had been two weeks already."  
  
Nick chuckled, "Yeah, it went too fast."  
  
"We thought about calling you and asking for more time off." I interjected, a smile firmly etched on my face as I looked over at Grissom and then at Nick. I thought I detected a faint blush on Nick's cheeks. Something about talking about your sex life in front of your boss, even if he is your friend.  
  
We got ourselves coffee and sat at the table waiting for the rest of the crew and for assignments. For now, we just wanted to ease in to working again. I looked over at my husband. I was pretty certain that we would be living happily ever after. 


	30. Huh?

As much as I love Sara, and I need to remind myself of this right now, sometimes I do not understand her. We've been married for two months now. It was time for us to get up to get ready for shift. I gently leaned over and kissed her. I love waking up next to her and kissing her awake. Anyway, when I did that, her eyes fluttered open, but she didn't look too happy. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey, sweetheart." She didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes and let out a groan.  
  
I gently touched her shoulder and quipped, "I guess I tired you out, huh?" Ok, I thought that statement was funny. Sara apparently did not.  
  
She opened her eyes and glared at me.  
  
Ok, I must have looked at her with a really confused expression on my face. "You feeling ok?"  
  
Her face went kind of green. She looked like if she moved, she was going to throw up.  
  
I think I must have made the cardinal mistake. "Is it that time of the month, Sar?"  
  
If daggers could have come out of her eyes at that point, I think they would have.  
  
She managed to grunt a "No!" at me and then the color sort of drained out of her face. Before I could say anything, she had jumped out of bed and run for the bathroom. I think she just made it to the toilet before she threw up.  
  
I stood in the doorway, and I was seriously concerned. "Sara, maybe you should stay home. Do you want me to stay with you?"  
  
She glared at me again. "Nick, go to work. I'll come in later if I feel better. Right now, I just want to be alone."  
  
Ok, I think this qualifies as our first fight. I still don't have a clue what I did. I really want to know. Fortunately, Sara rarely gets sick. Because if this is how she is every time she gets the flu, I'm going to be in big trouble. Maybe I'll pick up something for her to eat on the way home. I think I might just tell Grissom that I need the night off. Sara and I will just sleep. We haven't been getting much of that in the two months that we've been married. That's probably why she's not feeling very good.  
  
I think I probably should have just listened to Sara and left right away. I tried to go back in and kiss her goodbye before I left for work. I got about three feet from the bed before she glared at me again.  
  
"Nick, I said I want to be alone. Go to work." She turned over and curled up into a ball.  
  
I really wish I knew what I had done. 


	31. Hurl

As soon as Nick leaves for work, I feel horrible. Not that I didn't feel horrible before. I know he was only trying to be helpful. Right now though, I don't think I need the kind of help he wants to give. He's been giving a little too much of that lately. In fact, I have a feeling that's the reason I feel so crappy right now. I shouldn't have glared at him when he asked me if it was that time of the month. You'd think he'd have noticed by now, that I haven't had that time of the month since we've been married. I've done the calculations and I think I know the precise moment when the regularity of my cycle was disrupted. Nick said the couch had possibilities. Oh, and it did. We had a good time on that couch. A grin crosses my face for a moment as I remember that night on our honeymoon. We had gone out for dinner and dancing. We'd taken a walk on the beach. I had this little black dress that Nick kept commenting on all night. I think it was driving him crazy. Actually, it doesn't take much to drive Nick crazy, or me either for that matter. We've both been so turned on by each other, that all we'd have to do is blink. Anyway, we got back from walking on the beach and decided to watch a movie. I don't even remember what movie now, although, I'm sure Nick would. I rested my head on his shoulder and Mr. Stokes just couldn't resist. He leans over and starts kissing my neck. Now, not to be outdone, I started to slide my hands up under his shirt. The fact that I was wearing a dress, just made things that much easier for Nick. Before I knew it, he had removed my underwear and his hands were, let's just say, they made me forget about the movie. We got a little carried away. Ok, so we got a lot carried away and we didn't use any protection.  
  
I'm not feeling too good right now. I catapult myself from the bed and just make it to the toilet before I hurl again. I'm really hoping that this is the flu. I don't think I can handle throwing up like this for weeks and months on end. I know I need to talk to Nick, but I'm not sure how he's going to react at the news that he might be a father. I need to talk to someone. I don't think it would be a good idea to talk to any of Nick's sisters before I talk to Nick. Warrick's out. He'd tell Nick. Greg's out for obvious reasons. Grissom. No way. I do not want to talk about my sex life with Grissom. That would be a little too weird. Catherine. Yeah, I think I'll talk to Catherine. Right now though, I think I need to throw up again.  
  
I crawl back onto the bed and pick up the phone. I need to talk to Catherine now. I'm pretty sure that shift hasn't started yet, and I might just catch her before Nick gets there. She picks up on the second ring.  
  
"Willows."  
  
"Cath, hey, it's Sara." I hope I don't sound upset. I'm not upset, just feeling like crap.  
  
Catherine has that tone in her voice that implies that she's wondering why I'm not at work. "What's going on?"  
  
Well, I figure I can ease into this. "Nick and I had a little fight."  
  
"Oh." She chuckles. "First married fight."  
  
I smile. "Yeah."  
  
"What was it about?" Catherine queries, figuring I'm sure that it's over something like the toilet seat being left up.  
  
"He asked me if it was that time of the month." I stated simply.  
  
She chuckled. "Oh, he is in the dog house. Doesn't he know that no man should ask that question?"  
  
I chuckled. Not too hard though, I'm still not feeling good.  
  
I must have paused too long though, because Catherine's voice has an edge of concern to it. "Are you feeling ok, Sara?"  
  
I shook my head. Not that she can see that. "Uh, no, I'm not. I'm feeling pretty crappy in fact."  
  
Catherine's investigative tone kicks in. "What kind of crappy?"  
  
I chuckle. She's smart. It doesn't take her long to figure things out. Nick on the other hand, well he's a little slower. "Cath, I haven't had that time of the month since Nick and I got married."  
  
Catherine is silent for a moment. "Does he know this?" I have a feeling that Nick just walked into the break room."  
  
"No. He's there isn't he?" I'm nervous. I hope that she doesn't give away who she's talking to.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, that's correct." Catherine is great. I'm glad she understands that the reason I'm calling her is because I'm scared to death.  
  
"Do you think you can find a way to come over? I need to talk to someone." I know I sound desperate.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just let Grissom know I've got something to do. About thirty minutes." Catherine ends the call.  
  
I let out a deep breath. I sure hope Catherine doesn't say anything to Grissom. That would be bad if the whole lab knew before I could talk to Nick.  
  
Twenty-eight minutes later, Catherine knocks on the door. By the look on her face, I can tell I look about as bad as I feel. She's got a paper bag in her hand.  
  
I take it as she hands it to me. "Uh, I'm not hungry."  
  
She grins. "It's not food. I bought you a couple of pregnancy tests."  
  
Just that thought makes me feel a bit woozy. I take the tests and head into the bathroom. I follow the directions for both of them and head out into the living room to sit with Catherine until it's time to check them. Neither of us says anything for a few minutes.  
  
"So, how long have you suspected that you might be pregnant?" Catherine queried gently.  
  
I'm sure that the expression on my face is somewhat sheepish. "About three weeks."  
  
Catherine chuckles. "How far along do you think you are?"  
  
I laugh, "I think about seven weeks. I can give you the day and the hour if you like."  
  
Catherine's eyebrows shoot up in amusement.  
  
I level a gaze at her. "Catherine, we didn't have sex until our honeymoon. Not because we didn't try, our friends just have bad timing."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Not to say that the failure rate on these damn things couldn't be a factor. Heaven knows we've used enough of them that I should be pregnant by now." I continued as I tossed a packet onto the coffee table.  
  
Catherine laughed again. "Well, if I was married to someone as hot as Nick, I think I'd have to buy them in bulk too."  
  
I roll my eyes and then start laughing. "There's only one time we got a little too carried away to use one of those. I've done the math. It lines up perfectly."  
  
Catherine looked at her watch. "You want to go check the tests?" She gestures toward the bathroom.  
  
I swallow hard. I pull myself up from the couch and let out a deep breath.  
  
"You know, motherhood really is wonderful, Sara." I know that Catherine loves her daughter, but I'm really nervous.  
  
I walk into the bathroom and take a look at the test strips. They both say the same thing.  
  
We're having a baby. 


	32. Happy

My mind is just not on work today. I'm worried about Sara. I don't recall her ever staying home from work because she's sick. She must really be feeling badly. I'm not sure if I should call and check on her because if she's resting I don't want to wake her up. But if I don't call her, she'll probably think I'm not concerned enough. I thought I knew women before I got married. I really don't have a clue. Warrick and I are out working a scene and I think I must have zoned out because his voice finally penetrates my mind. "Nick!"  
  
I turn around and Warrick looks at me like there's something seriously wrong with me.  
  
"Where is your mind, man?" Warrick raises an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Sorry, man. Sara's sick and I don't remember her ever staying home before. I'm just a little worried about her. We also got in a fight before I left and I'm trying to figure out what the hell I did that pissed her off." I'm really confused.  
  
Warrick chuckles at me. "Don't worry yourself too much about it. I'm sure she's fine. This is Sara we're talking about. Shift is almost over. We're pretty much done here. Why don't you take the evidence back and log it in and then go home. You're mind obviously isn't here."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks, War." My brow furrows. I just can't figure out what I did to make her mad. Ok, maybe the comment about her time of the month was out of line. I used to tease my sisters about that and I used to catch hell from them for it. I bet that's it. But usually, Sara can take any joke. I guess I'd better head home and face the music.  
  
I head back to the lab and log the evidence it. Not to get in trouble with Grissom, I pop my head into his office and let him know that I'm leaving to go check on Sara.  
  
He has a concerned look on his face. "She must be feeling pretty bad to stay home."  
  
I nod. "Yeah, I know. I hope she's feeling better. She was not a happy camper earlier."  
  
I drove straight home and pull into the driveway. I think I sat there for a few minutes before I finally climbed out and headed into the house. Sara was asleep on the couch when I walked in. I quietly set my keys down and went and knelt down next to her. I softly kissed her forehead.  
  
Sara's eyes fluttered open and she looked at me with an expression that was hard to define. She didn't look pissed off, but she didn't look entirely happy either. I think she looked a little scared to tell you the truth.  
  
I smiled at her and caressed her hair with my hand. "You feeling any better? I've been worried about you all night."  
  
Sara moves to sit up and holds her hand out to me. I take it and she tries to smile. She's looking in my eyes and I'm still trying to read her expression. "Nicky, I need you to hold me for a while."  
  
I sit next to her on the couch and wrap my arms around her. I'm nervous. I'm not really sure what is going on with my wife, but I'm glad she's not mad at me anymore. I can feel her breathing deeply, like she's trying to work up the courage to tell me something. I pull her a bit tighter against me. "Hey, honey, are you ok?"  
  
I hear Sara sniffle a little and pull away so she can look at me in the eyes. She's got a smile on her face in spite of the tears.  
  
I wipe her tears with my thumb. I'm searching her face trying to understand what's happening.  
  
She cups my face with her hand "Nick, I have something to tell you."  
  
I furrow my brow; I have no idea what she's going to say. "Ok."  
  
She takes my hand and pulls it against her stomach and speaks words that will change my life. "We're going to have a baby."  
  
I think I must have sat there speechless for a few moments. "A baby?"  
  
She nods at me. I can tell she's scared. She's worried about what I think. I love this woman so much. It pains me that she's worried about what she thinks my response will be to this news that we're having a baby.  
  
"Oh, Sara! We're gonna have a baby! I'm gonna be daddy!" I think the grin on my face rivals the one I had when Sara said yes to my marriage proposal.  
  
Sara starts crying, but she's still smiling. I know we didn't plan to have kids this soon, but I am thrilled. I start crying. I hug Sara to me and whisper to her. "I love you so much. You are the most amazing woman in the world. You are going to be a great mom. I love you, Sar."  
  
She giggles. I love that sound. "Nick, I love you. I was so worried what you were going to say."  
  
I pull away for a moment and look her in the eyes. "Oh, Sara, we're having a baby." I'm grinning. I realize something and I start to chuckle.  
  
Sara raises a curious eyebrow at me.  
  
"Thanksgiving is next week. We're going to Texas remember?" I raise an eyebrow at her. "What are we going to tell my family?"  
  
She chuckles. "That we're having a honeymoon baby. We're never going to hear the end of this are we?"  
  
I shake my head. "We might want to be careful on couches in the future."  
  
Sara laughs and nods at me. "Yeah, I know. The one time we don't use one of these things." She gestures toward the coffee table where a packet lies.  
  
I laugh. She is amazing and I am so lucky that I got to marry her.  
  
She looks at me a bit nervously. "Catherine already knows."  
  
I look at her slightly perplexed.  
  
She looks a bit sheepish. "I didn't know what to do. She bought me a couple of pregnancy tests. I wasn't sure how to tell you."  
  
I grin at her. "I love you." She is amazing.  
  
She looks into my eyes, "I love you too."  
  
I raise an eyebrow at her quizzically. "When should we tell the rest of the team?"  
  
Sara smiles and leans into me. "After we tell your family; I want to get used to this for a few days first."  
  
I pull her against me and chuckle. "Yeah, this is a big change." I kiss the top of her head and we sit that way for a long while.  
  
Sara starts to giggle.  
  
I look down at her quizzically.  
  
She smiles at me with a devilish grin, "Well, one benefit of being pregnant is that we don't have to worry about those for a few months." She gestures at the packet on the coffee table.  
  
I grin at her and waggle my eyebrows. I'm glad Sara seems to be feeling better. She pulls me into a searing kiss and we quickly begin to make use of the couch's endless possibilities. 


	33. Decaf

I woke up with just enough time to run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. As I rinse my mouth out, I hear Nick getting out of bed and walking toward the bathroom. "Sara, are you ok?" I love him. He doesn't have a clue, but I love him.  
  
I look up at him as I wipe my mouth. "Nick, it's morning sickness. It's going to be around for a while."  
  
He looks confused. "But it's afternoon."  
  
I laugh at him. He is so precious. "They just call it that. It doesn't always happen in the morning."  
  
"Oh." He looks concerned by unsure of what to do. "Are you ok?"  
  
I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. "Nick, I'll be fine. I hear it goes away eventually."  
  
"Will you be ok to go to work today?" He isn't sure what to tell people at work since I've never stayed home before.  
  
I nod at him. "Yeah, I think we may have to tell Grissom though. I'm not sure I should be at crime scenes."  
  
"Have you been to a doctor yet, Sar?" My husband is going to be a great dad.  
  
I shake my head and laugh. "Nick, I just took those home pregnancy tests yesterday, I haven't had time to schedule an appointment." Before he can say anything I raise an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'll make one today. I'll see if I can get in before we go to Texas next week."  
  
He smiles at me. "I want to go with you, sweetie."  
  
I chuckle. I love him so much. "Ok." A realization dawns on me. "Uh, Nick. We may have to tell the rest of the team. They're going to wonder why I can't leave the lab if Grissom grounds me."  
  
He smiles. I think he's grinning actually. "I get to tell them I'm going to be a daddy!"  
  
I laugh. Not a good idea. I run for the toilet and make it just in time.  
  
Nick is by my side holding my hair back. I look over at him and smile. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
He grins at me. "I was wondering what I did to deserve you."  
  
I chuckle as I stand. Nick hands me a cup of water so I can rinse my mouth out. "You know, if anyone overheard us, we'd make them sick."  
  
Nick raises an eyebrow and chuckles. "They'd just be jealous that I get to spend the rest of my life with the most amazing woman in the world, who just so happens to be having my child."  
  
He is too cute for words. I lean over and kiss him soundly. As I pull away I smile at him, "We need to get ready for work."  
  
Nick and I got ready and decided to drive in together. We arrive a bit early even for us, but we know that Grissom will be in his office. We stop in the doorway and wait for him to look up.  
  
"Hey, Gris, can Nick and I talk to you for a minute?" I'm a little nervous.  
  
He gestures to us to come in and sit down. Nick closes the door and sits down next to me.  
  
I decide to just get to the point. I glance at Nick with a smile and take his hand, then look back at Grissom. "We're having a baby."  
  
Grissom's eyebrows shoot up and then a smile spreads across his face. "Congratulations. Uh, when are you due?"  
  
I chuckle, "Sometime in late June."  
  
I can see the wheels going in Grissom's head as he calculates backwards.  
  
I glance at Nick with an amused expression. I look back at Grissom. "Honeymoon baby."  
  
Grissom nods smiling. I glance at Nick again.  
  
He is just beaming. "I'm gonna be a daddy."  
  
Grissom chuckles and then looks at me with a serious expression. "You do realize that you can't work solo at crime scenes and at some point you're going to be confined to the lab."  
  
I look over at Nick and grin. I get to still work crime scenes. I look back at Grissom. "Uh, yeah, I anticipated that."  
  
Nick chuckles. He knows how much I love my job.  
  
Grissom raises an eyebrow at us, "Are you going to tell the rest of the team?"  
  
I nod. "Uh, Catherine already knows, I was her errand yesterday."  
  
Grissom nods, "Yeah, I figured as much."  
  
Nick and I stand to leave. We need to stow our gear and then head to the break room. A frown crosses my face as I realize that I can't have coffee anymore.  
  
Nick raises an eyebrow at me as he stows his gear in his locker, "What's wrong?"  
  
I pout. "I can't have coffee. It's not good for the baby."  
  
Nick grins and pulls me into a hug. He laughs.  
  
We head to the break room. Warrick and Catherine are already there. Catherine gives me a knowing grin. I nod at her slightly and smile. Although, I'm pretty sure she can tell by the grin on Nick's face that he's pretty happy.  
  
Warrick notes Nick's demeanor. "You're looking a little too happy this morning. Sara must be feeling better." I know that Warrick is insinuating something about our sex life.  
  
I just grin. "Oh, I'm feeling a little better."  
  
Warrick chuckles at me.  
  
Nick laughs and pours himself a cup of coffee, but doesn't get me one like he usually does.  
  
Warrick notices that I'm not having any. "Nick, you forgot to get Sara some coffee. You're slipping, man."  
  
I just continue grinning. "I can't have any."  
  
Warrick raises an eyebrow and looks at me curiously.  
  
Nick chuckles, "Yeah, Sara can't have any coffee for what would you say, honey, another seven months?"  
  
It takes Warrick a few minutes to process the information. Then his jaw drops.  
  
Nick sets his coffee down and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. His hands are resting on my stomach. I can tell by the tone in his voice that he is grinning widely. "I'm gonna be a daddy."  
  
At that precise moment, Greg walks in. His jaw drops and then he starts to grin. "Way to go Nick, putting a bun in the oven right away." He makes a gesture as if he's sliding a tray into an oven.  
  
I laugh. Greg is a freak sometimes, but he's a good friend and I love him. I hope he finds a girl that appreciates all of his quirks so he can be as happy as Nick and I.  
  
Nick chuckles. I love him so much.  
  
I think I'm the luckiest woman in the world. 


	34. Texas

I have never been more nervous about going to Texas than I am right now. Sara and I are flying out to be with my family for Thanksgiving. They have no idea what Sara and I found out last week. We're going to be parents. It took us a little while to get over the shock. Don't get me wrong. I was damn excited. I am going to be a daddy. I am the luckiest man in the world. I am married to Sara and we're having a baby. Wow. We're about an hour from landing in Dallas; the last time we were here was last Christmas. It was the first time Sara and my family met. They were out in Vegas for the wedding and my sisters helped Sara put together the wedding via the phone and the internet. I'm sure that none of them are expecting the news we plan to spring on them. I glance over at Sara. She's sleeping. I'm glad. She needs the rest. The doctor said that the reason why she's throwing up is hormones. It's good for the baby, even though Sara's not enjoying it.  
  
We've had a few adjustments in the last week. For starters, I can't have any meat in the house. Just the sight of it makes Sara throw up. I don't want to know what the smell will do. I hope she's ok while we're in Texas. My family is big on eating meat, especially at Thanksgiving. She's assured me that she doesn't expect me to give up meat while she's pregnant, just as long as I don't eat it in the house. I love this woman. She's having our baby and I'll do whatever it takes to make them happy.  
  
We land in Dallas and we pick up a rental car. I didn't want my family to pick us up, I know they would, but none of them live near the airport and I know how my mom and sisters spend days before Thanksgiving cooking up a storm. Sara holds my hand as we drive to my parents place. My dad is on the road a lot, but I know he's home this week. In fact, I expect that all six of my sisters and their families will be at the house when we get there. They love Sara.  
  
I pull into the driveway and look over at my wife. I love her. She smiles at me and squeezes my hand. I lean over and kiss her gently. I intend it to just be a brief kiss before we head inside, but Sara cups my face with her hands and deepens the kiss. How can I possibly say no to this woman? Finally, we break the kiss. Both of us are grinning. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Ready?"  
  
She smiles. "Yeah."  
  
We walk hand in hand to the door. Before we can reach for the handle, the door swings open. They must have heard the car. We are pulled into numerous hugs as everyone greets us. In the Stokes clan this can take a while. I glance over at Sara and see that she's turning a little green. She excuses herself and rushes to the bathroom where I'm sure she's throwing up. I follow her and I know that my family has concern on their faces. Sara is just rinsing her mouth out when I catch up with her. She grins at me as I offer her my hand. I lean in and kiss her, and as we break apart, my eyes search hers. She smiles. I whisper in her ear. "I love you, Sara."  
  
She grins and whispers back. "I love you, Nick."  
  
We make our way back to the living room where the rest of the family is. I was right, they all look a little concerned, but my mom has a sly look on her face. I'm sure she's guessed.  
  
I wrap my arms around Sara from behind. She leans back into me and puts her hands on my arms. I look around the room and smile. Conversation picks up again. I lean down and whisper in Sara's ear. "How should we tell them?"  
  
She chuckles and whispers back. "You mean my running from the room to throw up didn't give it away?"  
  
I chuckle. "I think mom has figured it out, but I think everyone else must think you just had to go to the ladies room."  
  
She caresses my arm with her hand. She whispers. "I have an idea."  
  
I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, brilliant wife, what would that be?"  
  
She chuckles and whispers back. "Ask them if they'll be busy around the end of June."  
  
I laugh. She's clever this woman that I love. Of course, my laughter has attracted the attention of the rest of the room. With everyone staring at me I grin. "Sara and I were just wondering what everyone is doing around the end of June."  
  
We get some curious glances as to why that would be funny. My mom is the one who answers the question though. "What did you have in mind, Nicky?"  
  
I know that my grin is huge. I slide my hands down to Sara's stomach. "Oh, because that's when I'm gonna be a daddy."  
  
The squeals that emitted from my sisters as they surrounded us could rival the sounds greased pigs make when they're being chased at the fair. My mom just smiles and winks. I wink back. I knew she'd figured it out. My dad hugged Sara and congratulated us. I think he hopes that we'll have a boy to carry on the Stokes name.  
  
Later on, my mom makes a point to tell Sara stories about me when I was a baby. She even promises to pull out some boxes with some of my old baby clothes. I never knew she kept that stuff.  
  
As Sara and I lay in bed that night, I can't help but splay my hand out over her abdomen protectively. There is nothing that I would not do for this woman. I know she's not asleep yet; our body clocks are still on the night shift. I kiss her neck and she giggles.  
  
She whispers in the darkness. "I love you, Nick. I'm so glad we're having a baby."  
  
I grin. "I love you too, Sara. It's the most amazing thing to think that you're carrying our baby." I pull her closer and she turns in my embrace. She leans up to kiss me and we become lost in each other.  
  
We have so much to be thankful for this Thanksgiving. 


	35. Kick

I don't know why they say that you're eating for two when you're pregnant. There's barely room in me for food for one. I still have two months to go and I wish this baby would come out now. I guess I never paid much attention to pregnant women before I got pregnant, but I don't seem to recall swollen ankles being part of the description. Women tend to paint it all as total bliss. They are lying. Not that I would change a thing. Ok, I would change the morning sickness part. Fortunately, it only lasted for two months. I don't think I could have handled it much longer. Apparently, some women have it all nine months. Anyway, I didn't keep much food down for those two months and I lost weight. The window of opportunity of when a particular food even sounded good was incredibly narrow during that time. Poor Nick. He was wonderful. Actually, he still is wonderful. I don't know how many times he'd go to the trouble to make me something, which sounded good before he cooked it, only to have it make me sick after the first few bites.  
  
I've been confined to the lab. Now, part of me is unhappy about that. I would really rather be out at crime scenes. However, considering that currently, I can't even see my feet, I don't think I'd be very helpful. I haven't been out in the field for a while. When Grissom saw me walk into one crime scene when I was still battling morning sickness and almost hurl all over the place, he not so tactfully indicated that perhaps I should stay at the lab rather than contaminate the scene. It hasn't all been bad. After all, the bathroom was much closer, which as this baby grows, I have a great appreciation for it's close proximity. I've also gotten to know the lab techs pretty well. Before, I didn't spend very much time around them save to get my results from them. These people are incredible. I have a great appreciation for what they do and how long it takes to do it. They are very dedicated. I have even considered getting some additional training so I can work in the lab. If Nick and I have more kids, I don't think that field work is going to be very child friendly while I'm pregnant and the kids are small.  
  
I grin at the thought of Nick and I with kids. I remember back to when we were in Malibu that first time and how on our way to Disneyland I thought all we needed was a minivan, a couple of kids, and a golden retriever. Actually, I'm giving serious thought to the golden retriever. The minivan though still makes me cringe. I never would have thought even a year ago that I would be looking forward to having a baby. I'm sure most of the people in the lab never would have thought I would be looking forward to having a baby. Freaking out maybe, but not looking forward to it.  
  
I glance at the clock. Shift is about half over. I've been wading through paperwork. It allows me to keep my feet up, which in turn keeps the swelling down. Physics does come in handy in real life. I do get to help out on cases when stuff comes into the lab. I can analyze evidence. I just tend to stay away from serious decomps. After the first couple weeks of morning sickness, people would warn me if they knew there was a decomp in the building. Apparently, no one really wanted to watch me throw up.  
  
I smile. I hear footsteps behind me. The owner is trying to be sneaky, but I know his shampoo. "Hey, Nicky."  
  
He chuckles. He knows he can't sneak up on me. "Hey, Sar." He leans down and kisses my cheek. "How's the mother of my child doing tonight?"  
  
I grin. I love it when he calls me that. I also love it when he calls me wife. I used to think that things like that were sexist, but I know how much Nick loves me and they make me feel special and cherished because I know that no one else on the planet is called those things by Nick Stokes. "Do you want to carry this child for a while, I'm a little tired?"  
  
He grins at my quip. He only thinks I'm joking though. "You know if I could, I would, sweetheart."  
  
I raise an eyebrow at him. "Did you wrap up your scene?"  
  
He nods. "Yeah, there wasn't much there to collect. I'm stuck here doing paperwork unless we get another call." He grins. I know that he's looking forward to doing paperwork, not because he enjoys it, but because it gives him an excuse to sit with me and flirt.  
  
I get an idea and start to stand. That is more difficult these days. From behind, no one would suspect that I'm having a baby. From the side though, it looks like I've swallowed a basketball. It could be worse, I could be gaining weight all over. Nick takes my hand and helps me up.  
  
I grin at his quizzical expression. "Take a break with me. I need to go get some fresh air."  
  
He grins and takes my hand and we slowly walk down the hallway toward the front entrance. We walk out to Nick's Tahoe and he leans against it, pulling me back to rest against him. He wraps his arms around me and puts his hands on my belly. He loves this. He loves to feel the baby kick. I've teased him that it's not nearly as fun for me. The baby has a knack of kicking the wind right out of me at times. We don't know the sex of the baby, but the way it kicks I'm betting that it's a boy. Nick thinks it's a girl. One thing we know for sure, it's a baby.  
  
I lean my head against Nick's shoulder. Did I mention that I love this man. "I love you, Nick."  
  
He chuckles and kisses my neck. "I love you, Sar."  
  
I turn in his embrace. Another thing that's a little trickier with a swollen belly. I want a proper kiss from my husband. I waggles my eyebrows at him as I wrap my arms around his neck.  
  
He chuckles. His hands rest on the sides of my swollen abdomen. By the expression on his face, I can tell he's just felt what I just did. This baby of ours sure can kick. He leans down and kisses me. I love kissing Nick. In fact I think we've gotten a little carried away because I hear someone clearing their throat.  
  
Nick and I pull apart and glance over to the source of the noise.  
  
Warrick is standing there grinning. "I see you two are taking a break."  
  
Nick grins and chuckles. "I was just making out with the sexiest woman in the world." His hands caress my belly and I know he's hoping that the baby will kick again.  
  
I giggle. The funny thing is that even though I feel like I'm the size of a bus, Nick means what he says. In fact, I think the fact that I'm pregnant is a turn on for him. Not in a sick way, but I'm carrying his child, and quite frankly, we're still newlyweds. We've only been married a little over seven months. This is a honeymoon baby after all. My growing belly has not deterred our sex life, just made it a bit more challenging.  
  
Warrick chuckles. "Well, after you two finish making out, I'll be in the lab working on some evidence."  
  
Nick just grins. "Evidence, huh? We've just got paperwork."  
  
Warrick rolls his eyes. He knows that when Nick and I get to work on paperwork together that we spend half our time flirting. Warrick waves as he walks away. "I'll see you later then."  
  
Nick and I just grin and then pick up where we left off. We eventually make our way back inside to work on paperwork, and so I can put my feet up. They're starting to swell and I'm craving Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey Ice Cream. 


	36. Wait

You know, I always thought that the anticipation you feel when you're a kid and it's your birthday or Christmas was the worst. Not even. Waiting for your wife to go into labor is excruciating. Sara is over due. Her due date was June 25th. Right now it is July 3rd and she keeps reminding me that this is my fault. I just grin. I know she's miserable. It has been unseasonably warm even for Vegas. But I know that the reason we're in this predicament is both our faults. She knows it and I know it. There were two of us on that couch that night. And oh, what a night that was. I just could not resist her in that little black dress. It drove me crazy all night long as we ate dinner and danced under the stars. When we walked along the beach, all I wanted to do was kiss her and touch her. When we got back to the house, I think I lasted about five minutes into the movie we planned to watch. I can't even remember what movie that was now. But I do remember kissing Sara's neck as she lay her head on my shoulder. I thought I'd torture her for a while, kissing her neck. She kicked it into an entirely different gear when she slid her hands under my shirt and kissed me back, hard. I grin when I think about the expression on her face when she realized that I'd removed her underwear before she knew what was happening. It all blurs together after that. Skin on skin and ecstasy. Oh, and the fact that we forgot to use protection. Which brings us to today.  
  
She just wants the baby out. Tomorrow is Independence Day. Somehow I have a feeling that our baby is going to make an appearance tomorrow. It just seems fitting.  
  
Sara is lying on the couch trying to get comfortable. I don't think she's been comfortable for weeks. She also hasn't gotten a lot of sleep, but considering this is Sara, I'm used to her not having a lot of sleep. She rolls her eyes every time I tell her that I think she's sexy, but she truly is. This is the mother of my child, and I don't know any woman in this world who is sexier than she is.  
  
I sit down on the couch next to Sara and grin at her. "Sar, let me rub your back." She turns so I can massage her back. I know that her back is killing her from carrying the baby.  
  
She makes murmuring sounds that tell me that the message is helping. "Nicky, have I told you today how much I love you? Even if this is your fault."  
  
I chuckle. "I love you, honey. But I hate to break the news to you, we both were there. I recall the event vividly."  
  
She laughs. "Ok, but who forgot one important little thing?"  
  
I laugh. "Ok, so we got a little carried away, but can you blame me? You are the sexiest woman I know." I lean over and kiss her neck.  
  
She chuckles and I know she's rolling her eyes. "I wish this baby would just come out."  
  
"I have a feeling that our little bundle of joy won't be long." I just have this feeling that we're going to have a July 4th baby.  
  
We are more than ready for this baby. At least we have everything they say you should have in a house for a baby. Sara's had a couple of baby showers, and I cannot believe the amount of stuff you need for a baby. It's a good thing we have a house, I don't think all of this stuff could fit in a smaller place. My sisters are all disappointed that we did not find out the sex of the child ahead of time. They wanted to give gender specific gifts. They'll just have to wait. But the waiting is killing Sara and I. I'm sure it's worse for her. She is so uncomfortable.  
  
My mom is dying to come out and help Sara for a few weeks. I think the waiting is killing her too. Sara's mom hasn't really been terribly involved, but Sara assures me that she didn't expect much. As soon as Sara goes into labor, I've appointed Catherine to call everyone.  
  
Sara gasps.  
  
I stop rubbing her back. "Did I rub too hard, Sar?"  
  
She gasps again.  
  
This time I know it's not me.  
  
"Nicky, I think it's time." Sara sounds a little scared.  
  
"Are you sure." I want to make sure we don't head to the hospital too soon. We've already had several false alarms.  
  
Sara's voice is too controlled. "Nick, trust me. This is the real thing. I think my water just broke."  
  
I go on auto pilot. The bag is already in the Tahoe. I help Sara up and we walk out to the SUV. I help her up into the seat. No easy feat to help a pregnant woman up into a tall vehicle. I don't think the shock that she is actually in labor sets in until we are at the hospital and she is prepped to deliver our baby. I glance at the clock. It's 11:30pm on July 3rd. I think we're going to have a July 4th baby. 


	37. Baby

Austin Tyler Stokes was born at 2:34am on July 4th. He is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. He looks just like Nick. I cannot believe that this little guy I'm holding in my arms is mine. I have a vague recollection that labor hurt like hell, but it was fast. I hear I should be thankful for that. By the time I realized I was really in labor, the hard contractions had started. The pain pales in comparison to my son. Nick's son. I grin. Nick's dad is going to be so happy that there's a boy to carry on the Stokes name. I know he would have been just as happy if we had a girl, but I think he's proud of his name. He should be. Nick is asleep on a fold out bed in the hospital room. I can't seem to sleep. I've been a mom for about four hours. All I want to do is watch my baby boy sleep. He is so perfect.  
  
I glance over at Nick. He's awake and smiling at me.  
  
I grin. "He looks just like you, Nick."  
  
Nick stands and comes over to sit on the edge of my bed. "I don't know, I think I have a little more hair."  
  
I laugh. Nick can always make me laugh. "He's perfect."  
  
Nick leans over and kisses my cheek. "Just like his mother. You make beautiful children, Sara."  
  
I chuckle. It's going to be a while before I think about having another child. Right now I'm sore as hell. I think I'm going to have the doctor explain that one to Nick. We're going to have to wait a little while before we can resume those kind of activities. It'll be good for him though. By the time we get to have sex again, he'll be horny as hell and so will I. I think I'll enjoy that.  
  
"My parents are flying out tomorrow. My mom is looking forward to helping out." Nick is grinning at our son. Our son. Nick informed me after we named him that our son has the same name as two cities in Texas. Austin and Tyler. I'm just glad he didn't insist on something like Waxahachie. I think it is so funny the way Nick loves Texas. In fact almost everyone I've ever met from Texas feels the same way about it.  
  
"Is Catherine coming by after shift?" I can't wait to show off my little boy to our friends.  
  
Nick chuckles. "Yeah, and she's going to make sure that Grissom, Warrick, Greg, Jaqui, Archie, Bobby, and Brass come too."  
  
I laugh. Nick knows that I've become much closer with some of the lab techs. He's always been friendly with them. But then, Nick is just that kind of person. He makes friends wherever he goes.  
  
I glance at the clock. The team should be getting off shift soon. If I know Catherine, she'll find a way to leave early so she's the first one here. As if on cue there is a knock on the door.  
  
Nick and I glance over at the door as it opens. Catherine pops her head in and she is grinning from ear to ear. "Am I allowed to hold the baby."  
  
Nick is grinning bigger than I've ever seen him. "Catherine, meet our son. Austin Tyler Stokes."  
  
I gently pass Austin to Catherine. She coos at him and looks at Nick and I. "He is so beautiful. He looks like you, Nicky."  
  
I chuckle. "That's what I think, but Nick thinks he's got more hair than Austin."  
  
"Don't you think Sara makes beautiful children?" Nick is grinning at me.  
  
Catherine chuckles.  
  
Austin cries and Catherine rocks him for a little while and then hands him back to me. "I think he wants his mama."  
  
That's me. I'm Austin's mama. I'm Nick's wife. I think I'm the happiest woman in the world. The sorest woman in the world, but the happiest woman in the world. 


	38. Austin

I love this little boy. I am amazed at how incredible he is. I cannot believe that I, Nick Stokes, am a father. A father to this little tiny person. Austin Tyler Stokes. I am holding him in my arms watching him sleep and I am amazed at how perfect he is. Just like his mother. I'm still amazed that I'm married to Sara. I love her so much. She's sleeping right now. A well deserved rest. We've been home from the hospital for a few hours. My parents will be here soon, and I'm sure that my mom will make sure that I take good care of Sara and this precious little one. Wow. I'm a daddy. This is the most incredible feeling I've ever had. Sara and I are part of this little guy.  
  
I hear a knock at the door and a grin spreads across my face. I quietly walk over to the door and open it. Mom and Dad. "Would you like to meet your grandson?"  
  
They are ecstatic. I gently pass Austin to my mom. "Oh, Nicky, he's beautiful." She looks up at me and grins. "He looks like you."  
  
I chuckle. "That's what Sara says. I think I have more hair though."  
  
My dad laughs. "Nicky, hopefully, you'll take after my side of the family. When you get to be my age then you'll still have hair."  
  
My dad does not look his age. He is very distinguished and I hope I look as good as he does when I'm older.  
  
We settle into the living room and my mom raises a curious eyebrow as she holds Austin. "Sara sleeping?"  
  
I nod and smile. "Yeah, we just got home from the hospital and few hours ago and she didn't get much sleep."  
  
My mom immediately does what all people do when they hold a baby, she starts talking to him in baby talk. "That's ok, huh, Austin? Gramma will hold you while Mommy gets some sleep. Your Daddy is just going to have to wait his turn and so is Grampa. You're just so precious, I could eat you up."  
  
You know, before I had Austin, I loved kids, and I even made a fool out myself for my nieces and nephews, but now, being a daddy myself, I understand why people talk that way. I can't contain myself around him.  
  
My mom passes Austin to my dad. The transformation on his face is priceless and then I wonder if that's how they looked at me when I was born. I have a much better appreciation for the two people sitting here in my living room holding my son.  
  
My mom moves to the kitchen. "Now, Nicky, we need to get some food going here. Sara's going to be hungry when she wakes up and I know she's not going to want to cook."  
  
I chuckle. "Ok, just let me know what I need to do. But remember, Sara doesn't eat meat."  
  
She nods. "I know. I remember. I'm not sure I understand why, but I remember."  
  
I laugh. "Well, if you had sat up several days in a row watching a pig decompose, you might have an aversion to meat too."  
  
My mom raises an eyebrow and chuckles. "Ok, I guess I won't be making any bacon while I'm here then, even though I know you love it."  
  
I grin at her. My mom is amazing. She raised seven kids and doesn't really look old enough to be a grandmother 21 times over.  
  
I hear a door open and Sara emerges, moving slowly. She smiles as she takes in the sight of my dad holding Austin. My dad slowly gets up, cradling Austin in one arm and puts his arm around Sara with the other to give her a hug. "You've got a beautiful little Stokes here, Sara."  
  
She laughs. "Doesn't he look like Nick?"  
  
My dad chuckles. "Yeah, we were just discussing that. Nicky, thinks he's got more hair though."  
  
Sara glances over at me and raises an amused eyebrow.  
  
My mom emerges from the kitchen and pulls Sara gently into a bear hug. No one understands more than my mom how one feels after giving birth. I have to remind myself, I'm a man, I don't have a clue.  
  
I am in awe at how the birth of my son has already affected my life. I feel so protective of him and I think it makes my job that much more bittersweet. I have always been affected by cases involving children, but now that I have my own child, I think it will be even harder.  
  
I notice Sara studying my face. She smiles at me. She knows what I'm thinking. I think she's thinking the same things. We have a lot to talk about regarding our futures. We have time. Sara's got a leave of absence for a few months while she adjusts to motherhood.  
  
Austin looks so peaceful in my dad's arms. I wonder what life will hold for this precious little boy. My precious little boy. Austin Tyler Stokes. 


	39. Daddy

I love watching Nick with our son. Our son. I don't think I can say that enough. I'm still trying to fathom that I got to marry Nick, and now we have a son. Austin will be a little over two months old when Nick and I celebrate our first anniversary this week. We're going to Malibu. I think this time we probably won't be surfing though.  
  
Nick is amazing. He has taken to fatherhood like a duck to water. He could spend all day just looking at Austin. I married the most incredible man.  
  
It was funny, Nick's mom and dad came the day we came home from the hospital. Nick's dad could only stay one night, he had to fly back to Texas for a meeting with someone important. Anyway, Nick's mom is amazing. She had us down to a system before she left. I actually got sleep while she was here. Now is another story, but I've always been used to not getting enough sleep, and now that I'm not pregnant, I can have coffee again.  
  
Nick laughed at me when I had my first cup of coffee. He said the way I looked reminded him of my face during other activities. I think my face was a little red. Speaking of those other activities, we haven't had a chance to resume them. Between being too sore, not getting enough sleep, and Nick's schedule, we haven't exactly had the opportunity.  
  
I have a feeling when we're in Malibu, we'll make time. Just being in the same room with Nick right now turns me on, and I have a feeling it's the same for him. But like I said, we haven't had much of an opportunity. I have a feeling this is something that we're going to have to plan or it's not going to happen. We can't be nearly as spontaneous about these things as we were before Austin was born.  
  
I smile. Nick is asleep on the couch and Austin is asleep on his chest. They are priceless. I've got to get a picture of this. Good thing Nick's parents bought us a digital camera. We've been taking tons of pictures and emailing them to everyone so they can watch Austin grow up before their eyes. He has already changed so much, I can't get over it.  
  
We're leaving for Malibu tomorrow and we're going to drive. It'll be easier to stop and change Austin's diaper and feed him when he's hungry. Although, he does like to sleep in the car.  
  
I decide to take the opportunity and start packing for our trip. Austin alone is going to need tons of stuff. It was funny the day I took Austin into the lab to see everyone. You'd have thought that I was going on a safari with the amount of stuff I brought. Everyone loves him. I never would have figured Greg for one to like kids, but he loves Austin and Austin loves him. Maybe it's his hair. Austin just stares at him while Greg makes faces. Grissom was hilarious. For a man who loves bugs, he sure doesn't know how to hold a baby. He looked like he was afraid he'd break Austin. Warrick dotes on him and I think when Austin is older that Uncle Warrick and him will have a special bond. Now Catherine will take any opportunity she can to hold Austin.  
  
I've got Nick and I packed. I put that little black dress in my bag, just in case we decide to go to eat. I grin. I cannot wait to be with Nick in every sense of that word. Fatherhood looks good on him. I find it incredibly sexy. The father of my child is the most handsome amazing man I've ever met.  
  
I hear Austin cry and I know I need to go get him. I walk out into the living room and Nick is just beginning to stir. I love watching him with our son.  
  
Nick grins at me as he sits up. "I think our boy needs you."  
  
I walk over and take Austin from Nick. As I do, I kiss Nick softly. "I love you, Nicky." My voice is slightly husky.  
  
"I love you, Sara." I can hear the desire in his voice.  
  
I can't wait until we get to Malibu. I want my husband and he wants me, but right now, my son needs me and I have to take care of him. 


	40. Relief

We made good time to Malibu. With the amount of stuff we needed to bring with us for Austin, there was no way that we were going to fly. Even though we made good time getting there, the trip felt excruciatingly long. And it was made longer by the fact that Sara's friend was at the house when we got there. Don't get me wrong. Sara's friend Molly is great. She's been incredibly generous letting us use her beach house. She had lunch prepared when we got there, which was also incredibly considerate. She hadn't seen Austin yet and I know that's why she was still there when we arrived because she had her own vacation to get to.  
  
The thing is, normally I think I would love to hang out with Sara's friends. It's just I haven't had sex with my wife since before Austin was born. I'm horny as hell and from the looks of Sara, so is she. Of course, once Sara's friend was gone Austin needed to be fed, changed, and burped. I love that little guy. He was just really fussy today.  
  
I decided to try and distract myself by lying on the couch to watch the Discovery Channel while Sara tried to get Austin to go to sleep. My wife is the most beautiful woman in the world and seeing her hold my son turns me to mush. I'm still in awe that we have been blessed with such a beautiful baby boy. I hope that I can be a great daddy to him. My biggest fear as a daddy is to not be there for him when he needs me. I've never told my parents what happened to me when I was nine. Now that I have Austin, I'm sure that I'd want to kill anyone that tried to harm my child.  
  
The Discovery Channel is doing nothing to distract me. I finally shut the TV off and head down the hallway to see how Sara is doing with Austin. He does not seem to want to go to sleep.  
  
Sara grins at me as I walk in. "Want to try the daddy touch?"  
  
I nod and take Austin in my arms. He stares up at my face. He is so trusting.  
  
Sara touches my arm. "I'm going to take a shower, he spit up all over me." She's got a wicked grin on her face.  
  
I chuckle. I really hope I can get Austin to sleep soon. I seem to recall enjoying the shower last year. It takes a while, but Austin finally falls asleep. By then, the water in the shower has stopped. I lay him down in the crib and gently shut the door. I notice that the bathroom door is open and Sara is not in there. I wander down to the living room and look around. She's not there either. I let out a chuckle. I can be pretty dense sometimes. I head to the bedroom and there's Sara laying on the bed in the buff.  
  
She grins as I walk in. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."  
  
That's all it takes. I want her now. In fact, I've wanted her since we left Vegas. I pull my shirt over my head and as I toss it across the room, Sara stands up and walks over to me. She leans up and places a searing kiss on my lips and her hands make quick work of my zipper. As quickly as I can I slide my jeans and boxers off and wrap my arms around Sara, crushing her to me. We fall back on the bed in a tangled heap. The only thing on either of our minds is joining our bodies as quickly as possible. Oh, what ecstatic bliss. I collapse on Sara. We are both breathless. I roll over, pulling Sara on top of me.  
  
As we lay there trying to catch our breath, Sara groans. "Oh, Nick, I've missed you."  
  
My voice is husky. "Damn, Sara, I've missed you too."  
  
She straddles me. "I've never been so horny in my entire life." She grins at me devilishly.  
  
I chuckle. "I think I'm right there with you, sweetheart. I've been turned on since before we left Vegas."  
  
She chuckles and leans down, her lips hovering above mine as she rubs her body against mine.  
  
I let out a groan.  
  
She raises an eyebrow at me. "Wanna try that again, maybe a little slower this time?"  
  
I grab her butt with both my hands pulling her against me. "Hell yes." My lips claim hers and we begin to slowly become reacquainted with each other's bodies.  
  
We've become reacquainted quite a few times by the time Austin wakes up. It's only then we realize that we forgot to use protection. 


	41. Sad

The rest of our time in Malibu, Nick and I were vigilant about using protection. Although, I wasn't so sure it would matter. I mean, the one time we didn't use it before, I got pregnant with Austin.  
  
When we were back in Vegas I finally got my period. Strangely, I was disappointed. In fact, I seemed to start moping. It seemed like every time I held Austin and every time Nick and I made love, I felt sad. It didn't make any sense to me. I mean, I love my son. I adore my husband. And trust me, I love being with my husband in every sense of that word. I just felt out of sorts. I'm not sure if Nick noticed it. He didn't say anything, but I did catch him every now and then studying me trying to figure out if he should say something.  
  
Finally, after two weeks of me moping around, Nick said something. I had just put Austin down and Nick and I were sitting on the couch snuggling. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at me. "Sar, are you ok?"  
  
I glanced up at him and my eyes started to pool with tears.  
  
Nick looked extremely concerned. "Hey, what's going on, honey?"  
  
I shook my head as the tears started to flow down my face. "I don't know. I just feel really sad."  
  
Nick looked a little helpless. "Sad? Like how?"  
  
"I'm not sure." I started to think about when I started feeling sad and suddenly it dawned on me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up at Nick.  
  
He studied me and brushed a lock of my hair back behind my ear.  
  
"Nick, I'm just really confused." I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him what was on my mind.  
  
"You want to talk it out?" His features were soft and concerned.  
  
I played at the buttons on his shirt. "It's just that when we got back from Malibu and I got my period, I thought I'd be really relieved. I mean, since we didn't use any protection. But I wasn't. I was disappointed." I started to cry again.  
  
Nick just pulled me against him and rubbed my back, soothing me with his voice. "It's ok, Sar. Go ahead and cry."  
  
He held me like that for a while. I finally pushed myself up slightly so I could look at him. He was smiling.  
  
He reached over and brushed the traces of the tears away with his thumb. "Sara, do you want another baby?"  
  
I sniffled and then started to chuckle. "I think I do. Do you?"  
  
He grinned at me. "I'd be lying if I said no."  
  
I wrinkled my brow. Having another baby held a lot of implications for us.  
  
I think Nick must have read my mind. "What about work? I know how much you love your job."  
  
I let out a deep sigh and looked into Nick's eyes. "I do love my job, Nick. But I love you and Austin more. I don't want someone else raising our child because I'm busy pulling a double shift. I want to protect him from the things we see everyday. I don't want him to become a victim because I was one of those parents who couldn't be there for him."  
  
Nick held me close. He knew what it felt to be the victim. He understood how I felt. "You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?"  
  
I pulled away and nodded. "Yeah, I have. I know we didn't plan to have kids so soon, but having Austin sort of shifted the timeline a little."  
  
Nick grins at me. "Yeah, I guess it did."  
  
I smile back. "I guess all I'm saying is that since we've already started, why don't we just let nature take it's course and see what happens."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Do you know what you're saying?"  
  
I raise an eyebrow at him. "Yeah."  
  
Nick grinned. "Because I was thinking that ten or eleven kids sounded nice."  
  
I swatted at him and chuckled. "I was thinking two or three."  
  
Nick put a serious expression on his face for a moment and then looked at me and grinned. "Well, I've done the math Mrs. Stokes, and we only have one. Either way, we're going to have to start working on it if we want more kids."  
  
I start laughing as Nick starts to tickle me. He pulls me up as he gets up from the couch and then grins as he slings me over his shoulder, his hand firmly on my butt. I'm already working at pulling his shirt out of the back of his jeans by the time he closes our bedroom door and sets me down on the bed. He crawls onto the bed next to me and we begin to touch and taste each other as we slowly remove our clothes one piece at a time.  
  
I'm really glad Nick wants to have another baby too. No matter how long it takes, I'm sure we're both going to enjoy trying to get me pregnant. 


	42. What?

I think I must have been grinning like a fool when I went into work that night because Warrick made a point to comment on it.  
  
"You're looking far too happy, even for you." Warrick quipped.  
  
I just kept on grinning. I put my jacket into my locker and pulled out my ID badge.  
  
"What gives, man?" Warrick leaned against his locker and stared me down.  
  
I turned and kept grinning. "Sara wants another baby."  
  
Warrick's jaw dropped. "She what?"  
  
I chuckled at Warrick's response. "I said, she wants another baby."  
  
Warrick's face had a look of disbelief. "And you're ok with this?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I am. I want one too."  
  
Warrick shook his head. "Dude."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." I countered.  
  
Warrick furrowed his brow. "This is Sara we're talking about. Dedicated CSI. Career woman."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Mother of my child. My wife."  
  
Warrick looked at me again like he didn't believe me. "And she wants this?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, she wants this. She's the one that brought it up." I grin as I remember the earlier activities that Sara and I engaged in.  
  
Warrick shook his head and chuckled. "Wow. Who would have thought?"  
  
"Thought what?" Catherine queried quizzically as she walked into the locker room.  
  
Warrick gestured toward me and Catherine continued to look at me as she opened her locker and hung her jacket up. I just smiled.  
  
Catherine turned toward me as she closed her locker. She glanced at Warrick and then back at me. "What's going on?"  
  
I grinned. "Sara wants another baby."  
  
Catherine chuckled as she studied me. "I take it you want one too?"  
  
I nod and continued grinning.  
  
Catherine raises an eyebrow at me. "How soon are you going to try for this baby?"  
  
I just grin a tinge of red in my cheeks.  
  
Catherine's jaw drops for a minute and then she starts to laugh. A deep throaty laugh. "I take it you've already started."  
  
I waggle my eyebrows at Catherine and then try and put on a serious face. "We're willing to do whatever it takes as long as it takes to make it happen."  
  
Catherine crossed her arms and a sly grin spread across her face. "I admire your dedication."  
  
Warrick just chuckled. "Leave it to Nick."  
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow. "So, when is she planning on coming back to work?"  
  
I let out a deep breath and glance at my two coworkers. "We're not sure. She doesn't want to put Austin in daycare."  
  
Catherine and Warrick exchanged a worried look.  
  
Catherine pressed the issue. "So does that mean she thinking about not coming back?"  
  
I decide that I should level with them. "We're not sure, I'm really leaving that up to Sara, but she's seriously thinking about it. She really wants to have kids and maybe when their a little older who knows."  
  
Catherine looked incredulous. "She's not going to come back."  
  
Warrick stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"She hasn't decided, you guys." I defend.  
  
Catherine chuckles. "Well don't tell Grissom anytime soon. He's not terribly excited about the dayshift people that keep rotating through."  
  
I chuckle. "That's something Sara's going to have to tell him when she's ready."  
  
Warrick just looked at me with disbelief. "Dude."  
  
I chuckle. "Don't worry, Warrick, we'll find you a good woman."  
  
Catherine laughs. "I'm heading to the break room. I'll see you guys in there." Catherine strode out of the locker room.  
  
I glanced over at Warrick. He still looked dumbfounded. "I never would have guessed."  
  
I chuckle. We head out of the locker room toward the break room.  
  
I can't wait until shift is over and I can go home and be with my wife and son. 


	43. Trying

"Nick, as much as I enjoy this, you might want to try ambushing me in a more comfortable location." Nick and I were sprawled on the floor of the laundry room. I had been doing laundry while Austin napped when Nick came home. Austin seemed to go through clothes faster than I could go through swabs at a crime scene. Anyway, Nick had snuck up behind me and before we had a chance to move to another room, we were in the middle of the floor tangled together with most of our clothes off.  
  
Nick chuckled and trailed his fingers down my arm. "Anywhere with you is comfortable for me."  
  
I grinned. If he wasn't so damn cute, I think I could kill him at times. "So, do you think we've made a baby yet?" I waggled my eyebrows at him.  
  
He leaned down and kissed me, mumbling against my lips. "Well, if you don't think that one took, we can try again."  
  
I giggled. I heard that having a baby can kill the sex drive for some women. Not me. If anything, I want Nick more now than ever. This works out well for us because Nick can't seem to get enough either. Ever since we decided to try for another baby, we can't keep our hands off of each other. I almost killed him when I found out he told Catherine and Warrick. It's not that I don't trust them, it's just that I haven't really decided whether or not I'm going back to work at all and I don't want Grissom to get wind of it until I do decide.  
  
As Nick breaks the kiss, I reach up and trail my fingers across his lips. I love his lips. "We can try again, but let's move it to the bedroom."  
  
Nick leans down and kisses me again before reluctantly pulling himself off of me and standing up. He reaches down and offers me his hand to help me up. I gratefully accept. As I stand, Nick snakes his arms around my waist and starts kissing my neck. We almost get carried away again right there, but someone knocks at the door.  
  
We look at each other with eyebrows raised and then realize if we were going to answer the door we might want to put the rest of our clothes on. I don't think that my bra and Nick's T-shirt and socks are going to cut it. We hastily throw our clothes on grinning at each other in the process. Nick makes his way to the door and opens it wondering who in the hell was stopping by without calling first.  
  
Warrick stood there with an amused grin on his face. It was then that Nick glanced back at me with a sheepish grin on his face. "I forgot that Warrick was coming by, Sar."  
  
I chuckled. Nick was so easily distracted.  
  
Warrick chuckled. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "Of course you did, Warrick. I'm trying to get Sara pregnant remember?"  
  
Warrick rolled his eyes and laughed. "Of course you are."  
  
"Every chance he gets." I quipped. It was the truth, but whether Warrick took me seriously or not, I wasn't sure.  
  
Warrick walked over and gave me a hug. "So how are Mrs. Stokes and junior doing these days?"  
  
I grin at him. "We're doing great, War. Austin's sleeping."  
  
"Well, I want to be first in line to hold him when he wakes up." Warrick loved Austin.  
  
Nick chuckled. "Ok, you heard him, honey. Warrick gets to change Austin's diaper." Nick was grinning.  
  
Warrick just laughed. "You know, I have changed a diaper or two. I'm not afraid of a little poop. I've seen worse at crime scenes."  
  
I just smiled. I missed hanging out with Warrick.  
  
Warrick looked at me with a serious expression. "Have you decided if you're coming back yet or not? You know you're supposed to back on the schedule next week."  
  
I glance at Nick. I think I've known all along what I'm going to do. I've just been putting it off. "I think I'm pretty close to making a decision. I need to go in and talk to Grissom in any case."  
  
Warrick raises an eyebrow at Nick and I. "Have you told Grissom that you guys are trying to get pregnant?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "That information is on a need to know basis, and at the moment no one who doesn't already know needs to know. Our families don't even know."  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Hey, I really didn't come by to interrogate you two. I've got something to tell you." Warrick smiled. He looked really happy about something.  
  
"What's up man?" Nick queried him.  
  
"I've got an agent coming to see me play on Saturday. If he likes what he hears, I might be looking at a recording contract." Warrick was smiling widely.  
  
"Way to go, man!" Nick exchanged a high five with Warrick.  
  
I grinned at him. "Hey, that's great. Can we come watch?"  
  
Warrick grinned and nodded. "You better bring Austin though."  
  
I chuckled. "No problem. I'm not about to leave him with a babysitter anytime soon."  
  
Warrick glanced at me and then back over at Nick. "If they sign me, I might be moving to LA."  
  
Nick and I exchanged a surprised glance. Nick looked at Warrick with disbelief. "Man, that's great, but can't you work from here?"  
  
Warrick chuckled. "LA is where the action is. What are you giving me such a hard time for? I know how much you two would love move to Malibu."  
  
I chuckled. "Yeah, we would love to move to Malibu, but it's not like we can commute very easily. Not to mention the price tag of those homes."  
  
"We'll just miss you, man. You'll miss watching Austin grow." Nick interjected.  
  
As if on cue, I heard Austin cry. I moved to go get him, but Warrick stood up and raised his hand. "I'm first in line, besides Austin is calling his Uncle Warrick."  
  
Nick and I just grinned at each other. Life sure does change quickly. 


	44. Change

Sara, Austin, and I went to see Warrick perform. I knew he was good, but I didn't realize he was that good. I am sad to say that I think my friend is going to see the end of his career as a CSI. I have a feeling that he's going to be moving to LA. Speaking of LA, when Sara and I got home from watching Warrick perform, we had a cryptic message on our answering machine from some friend of Sara's friend Molly. They wanted us to call them in the morning and discuss a possible business proposition.  
  
Sara put Austin to bed and called Molly to see if she could get more information before we called her friend back. The expression on Sara's face was priceless as she talked to Molly. I wasn't sure what it was all about, but Sara had disbelief written all over her face. When she finally got off the phone her mouth was hanging open. "Nick, we need to call her friend Tony back."  
  
I grinned. "Ok, honey, we will first thing in the morning." I leaned down to kiss Sara, but she pushed me away and grinned at me. I raised an eyebrow at her in surprise.  
  
"We need to call him now. Molly said she would call him and let him know we'd be calling him tonight."  
  
I chuckled. "Ok, we'll call him tonight, but are you going to tell me what this is all about? This isn't some pyramid scheme is it?"  
  
Sara narrowed her gaze at me and swatted at my arm. "Nick, I'm serious."  
  
I smiled at her. "Ok, tell me what she said."  
  
We sat down on the couch and Sara explained to me what Molly had told her. When she finished, my mouth was hanging open. We couldn't call Molly's friend Tony fast enough. He explained what he had in mind and as calmly as we could we explained that we needed to discuss it but we would let him know what our decision was in a couple of days. Thankfully, he was willing to wait. Molly had spoken very highly of Sara and I and her friend Tony was inclined to trust that.  
  
Sara and I just stared at each other after we got off the phone with Tony. Finally, Sara broke the silence. "Nick, I know it would be a huge change, but I think we should do it. We'll always wonder what would have happened if we didn't"  
  
I chuckled at her. I knew she was right. This was a perfect opportunity for us, especially since we were trying to add to our family. I just wasn't sure how everyone else would take the news. "Yeah, you're right. I think we should do it. We're going to have to break the news to everyone though. That's going to be hard."  
  
Sara nodded. "I know."  
  
I took Sara's hand in mine and we stood up and headed to our bedroom. For the first time in weeks, we just held each other and drifted off to sleep. 


	45. Shock

Nick and I walked into the lab together with Austin in tow. We headed directly to Grissom's office. We knew he would be in; he was always in this early. We needed to talk to him before the beginning of shift, and then we needed to tell the rest of the team. We stopped in his doorway and a few seconds elapsed before he looked up at us over the rim of his glasses. As he spied Austin, a grin broke out over his face. In spite of his earlier awkwardness around Austin, Grissom had grown much more comfortable around him. He waved us into his office. I smiled. I hoped that Grissom would take the news well, I was pretty sure it was going to come as a shock to him. I sat down and Nick shut the door to Grissom's office and sat down next to me with Austin in his arms. I smiled at my husband. He looked so good holding our little boy.  
  
I glanced over at Grissom and decided to just dive into why we were there. "Grissom, Nick and I have something we need to talk to you about. Actually, something we need to tell you. We've already made a decision."  
  
Grissom looked at us quizzically.  
  
I looked over at Nick. This was harder than I thought it would be. My eyes pleaded for Nick to continue.  
  
He smiled at me softly and then turned toward Grissom. "Gris, Sara and I are trying to have another baby."  
  
Grissom's eyebrows shot up. "So soon?"  
  
I nodded. "I really want another baby and so does Nick." I smiled at Nick and then looked back at Grissom. "The thing is I've decided that I'm not going to come back to work. I want to stay home for a while and be with Austin."  
  
Grissom looked shocked. "You're not coming back? Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded and Nick reached over and took my hand. I took a deep breath and continued. "I am having the time of my life being a mom and I want to enjoy that for a little while."  
  
Nick grinned at me. I grinned back at him.  
  
"Catherine's a mom." Grissom stated as if that was going to sway my decision.  
  
I smiled at Grissom. "Grissom, I know Catherine is a mom, she's a great mom. I just want to spend time with my little boy."  
  
Grissom nodded. He knew I had made my decision. "Well, you're not getting off the hook on brining Austin by to see his Uncle Grissom."  
  
I smiled and then glanced over at Nick squeezing his hand.  
  
Nick smiled at me and looked at Grissom. "Gris, that's not all. I'm requesting an extended leave of absence." Nick handed him and envelope containing his request.  
  
Grissom's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I need a leave of absence." Nick stated simply.  
  
Grissom just looked at us as if we had trees growing out of our heads. "You're leaving? Where are you going?"  
  
Nick smiled. "LA."  
  
"LA?" Grissom was shocked.  
  
I glanced at Nick and smiled then I turned to Grissom. "We've been offered the opportunity of a lifetime, Gris. A friend of a friend called us and offered us a job to consult on a new TV series. One of the networks has picked it up for 23 episodes."  
  
"Consulting?" Grissom looked flummoxed.  
  
Nick chuckled. "Yeah, it's a series about people who investigate crime scenes. They want us to be technical consultants. We can do quite a bit of work from home, but we need to be in LA because we have to be available to be on location. Sara can bring Austin with her. The deal is they want both of us."  
  
Grissom leaned back in his chair bewildered. "A show about crime scene investigators?"  
  
I chuckled. "Yeah, apparently it's a new concept and the network is pretty hot on it."  
  
"If it flops, Gris, we'll be back, for now I want a leave of absence." Nick continued.  
  
Grissom let out a deep breath. "You can't just work from here?"  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "Either way, Gris, I can't work here if we take this job. And we've already accepted it. We have to be in LA in a month. So if you won't give me a leave of absence, I'll have to submit my resignation."  
  
Grissom shook his head slightly. "I don't want to do this, but I don't want to lose two friends either." He signed the leave of absence.  
  
"Thanks. We're going to go break the news to the rest of the team." We got up and made our way out of Grissom's office. I couldn't believe that Austin was sleeping through it all.  
  
We entered the break room hand in hand and Catherine and Warrick looked up in anticipation. They knew that I had set a deadline to tell Grissom by today whether or not I was coming back. We had not told either one of them of our decision.  
  
Nick cut to the chase. "We just wanted to let you know that Sara is not coming back to work."  
  
Warrick and Catherine exchanged a glance. They seemed to have expected that.  
  
I glanced at Nick and he nodded at me. "Uh, that's not all."  
  
Before I could finish, Catherine jumped out of her chair grinning. "Are you pregnant?"  
  
Greg chose that moment to walk into the break room. "Sara's pregnant?" He looked like he's just choked on his coffee.  
  
I shook my head. "I'm not pregnant. At least we don't think I am yet."  
  
Greg's jaw dropped. "You're trying to get pregnant again?"  
  
I chuckled. "Yeah, Nick and I want another baby."  
  
Nick interrupted. "Hey, as much as I'd like to continue this part of the conversation, Sara and I have something else we need to tell you."  
  
Catherine, Warrick, and Greg looked confused.  
  
I looked at each of our friends and then at Nick who had a sleeping Austin cradled in one of his arms.  
  
Nick continued. "Sara and I are moving to LA."  
  
The room could not have been more silent.  
  
I decided to break the silence. "We're not leaving right away; we don't have to be there for another month."  
  
"Why?" Catherine looked at us quizzically.  
  
Nick grinned and then explained the opportunity we had been offered. As he described the job, the faces of our friends were incredulous. Nick's eyes lit up. "If it turns into a hit, we just might be able to live in Malibu."  
  
Austin chose that moment to wake up and make his presence known. 


	46. Wow

Our friends seemed to take our news that we were moving in stride. Thanksgiving was just around the corner and Sara and decided that we wanted all of them to share it with us since we'd be leaving soon. At first we weren't sure what we were going to do about the house. We really didn't want to sell it since we'd be moving back to Vegas if things didn't work out in LA. But we also didn't want to continue paying a mortgage on it since we'd have to rent something in LA.  
  
Then Molly called. Apparently, Molly comes from a fairly wealthy family, not that this was a big surprise to me considering the house she has in Malibu. Anyway, her parents had decided to go on a cruise around the world aboard the QE2. They would be gone for a year and wanted Molly to stay at their house in Bel Air while they were gone to take care of their six dogs. That left Molly's house in Malibu empty. She offered to let us stay there while we were in LA. Sara and I were floored.  
  
Not only would we not have to sell the house in Vegas, we would get to live in Malibu rent free for a year. Sara and I were beyond excited. In our wildest dreams we could never have imagined this. However, we still weren't sure what to do with our house. Now that we were staying at the house in Malibu, we wouldn't have to pack our furniture, we could leave it behind. But we also didn't want to rent the house out to just anyone or leave it sitting empty. In the end, we found out that Greg was looking for a new place to live, so we asked him if he would consider house sitting for a year. He was ecstatic.  
  
The fact that we didn't have to pack everything helped quite a bit. Sara had begun to get a little stressed out when she began to contemplate all the stuff we were going to have to pack up. This was especially true when I had several days where I was pulling double shifts. That did not set well with Sara. She understood mind you, but she was home alone with an infant, trying to pack up a house to move.  
  
The day after we found out we got to live in Malibu at the beach house, Sara was feeling especially good. So good in fact that she met me at the door when I came home with a huge grin on her face.  
  
I raised a curious eyebrow at her.  
  
Sara snaked her arms around my neck and whispered into my ear. "Catherine's got Austin for a few hours. She told me to call her when I was ready for her to drop him off."  
  
I chuckled. Leave it to my wife to find time for us to be alone. She didn't have to say another word. I closed the front door with my foot and tossed my keys onto the table near the door. At the same time I kissed Sara and pulled her against me. As we broke apart I whispered back to her. "How did you get her to do that?" I started to pull her shirt out of her jeans.  
  
Sara began kissing my neck. "It wasn't hard." Her hands slid down my chest and her fingers began to unfasten my belt. "She loves Austin. And since we're moving, she wanted to watch him." She continued kissing my neck.  
  
My hands slid down and cupped her butt. "That was really nice of her." I slid my hands up under the back of Sara's shirt and unfastened her bra.  
  
Sara's lips made a torturously slow assault on my neck. "Yeah, I thought so. Besides, she knows that you're trying to get me pregnant, and figured we could use a little time alone." Sara pulled my zipper down and her hand grazed me.  
  
I moaned. We made it as far as the couch.  
  
Afterward we lay tangled together just enjoying the closeness of each other. Sara traced lazy circles on my chest and I couldn't help but trace an invisible line from her shoulder to her hip and back again.  
  
Sara chuckled and propped herself up slightly on my chest. "You know, even if it takes a while getting pregnant, I sure am having fun trying."  
  
I grinned at her. "Me too." I waggled my eyebrows at her and slid my hands down to squeeze her butt. "Wanna try again?"  
  
Sara laughed and leaned down to kiss me. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
We got lost in each other and somewhere in the foggy recesses of our brains it registered that someone was at the door. "I thought you said Catherine was going to wait for you to call."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow at me. "She is."  
  
Then it hit me. "Oh, crap. I forgot to tell you that Warrick was coming by."  
  
Sara started to giggle. "So I distracted you then?"  
  
I chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
We extricated ourselves from the couch and Sara made a beeline for the bedroom while I grabbed my boxers, pulled them on and went to answer the door.  
  
Warrick took one look at me and started laughing. "I see you got a little distracted again and forgot to tell Sara that I was coming over."  
  
I just grinned and nodded. Just then Sara emerged from the bedroom fully clothed. She grinned at Warrick and nonchalantly tried to pick up her clothes that were strewn about the living room. Her face turned a little red as she turned around to see Warrick pulling her bra out from between the couch cushions. She walked over and took it from him trying to act natural.  
  
Warrick chuckled. "So Nick forgot to tell you I was coming over again, didn't he?"  
  
Sara nodded and started to laugh. "Yeah."  
  
"How's the little guy?" Warrick queried.  
  
Sara grinned. "He's with Catherine right now. In fact, now that you're here, I'll call her and let her know she can bring him back anytime." Sara walked over to the phone to call Catherine.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Warrick and he just laughed at me. "Hey, the reason I stopped by is because I have something to tell you and Sara."  
  
By this time, Sara had gotten off the phone with Catherine. We looked at Warrick curiously.  
  
He just grinned at us. "How would you like a friend in LA?"  
  
Sara and I looked at Warrick in disbelief.  
  
He chuckled. "I got a recording contract. They want me to move to LA and get started on a CD."  
  
Sara threw her arms around Warrick and squealed. I chuckled. Sara and I would have another friend in LA.  
  
"Way to go, man." I shook Warrick's hand. "Have you told Grissom yet?"  
  
Warrick let out a deep breath and shook his head. "Not yet. You two are the first ones I've told. The poor guy is going to freak out. He's already freaking out because you two are leaving. That'll leave just him and Catherine."  
  
Sara and I exchanged an amused grin.  
  
Warrick studied us and chuckled. "Then again, it might just give him the push he needs."  
  
Sara and I just nodded and chuckled. 


	47. Aha!

Considering that he was losing three of his four CSIs in less than a month, I thought that Grissom handled the news of Warrick's departure rather well. When Catherine had come by to drop Austin off, Warrick had broken the news to her. She didn't take it too well. Oh, she was excited for the opportunity that Warrick had the same way she was excited for Nick and I getting to work as technical consultants on a new TV series. She would just miss us all. I also suspected that it brought a few things to the surface between her and Grissom. Things that neither of them had wanted to deal with in the years that they'd known each other.  
  
But back to Grissom's reaction. The poor man almost had a heart attack. He was already faced with replacing two CSIs and wasn't thrilled with the people he was getting from day shift. Greg had expressed an interested in training as a CSI, but he was just learning and it would take him quite some time to get up to a Level III.  
  
That's why when everyone came over to our house on Thanksgiving, I was surprised to see Catherine and Lindsey show up with Grissom, smiles on their faces. In fact, they all looked a little too happy. Nick and I exchanged a glance and he shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't until I headed into the kitchen to pull something out of the freezer that I figured out what it was.  
  
As I rounded the corner, I caught Grissom sliding his hand down and squeeze Catherine's butt while leaning over and give her a kiss on the cheek. They didn't even notice that I was standing there so I quietly backed out and went to find Nick. He was sitting watching football with Warrick, Lindsey, and Greg. Austin was cradled against his chest fast asleep. I got his attention and motioned slightly with my head that I needed to talk to him in the other room. Nick raised his eyebrows at me and I raised mine right back. I know how much he loves football, but I knew he'd want to know what I just found out.  
  
Nick reluctantly pulled himself off the couch and glanced back at the others. "I'm just going to lay Austin down in his crib for a while." He headed toward Austin's room and I followed. Nick laid Austin in his crib just as I closed the door. He turned around and raised an amused eyebrow at me. "If you wanted us to be alone, you shouldn't have invited all these guests over."  
  
I chuckled, "As much as I enjoy being alone with you, I think I figured out why Grissom and Catherine are a little too happy today."  
  
Nick looked curious. "Really."  
  
I nodded. "Would you like a demonstration of what I saw in the kitchen?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "If I like it, can I have more later?"  
  
I swatted at him smiling. "Seriously, Nick. I headed into the kitchen to pull something out of the freezer, and I saw Grissom doing this to Catherine." I stepped closer to him and slid my hand down to grab his butt while leaning up to kiss his cheek.  
  
Of course Nick, being the opportunist that he is, grabbed my butt and pulled me into a full blown kiss. I giggled against his lips. If we weren't afraid of Austin waking up, or one of our friends walking in on us, I'm sure that a quick removal of clothes would have followed.  
  
As we broke apart, Nick raised an eyebrow at me. "I know what I want for dessert."  
  
I giggled. "Be quiet, you'll wake up your son. Besides, you have to finish your dinner before you can have any dessert."  
  
Nick chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss me again. "I'll give up turkey if I can have you for dinner."  
  
I giggled against his lips again. "Nick, we have company."  
  
He just slid his hands down and cupped my butt pulling me against him. "They already think we're always having sex." He started kissing my neck and he slid his hands up and started pulling my shirt out of my slacks.  
  
I chuckled. "That's because we usually are." In the firmest voice I could muster. "Nick, stop. You're going to wake up the baby."  
  
Nick chuckled and continued kissing my neck. His hands were already up the back of my shirt. "Do you really want me to stop?"  
  
I think there was a slight squeak in my voice. "No. But we have company, so we'd better."  
  
Nick slid his hands out from under my shirt and squeezed my butt once more before releasing me from his embrace.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him and tried to scold him. "Oh, sure, you get me all hot and bothered, and now I have to go out there and try and act naturally."  
  
Nick waggled his eyebrows at me. "Quiet, you'll wake the baby."  
  
I swatted at him and tried to tuck my shirt back in before heading back out into the living room. We emerged from Austin's room to a group of amused faces. I glanced at the clock and realized we'd been in there for a while.  
  
Catherine raised her eyebrows at us. "Austin sleeping ok?"  
  
"Like a baby." Nick replied grinning as he came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.  
  
Warrick chuckled. "That's good, because with the amount of time you two have been gone, I'm surprised you didn't have another one yet."  
  
I think a little color must have been in my cheeks because my face felt a little hot. It felt even hotter after Nick threw in his two cents worth.  
  
"Always trying." He chuckled and kissed my neck again before releasing me.  
  
I quickly made my way into the kitchen to pull the pie out of the freezer to defrost. Nick's mom might bake pies from scratch, but I prefer Mrs. Smith's from the freezer section of the grocery store. Besides, I needed to cool off a little. 


	48. Green

I'm sure that Grissom and Catherine thought we were in the dark about their little romance that seemed to have blossomed, but after Sara informed me of what she saw in the kitchen, we kept exchanging glances throughout dinner. Being the CSI that he is, Warrick picked up on what Sara and I were watching right away. Also being the one to state the obvious, he waited until everyone had a mouth full of food before he cut to the chase. "So, Grissom, when did you finally ask Catherine out?" He just put a forkful of turkey in his mouth and acted as if his question was the most natural thing on the planet. It was all Sara and I could do to not burst out laughing.  
  
Grissom just sputtered for a moment. And Catherine started chuckling. Finally, Grissom spilled it. "Well, Warrick, since our personal life is obviously too obvious, I asked Catherine out last week."  
  
"Took you long enough." Warrick said what we were all thinking.  
  
Lindsey piped up. "You said it, Uncle Warrick."  
  
Catherine just looked at her daughter with her mouth open. "Lindsey Willows!"  
  
Lindsey just grinned. "It's true, Mom. Uncle Grissom should have asked you out a long time ago. He's been in love with you long enough."  
  
Grissom just chuckled.  
  
Greg had been unusually quiet. He finally spoke up. "Well, I guess this is the last time we'll all be together, since you guys are leaving in a few days."  
  
I heard sniffling and I raised an eyebrow as I glanced over at Sara. She had tears streaming down her face and she was crying into her green beans. She quickly excused herself and got up from the table. "I need to go check on Austin."  
  
I got up and followed her. As I shut the door to Austin's bedroom behind me, Sara threw her arms around my neck and sobbed. "I'm going to miss them, Nick."  
  
I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. "I know, Sar. I am too. They'll come to visit though, and Warrick will be in LA too."  
  
"It just won't be the same." She continued sniffling.  
  
Just then Austin woke up. Sara pulled away from me and went and picked him up. I touched her shoulder and looked at her with concern. "Hey, why don't you let me change his diaper and you can go freshen up in the bathroom, honey."  
  
She handed Austin to me and leaned up and kissed me. "I love you, Nicky."  
  
I smiled at her. "I love you too, Sar." I changed Austin's diaper and walked back out into the dining room where everyone else was still eating.  
  
Catherine grinned at me. "I haven't had a turn to hold the baby. You sit and finish eating, Nick. I need to cuddle this little guy while I still can."  
  
I smiled and handed Austin to her. I glanced around the table. "Ok, so you know you all have to come and visit us in Malibu. The house there is great, it's right on the beach."  
  
"Count me in! Who knows, maybe I'll meet some California beach babe." Greg grinned and then glanced at Grissom. "Of course, I have a lot to do at the lab too, and I've got your house to take care of, but I think I might be able to fit in a trip or two."  
  
I just chuckled at him.  
  
When she saw Sara emerge a few minutes later, Catherine handed Austin to Grissom and got up to give Sara a hug. Sara started crying all over again. I didn't realize that moving was so upsetting to Sara, especially since she was the one that originally thought it was a good idea. Sara finally stopped crying and sat down to finish eating, but about halfway through a bite of green beans she suddenly bolted from the table and rushed for the bathroom. None of the rest of us seemed to feel sick from the green beans, so I thought maybe she'd just gotten sick over being so upset. I was a little unsure of what to do. It wasn't until Catherine helped me clear the dishes from the table and raised an eyebrow at me that I started to put the pieces together.  
  
"What?" I queried Catherine.  
  
She smiled. "Nick, has Sara been a little more emotional than usual lately?"  
  
I wrinkled my brow. "Now that you mention it, yeah, but it's probably because we're moving. She's going to miss all of you."  
  
Catherine chuckled. "Has she been eating ok?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure, I've pulled a couple double shifts this past week, remember?"  
  
She nodded. "Have you noticed if she's thrown up any other time besides today?"  
  
Suddenly the pieces slammed together with a clarity I wondered how I'd miss. I think a grin must have spread across my face and I started to chuckle. "Well, maybe all of our hard work has finally paid off."  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Nick, no two pregnancies are exactly alike. Just keep that in mind."  
  
I wasn't sure exactly what she meant by that, but I felt suitably warned. I walked back into the living room and noticed Warrick holding Austin. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Where's Sara?"  
  
Grissom gestured toward the bathroom. "I don't think the food agreed with her."  
  
Greg nodded. "Yeah, she's hurling."  
  
Lindsey looked up at me and in the way only a child could asked me directly. "Uncle Nick, is Auntie Sara gonna have another baby."  
  
It was if the lights went on in the heads of all the men in the room. Warrick let out a chuckle.  
  
I glanced at Lindsey. "I don't know, honey. I hope so." I went and knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Sar? Honey? Can I come in?"  
  
I heard mumbling through the door that I assumed meant yes. I suppose I should never assume anything because Sara glared at me as I walked in. She was not feeling well. Despite the expression on her face, I knelt down next to her and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. I sat back onto the floor and just looked at her. "Hey, honey, are you gonna be ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I just feel like crap right now."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I can tell." I kept rubbing her back as she threw up again. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Sara just glanced at me.  
  
"Any chance that you're pregnant?" I hope my voice didn't imply too much hope, because if she was truly sick I didn't want to discount that.  
  
She softly chuckled. "Nick, I'd say with the way you and I have been going at it every chance we get that there's a pretty good chance that I'm pregnant. Besides, my period is late."  
  
I grinned at her. "Uh, do you want me to go get a pregnancy test?"  
  
She started to giggle softly. "Well, I guess all of our company is pretty damn curious why I'm throwing up in here. We might as well satisfy everyone's curiosity."  
  
I leaned over and kissed her, not the wisest choice since she'd been throwing up. She didn't exactly taste like Red Vines, but at that moment I didn't care. We might be having another baby and I was damn excited. I helped her up and we walked back out to our waiting guests.  
  
I cleared my throat. "Uh, I'm going to run to the store for a couple of pregnancy tests, anyone want to come with me?"  
  
Laughter erupted around the room and Grissom, Warrick, Lindsey, and Greg followed me out to the Tahoe to drive to the store. 


	49. Tests

I think it was the strangest Thanksgiving I've ever had. Catherine and I just looked at each other and laughed as Nick, Greg, Warrick, Grissom, and Lindsey ran off to the store to buy me a couple of pregnancy tests. I mean everyone knew how much Nick and I were trying to have another baby, I think they were just anxious to find out if the reason my Thanksgiving dinner had made a reappearance was because my morning sickness had kicked in or if I just had a flu bug. Oh, that and Nick and I were leaving in a few days for LA. When they returned, the guys all looked at me expectantly, ok, no pun intended there. I took the tests into the bathroom and followed the instructions. I have never felt that much pressure in my entire life. I left the test strips on the counter and sat down on the couch next to Nick. He put his arm around my shoulder and I glanced around the room at everyone. No one said a word as we all sat there and waited to see what those tests strips said.  
  
After the allotted few minutes had transpired, Nick and I went to look at them together. I was too nervous to look at them and Nick didn't want to look at them until I was ready. I picked them up without looking at them and held them at my side. I'm not sure how long we were in the bathroom.  
  
"I can't look, Nick. What if we're not pregnant?" I looked up at him and I'm sure I looked scared. I held the test strips in my hand, but couldn't bring myself to look at them. I was worried. I mean, we'd been trying for a couple of months to get pregnant, but when we got pregnant with Austin we weren't even trying and it was the one time we hadn't used any protection. I knew my period was late, but there were at least half a dozen reasons why that could happen. Only one of which was pregnancy.  
  
Nick chuckled. He cupped my face in his hands. "Sara, if we're not, we'll just keep trying. Not that we need an excuse to, because I love making love to you, but eventually, we'll have another baby. Remember, we were just going to let nature take it's course" He leaned in and kissed me tenderly.  
  
I started crying. I knew he was right. I never knew how much I wanted to be a mom until I became one. I never knew I could love another person instantly as much as I love Austin. And now, I was so afraid to look at those stupid tests strips in case I wasn't pregnant. I wanted another baby so desperately and I know that Nick did too. We loved Austin so much and we wanted him to have a brother or sister. Nick started crying too. I have the most incredible husband on the planet and I love him so much.  
  
Nick's tears mingled with mine and still neither of us could bring ourselves to look at the test strips to see what they said.  
  
I cupped his face with my free hand and leaned up to kiss him again. I murmured against his lips. "I love you so much, Nick Stokes. I am so glad I married you."  
  
There was a hitch in Nick's voice as we broke the kiss. "Oh, Sara, I love you so much. I am so thankful for you." He sniffled and tears freely flowed down his face.  
  
I reached up to wipe his tears with the back of my hand. He reached over and cupped my face again, brushing my tears with his thumbs. He leaned in and kissed me again.  
  
As we broke the kiss I sniffled. "I guess we should look, huh?"  
  
He nodded sniffling and smiling. He took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze.  
  
I held up the strips for both of us to see.  
  
Tears began streaming down both of our faces again. Nick pulled me against him, cradling my head with the palm of his hand as I broke into sobs. I pulled away and he leaned down and kissed me. His lips tasted salty from the tears.  
  
I think the others must have wondered what was taking so long, and since we hadn't closed the bathroom door, Warrick knocked. The door opened and I'm sure he had to wonder what the results were. There were Nick and I tears running down our faces kissing each other for all we were worth.  
  
Warrick knocked on the door again a little louder and Nick and I broke apart. I wiped the tears from my face and held onto Nick's hand as we walked out of the bathroom together. Nick wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
The other faces in the room were etched with concern and no one said a word as they anticipated what we had to say. I mean here we were with puffy red eyes, tears still falling. Neither of us could stop the tears that continued running down our faces. I squeezed Nick's hand and he looked into the faces of our friends.  
  
Catherine looked crestfallen as she held Austin. I think she was about to cry. No one else moved or said a word. Warrick just stood there, perplexed. Greg looked at the floor and Grissom looked uncertain.  
  
Lindsey just kept looking at everyone's expressions. Finally, she broke the silence. "What did they say?"  
  
Through tears, Nick put his arm around my shoulder and finally managed to say, "Two test strips don't lie. We're having another baby."  
  
Nick and I started crying again and our friend surrounded us offering congratulations and hugs. I could not have had a better Thanksgiving. 


	50. Flavor

Neither Sara or I really slept much that night. We talked long into the night and alternately laughed and cried. Austin woke up a couple of times needing to be fed and changed. Wow, another baby. So much had changed in our lives in such a short period of time. I would never have imagined that this life with Sara would have been possible when I met her throwing dummies off that hotel with Grissom. Having her as my wife is better than any dream. Having Austin is icing on the cake. And now, with another baby coming, it's like the sprinkles on the icing. I don't know how our lives could possibly be better. Sara's sleeping with her head resting on my chest now. I love watching her sleep. I can't resist and I tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. I chuckle because I can see a smile spreading across her face, her eyes still closed.  
  
"I love you, Nick." Her eyes flutter open and she leans up to kiss me.  
  
I love the taste of Sara's lips. It doesn't matter what she's eaten, the traces of those things can't change the taste that is essentially Sara. As we break the kiss, I trail my fingertips down her back. "I love you, Sara."  
  
Sara props herself up on my chest and smiles at me. "Have I ever told you what my favorite flavor is?"  
  
I raise a curious eyebrow at her. "Red Vines?"  
  
She giggles and leans toward me. Her lips hover just above mine. She shakes her head. "No. My favorite flavor is Nick Stokes."  
  
I start laughing. It lasts only a moment though because Sara's lips are on mine. They are so soft and it always amazes me how strong they are. I love how they feel against my own, and when her tongue touches my lips like it is now, I can't open my mouth fast enough so that mine can dance with hers. My favorite flavor is Sara and the more of her I taste, the more of her I want. As we break the kiss I whisper to her in the semi-darkness. "My favorite flavor is you, Sar."  
  
She giggles. I love that sound. Wow. This amazing woman is the mother to my child. No the mother of my children. Wow. I'm amazed. We're going to have another baby. There is something about her I can't resist and soon, we're exploring and touching each other in ways we've had quite a bit of practice with each other. There's something about practice making things perfect, but I think that being with Sara is what makes it perfect.  
  
A while later, we're tangled together again and feeling deliciously sore. I love this woman. She drifts off to sleep in my arms and I just think about what an amazing life I have with her. I know the next few days will be really busy for us. Besides getting ready to move, we need to fit in a doctor's appointment for Sara to confirm what we already know. Then we need to call our families.  
  
I smile when I think about that. My mom is going to love that we're having another baby. My dad has already been teasing me about becoming a dad so soon. I'm sure he'll tease me about this too. I know they love me. That's something we always had a lot of growing up in my family. Lots of love. Sara and I want to make sure our children. Wow. Children. Plural. We want them to know love in our house. Sara didn't have that same kind of connection with her parents. Sure they love her and she loves them, but they are not especially close. Now that we'll be living in LA, we're hoping that maybe they'll be able to get away from their bed and breakfast more often to drive down and see Austin. Now that we have another one on the way, I hope the see what a treasure these babies are.  
  
We have a huge adventure ahead of us. I sure hope that this pregnancy is a little easier on Sara than the last one. I don't think I could handle throwing up like that. It's a good thing that God made women the ones who carry babies. I think us men are complete wimps when it comes to feeling sick. Fortunately, it only lasts a few hours each day for her. We sent all the leftovers that had even a hint of meat in them home with everyone when they left. The last time, just the sight of meat made her throw up.  
  
You know, it was funny. When Sara and I came out of the bathroom crying. Yeah, I was crying. I think everyone must have thought that the test was negative. But we were so overwhelmed that we were having a baby again. So damn excited and so overwhelmed with the blessing of another baby, all we could do was cry. I know we had been trying and I know we really wanted another baby, but I don't think either one of realized just how much we wanted Sara to be pregnant until that moment.  
  
After they found out that we were indeed having a baby, their faces relaxed a little and it was a little bittersweet. These people are more than friends to us. They are family and it is going to be really hard to leave them. We did convince Warrick though to caravan out to LA with us. He's even going to stay with us in Malibu for a few days until he gets set up in a place. I think that Sara wouldn't mind if he stayed with us for a while, but I don't think Warrick wants to live with a couple of newlyweds. As it is, he's stopped by and interrupted us when we've been in the middle of the throws of passion more than a few times since we've been married. Thankfully, he's just been at the front door, but if we all lived in the same house, that might be a little weird.  
  
I close my eyes and just relish holding my wife like this. What a Thanksgiving this has been to learn that we're having another baby. Wow. I am so thankful for this woman in my arms and the child that grows within her.  
  
I begin to chuckle. I can hear Austin crying in the other room. My little buddy needs a little attention. Sara stirs and I kiss her forehead. "I'll go get him, Sar. Get some rest."  
  
I love my wife. I love my son. What a Thanksgiving. 


	51. Move

Thankfully, our drive to LA was relatively uneventful. Ok, so we did have to stop about every fifteen minutes or so for the first 100 miles, because I needed to throw up, and Austin needed his diaper changed twice. So other than the drive taking six hours to complete instead of four, it was relatively uneventful.  
  
I had told Molly that Nick and I were expecting again, and she planned to meet us at the house. I have to say that I'm glad she did. Not just because I was happy to see her again, but because Warrick seemed dumbstruck when he saw her. Nick and I exchanged an amused glance and had to excuse ourselves to the beach when we overheard Warrick asking Molly out. They seemed to really hit it off. I don't know why it never occurred to Nick and I that we should set them up on a blind date. It seems so obvious now. Something tells me that even though Warrick is staying with us until he gets his own place that we aren't going to be seeing much of him. Molly seems to really like him.  
  
Once we unpacked and got settled, I put Austin down to sleep. When I returned to the living room, I grinned at Nick and Warrick who were sitting in front of the TV watching a football game. "Hey, Mr. Stokes, I think we should take Warrick down to meet Mike tomorrow."  
  
Nick flashed me a grin. "Yeah!"  
  
Warrick raised an eyebrow. "Who's this Mike?"  
  
Nick grinned. "Runs our favorite surf shop." Nick glanced over at me. "Hey, Sar? I can still get them can't I?"  
  
I chuckled and walked over to toward the couch, pausing in front of Nick and leaning down to kiss his upturned lips. "Yeah, we can get the surfboards but I want a red one."  
  
Nick waggled his eyebrows at me and snaked his arms around my waist pulling me into his lap so he could kiss me again. As we broke the kiss we glanced over at Warrick who had a bemused grin on his face.  
  
"Just warn me if I need to leave the room, you two." Warrick chuckled.  
  
I think my face must have turned pink, but Nick just chuckled and kissed my neck. "Don't worry, War, Sara would kill me."  
  
I rested my head on Nick's and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I sat on his lap watching TV with him and Warrick. I glanced over at Warrick who still seemed to be amused at our behavior. "So, Warrick, when are you taking Molly out?"  
  
Warrick chuckled. "We're going out this weekend. What I want to know is why you never told me about her before."  
  
Nick and I glanced at each other and chuckled. Nick turned toward Warrick. "I guess it just never occurred to us."  
  
Warrick laughed. "Yeah, I know, you've been a little preoccupied."  
  
I laughed. "Uh, I'd say we were pretty focused." I looked at Nick and grinned. "Weren't we, Sweetie?"  
  
Nick chuckled as I leaned down to kiss him. I giggled as he murmured against my lips. "You've been eating Red Vines again."  
  
I'm sure Warrick was rolling his eyes.  
  
As we broke the kiss I glanced over at Warrick and chuckled. "Sorry, Warrick. This couch just has very fond memories."  
  
Warrick raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
Nick chuckled and waggled his eyebrows pulling his arms tighter around my waist. "Yeah, Austin was conceived on this couch."  
  
Warrick closed his eyes and shook his head. "I did not need to know that."  
  
I leaned down and whispered into Nick's ear. "Honey, maybe we should let Warrick watch TV." I began nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
"I heard that." Warrick quipped from the other side of the couch.  
  
I giggled and pulled myself out of Nick's lap, holding my hand out for him. I glanced over at Warrick. "Well, then I won't pretend I'm tired so I can go to bed."  
  
Nick took my hand and stood up grinning. He glanced over at Warrick. "We're gonna go in the other room so we can have sex. Ok, Warrick?"  
  
Warrick just shook his head. "I'm really gonna have to find a place soon."  
  
Nick and I just chuckled as we made our way to the bedroom, gently shutting the door behind us so we wouldn't wake Austin who was sleeping in our room so Warrick wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. Nick immediately pulled me against him and leaned down to kiss me. His hands slid down and cupped my butt as he walked me backwards toward the bed. We fell onto the bed and began fumbling with each others clothes; our hands sliding beneath them as we continued kissing. I let out a moan as Nick's hand grazed a particularly sensitive part of my body.  
  
Austin woke up.  
  
Nick and I broke our kiss and I looked up into his eyes and chuckled. "Uh, I think you're going to have to move so I can get up."  
  
Nick waggled his eyebrows at me. "Well, then you're going to have to move your hand so I can."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him and tried to suppress a grin. "Well your hand isn't exactly in a convenient location right now either."  
  
Nick grinned. "You like where my hand is right now." Just to demonstrate that he was right, he moved it, slightly.  
  
There was a quiver in my voice as shock waves of pleasure surged through my body. "Nick. Stop that. I need to take care of the baby."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I told you, you need to move your hand first."  
  
I did. Slightly.  
  
Nick moaned. There was a wavering, whimpering quality to his voice. "Sara. Stop that. What about the baby?"  
  
I moved my hand again. Slightly.  
  
Nick moaned again.  
  
"Maybe he'll go back to sleep." I bit my lip as Nick moved his hand again. Slightly.  
  
"What if he won't? Maybe he needs his diaper changed." Nick leaned down and kissed my neck.  
  
I leaned my neck back to give him better access, moving my hand again in the process. "No, he'd be louder."  
  
Nick whimpered against my neck. "Sara. I can't handle much more of this."  
  
I grinned and then Nick moved his hand again. I let out a loud moan.  
  
The funny thing is, the baby had stopped crying. Austin seemed to have fallen back asleep.  
  
I grinned at Nick. "He's asleep again."  
  
It took a moment for that information to sink into Nick's consciousness. Perhaps it had something to do with where my hand was and what it was doing to him. When it did sink in, we quickly finished removing our clothes so we could enjoy each other unhindered.  
  
I could have sworn I heard the volume of the TV go up in the other room. 


	52. Yowza

I felt really bad for Warrick. Staying with a couple of newlyweds couldn't have been all that fun for him. Sara and I chuckled every time we heard him turn the TV up. I'm sure he was trying to block out the sound of the surf outside, or maybe just Sara and I. In any case, he really wanted to get his own place. Especially after his first date with Molly about a week after we got into Malibu. The two of them seemed to really hit it off.  
  
Anyway, back to his first date with Molly. Sara and I knew that Warrick would probably be out late and we sort of lost track of time. We had put Austin down to sleep and had decided to watch a movie on the couch. There's just something about that couch though. We hadn't gotten too far into the movie when I decided that Sara's neck was much more enticing than the chick flick she wanted to watch. Sara was pretty into the movie though and she kept giggling and pushing me away as I nibbled on her neck. It wasn't until I upped the ante and started to slide my hands up her shirt that she gave up on watching the movie altogether. She snaked her arms around my neck and began to kiss me in the way only Sara can. Well, pretty soon, articles of clothes were strewn haphazardly around the living room and we were in the middle of what could best be described as the very act when Warrick returned from his date.  
  
It wasn't until the door closed that we all realized the situation we were in. I think Sara would have hurt a very sensitive part of my anatomy if it wasn't at that moment already engaged in another activity. Fortunately for her, I covered most of her up with my body, so all Warrick really got an eyeful of was my bare ass.  
  
"I take it you didn't expect me home so early." Warrick is always one to state the obvious.  
  
By this time, I'd managed to pull a blanket from the back of the couch over us. "Uh, what time is it?"  
  
Warrick chuckled. "It's two in the morning."  
  
Trying to lighten the situation slightly, I managed to quip, "Uh, we were watching a movie and lost track of time." At the same time, Sara buried her head against my shoulder and grabbed my butt giving it a good squeeze.  
  
Warrick headed for the bedroom he was staying in. "Oh, so that's what they're calling it these days. I'll just let you two finish your movie, see you in the morning." He chuckled all the way down the hallway.  
  
If the room had been a little less dimly lit, I'm sure Sara would have been about fourteen shades of red. As it was, I could tell that she was seriously embarrassed. "If I didn't love you so much, Nick, I'd kill you right now."  
  
I chuckled and leaned down and kissed her neck, murmuring, "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"  
  
Sara giggled and squeezed my butt again.  
  
Afterward, we lay tangled together on the couch, wrapped in that blanket talking softly. We finally got off the couch and went to bed when we heard Austin wake up.  
  
The next morning, we woke to the smell of coffee. Sara and I both grabbed some clothes and headed out into the kitchen. Warrick stood there sipping a cup of coffee. He raised an eyebrow as we entered the room. "Up so early?" He chuckled.  
  
I just grinned and poured myself a cup of coffee. "Sorry, we got a little carried away there last night, man."  
  
Sara walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee, not meeting Warrick's gaze and swatting me on the butt. She turned and leaned against the counter sipping her coffee, finally looking over at Warrick, trying not to blush.  
  
Warrick just chuckled at her. "Sara, you are priceless. Don't worry, I didn't see anything other than Nick's ugly ass."  
  
Sara chuckled. "I think his ass is cute."  
  
"Thanks, honey." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
Warrick's cell phone rang. He reached over and answered it. "Hey, Cath, what's up?" The expression on his face was one of disbelief and amusement all at the same time. "Well it's about time. You've got to be kidding. No way. Really? That's great." He smiled at Sara and I. "Do you want to talk to them? Yeah, they're up." Warrick extended the phone to me. "It's Catherine."  
  
Before I could take the phone, Sara grabbed it. "Hey, Cath." The myriad of expressions on her face over the next few minutes was priceless. I couldn't wait to hear what Catherine had to say. "No, way! You have got to be kidding! When!? You've got to tell Nick, he'll never believe me." She handed me the phone and I raised an eyebrow as I took it from her.  
  
"Hey, Cath, how are things going?" I was sure things couldn't have changed that dramatically in the week that we'd been gone from Vegas. I couldn't have been more wrong. My jaw dropped as Catherine started filling me in.  
  
"Grissom quit." She began.  
  
"Why?" I looked at Warrick and Sara who looked amused.  
  
Catherine continued. "Well, apparently, the Sheriff had a little problem with the fact that his whole staff quit."  
  
"What do you mean? Did you quit too? What about Greg?" I was confused.  
  
Catherine started to chuckle. "Yeah, Greg and I both quit too."  
  
"Uh, what prompted this?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
  
"Grissom got offered at job in LA. You know back where he started out as coroner. They want him to head the crime lab." Catherine explained.  
  
I coughed. "LA?"  
  
Catherine chuckled. "Yeah, LA. Anyway, he offered Greg and I jobs."  
  
"And you accepted them?" I queried.  
  
"Yeah, but, Nicky, that's not all." Catherine sounded amused.  
  
I grinned. "What is it, Cath?"  
  
She chuckled. "Grissom and I eloped."  
  
I had to set my coffee down. My eyes widened in surprise and I glanced at Warrick and Sara who were grinning like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary.  
  
"Nicky? Are you still there?" Catherine queried.  
  
I chuckled. "Uh, yeah. I'm just a little speechless right now." 


	53. Epilogue

Epilogue ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That year went far faster than any of us could have imagined. Before we knew it, the series Nick and I were providing technical consultation on had become a huge hit and we were definitely not hurting for money. Austin had started walking and let me tell you, chasing him around is a workout in and of itself. It's a good thing that I can bring him with me to work. We've got a nanny that helps when we have meetings with the writers.  
  
Grissom and Catherine moved out to LA. Lindsey seems to really like it here, especially since she's got a season pass to Disneyland. The LA crime lab has been edging up in terms of its reputation, and I'm sure that Grissom is attracting and keeping the best CSIs and technicians.  
  
Speaking of lab techs. Greg loves LA. He's got the top position in the DNA lab, and he still gets to go in the field occasionally. I think he loves the fact that he's so close to the ocean. Nick and I introduced him to Mike because they look so similar, and the funny thing is, Mike set Greg up with his sister Lisa. Greg and Lisa have been dating for about four months and they seem to really have a lot of fun together. Greg's been learning to surf and when Nick has time, he goes along. We did buy those surfboards we talked about.  
  
Warrick fell really hard for Molly, and well she fell really hard for him. They're getting married next month and we haven't seen him as often as we'd like. Between his new recording career, which has taken off like a bolt of lightning, and spending time with Molly, he doesn't have much free time. Oh, and he's buying a house in the Hollywood hills, so Molly has decided to sell the house in Malibu.  
  
Since Molly has decided to sell the house in Malibu, Nick and I decided to buy it. And we've decided to sell the house in Vegas. We're pretty sure we're not going back. Not when all of our friends are here. Oh, and my birthday was especially memorable this year. I went into labor. Ashley Hope weighed 4 pounds 10 ounces and Autumn Joy weighed 4 pounds 8 ounces. Yeah, twins. Austin loves his sisters and you should see Nick with them. You'd think he'd died and gone to heaven. Oh, and his parents are beyond thrilled. They just wish we were in Texas. We'll be flying out there for Christmas which is just a few days away.  
  
I really love this house in Malibu. It holds some precious memories. We may have to add onto it though. Nick and I haven't told anyone yet, but I just found out I'm pregnant again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The End *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks, thanks, thanks to all my reviewers. I most appreciate those who gave detailed reviews, they are very helpful. Thanks to all who read, even if you didn't review. I'm not sure about a sequel, but you just never know. 


End file.
